A Change Of Heart
by LadyofSpain
Summary: After Victoria is terminated, Bella runs to a broken Jacob and confesses her feelings for him. This story has been newly revised.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change Of Heart**

**By: Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 1: Second Thoughts

I stood there feeling numb—unable to move, the razor sharp rock still tightly gripped in my hand. I could feel the blood slowly inching down my left arm, leaving rivulets of red liquid trickling onto the pristine white snow beneath me.

The moment seemed almost surreal. The silence in the air was eerie and unnerving.

Very gently, I heard a soft voice—Edward's voice saying, "Bella, love, it's over. You're safe. She can never hurt you now. Please, Bella, put the rock down."

I heard his words, but I still couldn't move. My mouth wouldn't utter a sound. It was like my mind was as frozen as the snow under my feet.

Slowly, cautiously, he walked toward me with his arms raised—his palms facing me. As he inched forward, I subconsciously stepped back a little at a time.

"I'm not going to hurt you; no one will ever hurt you again," he whispered.

My mind suddenly came alive with the memory of Edward and me, chatting in the cafeteria at the high school. I had asked him if I could watch him while he hunted. His outburst had frightened me. He explained the dangers of being near him as he searched for his next meal. I could see why; as I had just observed his relentless pursuit and extermination of Victoria. It was furious and brutal. He dismembered her as if she was a department store mannequin.

I wanted to be with Edward forever, but could I stand being like that? Would _I_ be like that? A monster he had called himself; would I become a monster too? It was unthinkable. Charlie and Renee—what would they think of me, a cold marble statue with a ruthless heart? Was I doubting what I wanted for my future?

Once again I was grateful that he couldn't read my thoughts. This would kill him.

Edward softly reiterated, "Bella, love, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please let go of the rock, sweetheart."

Confused, I looked at my hand clenched so tightly around the edges of the chipped shard, and quickly let it drop to the ground.

Edward walked quietly toward me, as I slowly backed away again. Would I let him touch me?

Too late … he instinctively wrapped his stone cold arms around me in a suffocating embrace. I recoiled as his arms curled around my shoulders. He stiffened slightly, noticing my reaction. Kissing the top of my head, he rested his chin there.

He leaned back a bit and reached out to tear a strip of fabric from my shirt which he placed around my bleeding laceration. Right at that moment, he looked up instantly alert, peering out toward the clearing where the battle was still raging.

I finally found my voice.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He hesitated, then said, "It's the wolves—one of them has been injured. "He averted his eyes from me as he spoke the words.

_Please God, don't let it be Jake_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Exercise in Pain

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Edward flung me on his back and took off heading to the battle scene. As we got closer, I could hear a howling splintering the air, a howling so filled with pain and anguish that it pierced me to the bone. Suddenly, the howling morphed into a series of human screams, interspersed with a string of expletives. I would know that voice anywhere ... Jacob!

When we arrived at the clearing, Jacob was gone. His pack brothers had taken him home at the insistence of Carlisle. I was beside myself with a gnawing fear in the pit of my stomach; I had to go to him. I knew Edward could sense that because he said, "Jacob's going to be okay Bella, but let's get you home first, then you can go to see him." He said this with such finality. There was only resignation registered on his face. He knew—I had a change of heart—and he knew.

I still loved Edward but I was unable to surrender my humanity for him. How pathetic I was.

Edward was there protecting me—watching over me—and this is how I repaid him. I was worse than a hideous monster; a heartless shrew who didn't deserve either one of these men. I was leaving Romeo behind, and taking up a new life with Paris. Would Paris even want me?

Edward embraced me once again, but this time he kissed me with such passion that it left me breathless. This was a farewell kiss; I could feel it. He stared into my eyes and choked out, "I guess this is goodbye Bella. Know that I love you." He nodded then at Alice and said, "Alice will drive you home." He turned and ran into the tree line, but before he disappeared, I swear I heard tortured cries rising from the forest. Then a crashing and a grating sound arose as if trees were being uprooted and flung together.

Alice was quiet on the ride over to my home.

"Alice, you don't hate me now, do you?" I sobbed.

Alice responded very slowly, "Of course I'm disappointed ... I love you Bella. You're my best friend. I could never hate you. I was looking forward to becoming your sister-in-law someday; buying you new clothes, and planning your wedding ... Can't I do anything to change your mind?"

"Oh Alice," I started to blubber, but the lump in my throat stopped the words cold. I couldn't answer her. No words would suffice.

She didn't pursue the issue. She didn't have to. Alice knew how I felt about her, the Cullen family and especially her brother Edward.

She stopped the car in my driveway, but before she let me out, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll miss you Bella, but I wish you happiness all the same." And she drove away without looking back.

I raced up the walk and flew thru the front door. Charlie stopped me, looking grave.

"Bella," he started, "now try not to get too upset. Jacob's been in a motorcycle accident. He's in a bad way, but Dr. Carlisle is with him. Billy says he's going to be okay."

With tears brimming over for the second time today, I ran up the stairs and grabbed the keys to my truck.

On the way out, I stopped to give Charlie a hug. Instead of releasing me, he held onto me rubbing my back in a circular motion, and murmured, "I know honey, I know."

* * *

This was the one time I wished to be driving Alice's yellow turbo Porsche. My old Chevy just wheezed along at a snail's pace. It seemed like a century before I reached my destination.

I practically jumped from the truck before it stopped moving, in my hurry to see Jacob, needing to see for myself that he was all right.

The shattered silence assaulted my ears as I scrambled toward the house. Heart wrenching screams and profanities laced the air. I heard Jacob cry out again and again, "Oh God, please stop! No ... ."

"Doc, please, no more. Dammit, will somebody please freakin' kill me!"

"Please," he cried, "kill meeee!"

Billy was outside the house clenching Sue Clearwater's hand in a vise-like grip, a look of complete helplessness on his worn face.

Billy gazed in my direction but didn't speak. Sue filled me in. With a catch in her voice, she explained saying, "Carlisle is re-breaking his bones so they'll set right. I guess they were knitting too quickly in his wolf form. He says because of his body temperature, the morphine is burning off too rapidly and he has no more with him."

The screams finally faded away, replaced by sobbing and moans.

Carlisle stepped out of the house and reassured everyone that Jacob would heal properly. But even with his prompt healing ability, it was going to be a while before he was up and around. All the bones on his right side had been crushed by a newborn.

I cringed as I internalized this information. My heart felt like it was falling to pieces.

Billy nodded at me and I stepped forward and entered the small home. I could hear Jacob whimpering my name, "Bella ... Bella ... Bella ... ."

I went straight to his bedroom and peeked in. The sight that met my eyes was truly horrific.

Jacob was lying there on his bed, looking gaunt and still. His dark hair was hanging down on his forehead. His face was covered in beads of sweat, and several tracts of tears coursed over his cheekbones. His eyes were still wet with the tears.

His right arm was restrained in a splint and a sling. His right leg was in an immobilizer and most of his chest was held together with an elastic binder. I took a deep breath and timidly knocked on his door.

Jacob's voice croaked, "Go away, Dad, I told you I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"It's just me, Jake," I squeaked, as I entered the room.

"Oh great—now Bella's here," he muttered. He turned his face away from me trying to hide his tear streaked face.

"This is the perfect ending to a perfect day. Let's get all the re-breaking done at the same time. Go ahead and say what you have to say. Rub it in—crush what's left of me. My heart's still in one piece so—just rip it from my chest and stomp on it—grind it into the dust. I don't even need it anymore ... never worked right anyway. It pained me all the time. Anyhow, it always belonged to you. Got your name inscribed on it. But you never wanted it—so take it and chuck it in the trash on your way out."

After a sigh, he continued, "Go home, Bella, don't you think I've been tortured enough for one day? Marry your precious paleface. And don't come back to see me anymore. Do you hear me? I can't stand it! Just leave me alone. Seeing you again is worse than the doc re-breaking my bones—at least I know they'll heal.

"Please, Bella—go home. Please, before I start begging you to stay," he choked.

I lowered my head, looking down at the floorboards. "That's just it, Jake—I can't stay away from you, even if I wanted to. And I don't want to, not _ever_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clearing the Air

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

His face was a bitter mask. "Dammit, Bells, What the hell are you talking about?"

I strode forward and kneeling down by his bedside, placed my hand on his right cheek, pulling his face toward me. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes for a long moment and let my lips brush against his ear, and then trailed down to his throat. I pulled back and he looked at me, bewildered.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to let you know my true feelings," I breathed.

"Well it's not working," he grumbled, "I'm confused as ever."

"Shut up, Jake."

I kissed his shoulder, the side of his neck, and his chin. He let out a contented sigh as I kissed each of his closed eyes, his cheek and the corners of his mouth. I finally drew myself to his full lips and he responded with a hunger that was almost painful. He winced slightly.

I startled, taking in a quick burst of air. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He groaned, "No, no, don't ... don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. Jeez, this is such sweet torture."

"Am I hurting you?"

"Sure, sure, but don't stop. Please don't stop," he begged. "If this is torture then I can't get enough of it."

I looked up into his eyes so full of awe and adoration and my heart melted. Swallowing hard I said, "I didn't come here to cause you any more heartache. I came to tell you that I said goodbye to Edward ... I'm in love with _you._ You were right; I was denying my feelings for you." Confusion clouded his face.

"What did you say?" His eyes lit up with hope, but he was still questioning my sincerity.

I spoke up a little louder as I lightly stroked his arm. "I said I was denying my feelings for you."

"No, no, before that."

"I said I'm in love with you"

"Say it again." His face took on an intense expression.

"Why?" Didn't he believe me? I wouldn't be here if I didn't mean it.

"Because I want to hear it again. I want to be sure that I heard you_ right_ the first time."

Without breaking contact with his eyes, I reiterated, "I'm in love with you, Jake. I mean it"

He blinked suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to take it back are you? This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?"

"I couldn't be that cruel—besides, is this a joke?" I nuzzled along his jawline. "Or this?" as I brushed my lips down his throat again.

He smiled my _Jacob_ smile and put his left hand out to me saying, "C'mere girl!"

Pulling me to him, he rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his chest heaving with silent sobs, and then we were both clinging to each other and crying, this time with unspoken joy.

"Took you long enough," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Sometimes you can be so stupid—and as stubborn as a mule too!"

"Well, now that there's no more confusion about my feelings—what can I do—I mean to help you?"

He frowned and said, "Do you think you could find me a washcloth? I'm a real dirty dog."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soap and water

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

He let go of me long enough so I could find some bath supplies.

I came back quickly with a basin full of hot water, a bar of soap, a blanket, two towels, and the washcloth.

I dipped the cloth in the basin, soaped it up and gently began to wash the sheen of moisture from his face.

I looked him over quickly, and boy—he was a mess. There were bits of forest debris and dirt stuck in his hair, and on his exposed skin. Streaks of blood coursed down his neck and chest. I couldn't let him lie there in this shape. "Do you mind if I give you a bed bath?" I asked.

Was that a blush I saw? Wow, that was a first. "Won't my being naked bother you?" he answered in uncharacteristic shyness.

I shrugged. Surprisingly, it didn't. It seemed natural somehow.

His lips started to move like he was about to say something.

"What?" I asked.

Jacob wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, Bells, I never thought I'd be able to say this—but I'm all yours. I'm lying here totally helpless. You can finally have your way with me."

"Right—and how am I supposed to do that without causing you a lot of pain?"

"No pain, no gain," he said, smiling. Then all of a sudden, he shuddered and winced again, pulling air in between his teeth.

"Look at you—you're such an idiot, Jake."

"Is that what the attraction is?" he asked as he forced a grin. "And here I thought it was my irresistible charm, my sort of beautifulness, and my ... ahem ... luscious six pack that has you tied up in knots."

"I'd like to tie a few knots," I muttered. "And it's actually an eight pack." _I hope he didn't catch that last comment—he'd know I counted._

"Jeez, Bells, I never figured you for the S&M type. That's so kinky!"

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Stop it Jake, you're going to hurt yourself just thinking about it."

"Sorry, Bells, that's about all I can do right now, but there's always tomorrow."

"What—do you really think you'll be out of that bed by then?"

No, but I was hoping that you'd be _in_ it with me." He gave me a smoldering look.

"That's it—I'm out of here." _How can he lie there joking like that, when he's in so much pain. I don't get it._

"Aw, come on, Bells, don't be like that. You know I was only kidding. I would never, ever, take advantage of you. Please don't leave me here alone. It's this damn pain; I can barely stand it anymore.

"I'm trying not to think about it, but it's so hard. I hurt ... I hurt so bad. It's getting worse, Bells. I can't take this anymore. I'm about to lose it, but I don't want to act like a crybaby in front of you. It's too humiliating."

I looked at his face, and saw his eyes start to glisten and his lips quiver. He laid his good arm across his eyes; and his breathing began to hitch erratically.

It was obvious that he was attempting to put up a good front, but it was crumbling rapidly. And here I was trying to strip away his only means to cope with the ever increasing agony. I felt horrible and really stupid. "Jake, what can I do?"

"You can get that lee—Dr. Cullen, back here to set up the morphine drip HE PROMISED ME." Then he repeated it in a whisper. "He promised me."

I pulled out my cellphone and hit the speed dial. Alice answered saying, "He's on his way, Bella."

Good ol' Alice, always one step ahead of the game. "Thanks for everything, Alice."

"Carlisle is already on his way, Jake. Try to hang in there a few minutes more, okay?"

Watching him like this, an idea suddenly popped into my head. "Wait a minute—I think I still have some of my pain pills from my last ER trip. It's Percocet. You're not allergic are you?"

"Do I look like I care?" he whimpered softly.

I didn't answer this time. I fumbled in my purse and got out two tablets and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water.

I returned with the water and lifted his head and good shoulder slightly so he could get the tablets down. Even with so little effort, he let out a groan that just about broke my heart. I eased his head back down on the pillow and smoothed away a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

Jacob looked up and grabbed my hand, holding it against his warm cheek, and choked out, "Thank you, Bells."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and in walked Carlisle. He had the morphine pump, the IV tubing and the other supplies to start the drip. He worked so fast, it was almost a blur. I was glad for his sake at the moment, that Carlisle was a vampire.

When the drip was set up, Carlisle explained, "I decided that with your injuries, morphine is not enough. This is Dilaudid—it's ten times stronger than morphine, so hopefully it will work for you. If not, feel free to call me."

He taught Jacob how to use the pump, and gave him an initial dose of the narcotic. He asked if there was anything else he could do, and then was outside giving instructions to Billy.

I waited until I sensed that Jacob was relaxing, as the painkiller started to flow through his system. Then I got ready to wash him up.

I laughed as I asked, "Have you ever had a bed bath before"

His answer? "Not like this one honey."

His body was beautiful. Obviously, I had noticed that eons ago, but I had never gotten this _up close_ and personal before. His shoulders were so broad, his arms smooth and muscular. His skin was the most gorgeous shade of russet, his chest rock solid, and his abs—yikes—they _were _luscious.

I carefully sponged his left shoulder, and worked down to his fingertips. He lay still and quiet with his eyes closed, his long dark lashes fluttering every now and then.

The right shoulder was a bit tricky what with that darn sling in the way.

I carefully loosened the elastic binder that was holding his broken ribs together so I could wash his chest. The ribs on his right side were immobilized with strips of tape. I worked near the area as gently as I could. He still groaned a little when I got too near a more tender spot.

"Where does it hurt, Jake?" I asked.

He pointed with the index finger of his left hand. I bent down and gently kissed the offending rib.

"There, that better?" It was silly, I know, but it made _me_ feel better.

"Mmn, hmn," was all he uttered.

I proceeded to wash his—as he referred to them—luscious six pack.

He started to snicker.

I wanted in on the joke. "What's so funny, Black?"

"It's like you've become an old fashioned woman."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, there you are scrubbing a rag on my washboard."

"Very funny, ha, ha."

"I thought you might like that one." He smiled at me, smugly.

"You know, you really are a crackup, Jake."

"Don't you mean I really am all cracked up— _literally ..._" he muttered under his breath.

Sometimes his little quips were spot-on. "Good one."

"I think you missed a spot," he joked. Then he added, "Do you think you could go a little bit lower?"

"Jake" ... Can you please behave for once?"

"Oh, give me a break—wrong choice of words, huh? Hey, don't look at me like that ... Whaaat? Didn't anyone ever teach you that cleanliness is next to godliness?"

Clicking my tongue, I chastised, "Don't push your luck little boy!"

"You can't push what you don't have, Bells," he laughed.

"I'll finish up washing your good leg and let the boys wash up ... uh ... you know the rest of you."

The clock was ticking, and it was almost meal time. I didn't want to leave, but what could I do? "Jake, I have to go soon to make supper for Charlie."

He looked at me now, with sad puppy dog eyes, and entreated, "Will you come back and bathe me again tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it."

His eyes suddenly turned very intense. He breathed a sigh and with his voice cracking with emotion, said, "You know Bells, even if I broke every damn bone in my body— even knowing how much pain I'd be in, I'd still do it all over again in a heartbeat. If I knew that you'd be waiting for me—to be at my side—it would be worth it. You know that right?" Then he held onto my hand like he would never let go.

How could I ever be worthy of such devotion and sacrifice? What could I do to make it up to him—to ease his suffering? Then before I could stop myself, the words gushed from my mouth. "I love you Jacob Black. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. And, I'm promising you that I'll stay with you as long as you want me—maybe even until the stars fall out of the sky. Nothing can make me leave you ever again. You are ... and will always be ... my own personal sun, Jake."

With that all said and done, I leaned over and touched my lips to his, hoping to distract him once again. I guess it worked, because he freed my hand and placed his behind my head—pulling me closer, blocking any chance of my escape. But then, that was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't going anywhere. I was staying right here, basking in the warmth of the sun, my sun, Jacob, _my _Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Beef Stew for You + Two**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

My will was completely useless as I gazed into those somber eyes. I couldn't in good conscience leave him here alone. It would be inhumane. So I did the next best thing.

Jacob glanced at me with a panicked look, as I started to leave his room.

"I'll be right back." I patted his hand to reassure him.

Calling Charlie, I gave him a grocery list.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm still at Jake's. He looks so pitiful, I can't stand to leave him, so do you think you could bring some groceries to Billy's. I'll cook for everyone over here. I'll need salad greens, pasteurized egg whites ..."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"They come in a container in the dairy section. I need a gallon of milk, bananas, orange juice and a chuck steak—a really big one."

I could imagine the confused expression on his face as he asked, "Bells, since when did you start eating meat?"

"It's not for me, Dad; it's for you, Billy and Jake."

"Oh."

"And, Dad, can you bring me some blankets and a couple of pillows. I'll need a change of clothes too."

There was silence at the other end. What was he thinking? Finally, Charlie spoke. "I'm not going to argue with you over this, Bella. I know how you feel about Jacob, and he's going to need your help right now."

"Thanks, Dad, and could you please hurry?" Jacob had to be hungry.

"I'll put my siren on," he laughed.

I returned to the bedroom to retrieve the water glass and refilled it. Then, shaking two more pills out of the bottle in my purse, I offered them to Jacob.

"What do I need that for?"

"Jake, it's been three hours since the last two I gave you. You have to sit up so you can eat."

"If you say so, Nurse Kratchet, but I hate taking pills. They always get stuck in my craw," he grumbled.

"You will take them even if I have to _shove_ them down your throat." I was losing patience with this patient.

"Whoa, Bells—I love it when you get aggressive. It's so hot!"

"Can it, Jake ... just let me help you sit up a bit so you can swallow these."

He went through the torture of lifting his head and shoulder again and downed the pills without complaint. I could tell by his grimace how much it hurt, but he didn't emit a sound.

"After you eat, I'm gonna have your pack brothers help turn you on your side."

He looked at me like I was crazy and almost shouted, "I can't, Bells—I can't. Why won't you just let me lie here? I hurt ... I hurt all over!"

"I know, Jake, But Carlisle told Billy that you could get bedsores if you don't move around—and you can't move, so the guys have to do it for you."

"Well you better cover your ears then, girl, 'cuz I won't be responsible for what comes out of my mouth."

I hated it when Jacob used that awful language, but these were dire circumstances. "This time I'll forgive you. You have my permission to rant up a storm if you think it will help"

"It won't help—dammit, it won't freakin' help, at all. Just be prepared, that's all I'm sayin'!" He threw his good arm up and covered his eyes.

I started to walk toward the door. His arm came down abruptly and his head turned in my direction. His voice got quieter as he spoke once more. "I'm sorry, Bells. I know I'm being a jerk. You're not leaving are you?"

"Don't be silly, I'm going to see what's in your fridge, so I can start dinner."

"Oh, right."

Luckily, there were some carrots and celery in the crisper, and a few potatoes and onions in a bag on the bare wood floor. _Beef stew coming right up_, I thought.

I found a big pot in one of the lower cupboards. Cutting up a couple of small onions, I sautéed them in some oil. Then the carrots, potatoes and celery got chopped up and set aside.

As I was washing the dirty utensils, I heard the gravel outside crunch under the wheels of Charlie's cruiser. He came through the front door laden with all the items I had asked him for.

"Thanks, Dad. Why don't you and Billy visit Jake while I get the stew going? I think Billy's still in his room reading a book."

* * *

While the stew was bubbling away on the stove, I went about placing a blanket and pillows on the couch for later. I could hear the low voices in Jacob's bedroom and suddenly the full force of the situation hit me. Jacob, _my Jacob, _could have been permanently crippled by the newborn ... or worse. I couldn't imagine my life without him now. He was the sun and the air to me. How would I ever smile or breathe again if he had succumbed? I almost crumpled to the floor just thinking about it.

I didn't get the chance to think about it for long, thankfully, because just as I felt myself crashing, I heard Embry's voice at the door yelling, "Oh, yoo hoo, the dinner guests have arrived!"

Then Quil chimed in, "Fee fi fo fum, I smell some cookin' that Bella's done."

I greeted them at the door, actually happy to see them. "Hey, Guys, I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you."

"Who do we gotta snuff out?" Quil said in a fake Brooklyn accent. He stood there pounding one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Get serious," I retorted. That Quil—always with the jokes!

"You think I'm kidding? I'd _ice_ anyone for you, Bella—for a price. Will you reward me with a kiss?" He stood there wiggling his eyebrows and pursing his lips. What a ridiculous sight.

"You don't have to _ice_ anyone. I just need you to roll someone over."

"Even better," Embry laughed.

"C'mon, guys, I need to borrow your muscles for awhile."

I knew Quil couldn't resist a chance to show off his strength, but Embry, with stomach rumbling, asked quizzically, "Before or after chow?"

"You can eat first," I assured them both, "as long as you save some for Jake, Billy and Charlie."

"Deal," they both shouted as they trampled each other making a beeline to the pot of stew.

Spoons were flying out of the faded kitchen drawers and bowls were clinking against each other as they scrambled to ladle out the stew.

They began shoveling it into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Didn't they have to come up for air sometime? Men and food—it was baffling to me.

"Whoa, boys, slow down," I warned.

"Hey, this is really good. We're gonna have to start calling you, Julia ... _child_," Embry snickered between bites.

Worrying that the pot would soon be empty, I scooped out portions for Billy and Jacob. I yelled at Charlie to fill up a bowl for himself before the _wolves _descended upon it again.

Billy and Charlie came out of Jacob's bedroom and sat at the small table at the far end of the kitchen next to Quil and Embry. Charlie placed the bowls and spoons in front of them.

The TV set was right across from the table perched on a shabby bookcase cluttered with popular mechanics, and fish and stream magazines. I automatically organized the array into stacks, and arranged the now visible books into some semblance of order. The dark green paint on the case was peeling in places and nonexistent in others. It was sadly in need of some restoration. I thought if I'm going to—no doubt—be hanging around La Push, maybe I could spruce up the place. Scrutinizing the room, I now noticed the light gray cabinets and drawers also needed a facelift. I would definitely ask Billy about it later.

I flicked the switch on the TV and of course there was a basketball game on. That should keep them happy for awhile.

I didn't think I should have to entertain the boys. The only boy on my mind right now was _my_ Jacob. He must be starving.

When I entered the cramped bedroom, Jacob's face lit up like a Christmas tree. And I guess I felt like I was the number one wish on his Christmas list.

I put the bowl on top of his small dresser, pushing aside a pile of school books, blocks of wood and chisels, and a bunch of scattered photos.

I yelled out, "Quil, Embry, I need you right now!"

Quil responded from the kitchen with, "I need you too sweet cheeks, more than you'll ever know."

"Quil, so help me ..." Jacob growled.

They scurried through the door and Quil announced, "Never fear, Quil is here."

_Does this guy eat a lot of corn or what?_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, guys, I need you to help sit up, Jake, here so he can eat something. When he's done with his food, I want you to finish up bathing his right hip and leg ... and the rest of him if you know what I mean."

Embry raised his eyebrows, and howled, "Wooh, Bella, you gave Jake a bath? If I break a few bones, will you give me one too?"

I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"I'll—take that as a no."

Jacob suddenly blurted out, "You know, Embry, if I wasn't laid up in this bed, you _would_ be sporting a few broken bones, right about now."

"Ooh, touchy!" Quil breathed, and nodded his head at Embry.

Not yet defeated in his quest to be stupid, Embry asked me, "How about a massage then?"

"You don't need a massage, Embry."

"I wasn't referring to me," he smirked.

I sighed heavily. "Do I have to recruit some muscle power from Jared and Paul?"

"Gosh, she plays dirty," Quil muttered.

"If I have to, I'll get Charlie to arrest you for practicing _stand up_ without a license."

"You need a license for that?" Embry said, dumbfounded.

Would this nonsense never end? "C'mon, guys, the stew's getting cold," I pleaded.

They finally gave up the teasing, and lifted Jacob's torso into a sitting position. He winced through his teeth with the movement. I quickly placed two pillows behind his back to prop him up.

I was sincerely grateful for their help. "Thanks, guys I wish I could think of some way to repay you."

"I can come up with a few ideas of my own," Quil started, as Embry dragged him from the room.

Finally, peace and quiet ... I took the bowl over to Jacob and began spoon feeding him.

"God, I feel like a toddler," he groused.

"You've got one good arm, Jake, how are you supposed to get any food into your mouth. Now stop complaining, and start chewing."

"Okay, _mom_," he groaned, then added, "Hey, where's your food? Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry." I was actually famished, but I tried my darnedest to hide that fact from him.

"Yes you are," he argued.

"No, I'm not." I attempted to sound a little more convincing.

"Liar."

"Don't worry about me, I'll get something later."

He pointed his left index finger at me. "Why aren't you eating _now_?"

"Well, nosey, if you must know, the two hollow legs in the kitchen, wolfed everything down. I didn't want you to get mad. I'll have a bowl of cereal later."

"Charlie," I yelled, "Can you bring a towel in here, and a glass of milk? Oh—and I need a straw too."

I heard, "Sure kid," from the kitchen.

Charlie walked in the room with the towel, etcetera. I thanked him and asked him to put it on the dresser. He hurried out the door, afraid of missing a couple of hoop plays.

"Milk ... now I _really_ feel like a one year old," Jake complained.

I sighed, "Calcium, sunny boy—it builds up your bones."

Jacob looked stunned. "Did you just call me ... Sunny?"

"Yeah, why not? You always have such a sunny disposition."

"I'm begging you, Bells, please don't call me that in front of the guys."

"Oh, alright, but I like it. It suits you." _After all, you are my sunshine_.

He grinned a big Jacob grin, "I like it too, but the guys will give me grief over it."

"Drink your milk," I ordered.

He rolled his eyes at me. Then looking ashamed, he said, "I'm sorry, Bells, you've done so much for me today. I don't mean to be ungrateful. I just feel so helpless. It's gnawing away at my masculine pride. I'm a heap of broken bones—stuck in this bed."

"Don't you dare think like that. Carlisle says you'll be as good as new. This is just temporary. The silver lining is, I'll be here with you for the next couple of days, and you get to eat my cooking."

"Yeah ...? You really mean it? Okay then." Jacob winked at me and admitted while chewing another mouthful, "Hey, this stew is good. I rate it four out of five bites."

He finished up the stew and drank all the milk.

"Did you get enough?"

"I'll never get enough," he insinuated, giving me a sultry look. The innuendo did not escape me.

I could feel the scarlet spreading over my cheeks. "I meant to eat, idiot."

"Yeah, I guess so— time to send the _brat pack_ in here to finish cleaning me up.

"Wait a minute, first you need to push the button on the pump."

He gazed at me, confused. "What for? I'm not feeling that much pain right now."

"They're going to be turning you soon. I don't want you to be in more pain than you need to be."

Embry and Quil must have heard him, because they waltzed in with bathing supplies and hot water sloshing around in a pan. I took my leave, carrying out the empty bowl, spoon and glass to the kitchen.

* * *

While they were busy, I got to work washing the dishes, glasses, utensils, and the big pan. Charlie was getting ready to leave, so he kissed me on the cheek. He whispered, "Good night," as I rinsed off the last spoon.

"Bye, Bells," he murmured as he went out the door. I just smiled and nodded.

I heard mumbling and rustling coming from the bedroom. A few minutes later, Quil and Embry came out triumphant, juggling all the equipment. Embry looked at me gleefully, and proclaimed, "We even brushed his teeth so he'd be minty fresh for you."

"Okay, guys, the biggest job is still waiting for us."

We all went back into the little room and eased Jacob back down to the mattress.

Embry looked back and forth between Quil and me. "How the hell are we gonna do this?" he protested.

"Well, when I was in the hospital in Phoenix, the nurses pulled the sheet from behind me and yanked it towards themselves. I turned like I was a rolling log. Then they shoved pillows behind me so I wouldn't slip back.

"Okay, Bella, we got it," Embry said as he steered me toward the door.

"Bells," Jacob stammered; his uninjured hand shaking while he spoke. "Please, Bells, will you do something for me?

"I want you to go outside. I don't want you to hear what's going on in this room. Remember what I said—cover your ears. Now you have to promise me that you'll do it."

I didn't want to leave him, but I answered anyway. "I promise."

I walked reluctantly out to the backyard.

A few minutes later, a stream of profanities and cries ripped through the night air. I covered my ears like I promised; I couldn't stand hearing my Jacob in such agony. What made it worse was the realization that this was my fault.

As suddenly as the screams started, they stopped, and I ran back to the house. I bumped into the _brat pack_ as the exited. They both chimed, "We'll be back in three hours."

* * *

I tripped going through the door to his room. Luckily, the bed halted my trajectory so it didn't jostle Jacob too much. His hand was still shaking, so I held onto it tightly, pulling it to my lips. Slowly, the tremors ceased, and Jacob closed his eyes. I began to draw myself up to a standing position, but his eyes popped open and he wouldn't let loose of my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. It's getting late." _Where else would I be going at this time of night?_

"Wait a minute, Bells. Can I ask you something? Promise me you won't get mad."

"Mmn, hmn." I stood there waiting for him to continue.

He shook his head and mumbled, "Jeez, I'm gonna sound like such a crybaby."

"After what you've been through, no one could _ever _accuse you of being a crybaby," I said sternly.

He gazed at me intensely, and uttered words in Quileute. _Kwop kilawtley, _he said.

I had heard these words before—but when? Why did they sound so familiar? What did they mean? Then I remembered. He had spoken those very words to me the day I had decided to go to Italy to save Edward.

I shook off my stupor. "I'm sorry, what?"

_Kwop kilawtley;_ it means stay with me ... k_wop kilawtley, _Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in the living room. I _am_ staying with you tonight."

"No ... I mean ... jeez, this is so hard for me ... I mean ... stay here with me— right beside me in my bed. I don't want to be alone tonight. I need to be able to touch you, to feel that you're here. Please, Bells, please ... I promise I'll be good. I can't do anything anyway, you know that, right?"

How could I possibly deny him simple human contact? My heart was absolutely melted, and I silently agreed.

"Let me go get my PJs on," I said.

I went into the living room. The lights were all out except for one dim bulb. Billy had already turned in. I took some toothpaste and rubbed my teeth with my index finger in lieu of a toothbrush. I quickly changed into my pajamas and headed back into the bedroom, with a pillow in my hand.

Jacob lifted the blanket with his good hand, his arm instinctively wrapping around my shoulders as I slid under the covers. I cuddled up next to him leaning my head against the base of his neck. It was starting to get cold in his room, but Jacob was so soft and warm; it was like having my own electric blanket.

He turned his head and nuzzled the top of my hair, smoothing some of it away from my face with his fingertips. He let out a sigh of contentment.

"Look, Jacob, I'm only doing this ... because ... well ...uh ... Alright ... I adore you. There are you satisfied?" I swear could _feel_ him smile.

"Jake?"

"Hmmn?"

"I'm warning you, if my being in here with you keeps you from getting your rest, then it's back to the couch I go. You need to sleep. You understand, don't you?"

"I understand that you _adore_ me."

"Close your eyes and go to sleep, sunny boy"

"Sure, sure."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow—a shave and a haircut."

"Okay, Bells—night."

"G'night, Jake."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Night Moves

Jacob's soft steady breathing lulled me to sleep, but it was short-lived, because in three hours on the dot, Quil and Embry showed up.

They tried to tiptoe in, but I heard a loud bang, and an _ow_ at the door jamb. Then I heard a muffled, "Jake—hey buddy, are you awake?" I could feel the mattress move as one of them began shaking his arm.

Jacob groaned loudly, awakening from his slumber. Then suddenly, I felt someone's hand touching my breast.

"Hey—watch it!" I whispered.

Quil's voice responded, "Whoa ... no way ... Is that Bella in the sack with you? Talk about a silver lining!"

"So help me guys, if either of you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone ... **THERE. WILL. BE. .PAY!" **he seethed through gritted teeth.

"He's definitely awake," Embry muttered, as he slowly backed away.

"And," Jacob added, "you'd better keep a lid on your thoughts too ... I don't want the rest of the pack getting any colorful reruns. You got that—right? There's not gonna be a problem, is there?"

"Yeah, Jake, we got it—no problem."

"There better not be!"

"Whew—touch-y!"

I drowsily extricated myself from Jacob's comfortable embrace, and let his _boys_ go to work.

This time it was a lot easier to change Jacob's position. They just had to pull the pillows out a little, and let the weight of his body settle back against them. That had to be as big a relief to Jacob as it was to me.

Holy crow, it was getting cold, waiting in the dim light. My feet felt like ice as I stood on the bare floor. I was anxious to get back into bed, and snuggle up to my _heater_. Oh my gosh, listen to myself, I was actually happy to get into bed with Jacob. Who knew?

As Quil and Embry started out the door, I interrupted their exit.

I had to set the record straight. I didn't want this little incident to accidently get back to Charlie. "Hey guys—I just wanted to let you know that it's really not what it looks like."

"Yeah, I only wish," Jacob stated, wistfully.

"I'm here to give him what little bit of comfort I can."

Quil looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You can come and comfort me too ... anytime you want, doll."

Jacob hissed, "In your dreams, pal."

I heard a big sigh ... from Quil or Embry ... I couldn't tell which. And then they were out the door.

I pulled back the covers and climbed in the bed, greedily seeking Jacob's warmth. It felt so good, as his body heat started to permeate the very core of my being.

"Do you want me to rough 'em up for molesting you?" he joked.

"It was an accident, Jacob." Even though Quil was a master at innuendo, I knew he didn't purposely set out to see what he could get away with.

"I don't know, Quil can be pretty inventive, after all, I was his mentor."

"You got me there."

He chuckled softly, "I certainly hope so."

"Go back to sleep, Jake."

"Anything you say, honey."

As I lay there trying to drift off again, I started to laugh. Here I was practically lying on top of Jacob, in _his_ bed, and Quil was the one to grope me. How ironic is that?

Slowly, sleep overtook me, but sometime in the next couple of hours, I was awakened by Jacob. His body was twitching—as much as it could, being all wrapped up like a mummy. He was mumbling incoherently. His breathing hitched erratically, and he let out several short, loud gasps. I started to sit up, when suddenly a shout escaped his lips. "Leah," he bellowed, "get away ... Sam, help me! No, Leah!"

He was struggling to get up. I leaned over him, trying to keep him from hurting himself further. I softly touched his face hoping I didn't startle him, and murmured, "Jake, wake up—look at me. Open your eyes—please, Jake, it's only a dream. I'm here. Wake up. It's me—it's Bells."

"Bella," he moaned, as he opened his eyes. I pushed his shoulder down to the mattress. His body was still trembling. I hugged him gently, and caressed his face, cooing over and over, "It's okay, Jake, we're both safe now. It was only a dream, it wasn't real."

"God, Bells, I was back in the clearing ... fighting with those damn newborns. They had me ... and I couldn't get up. I couldn't move. I knew I was a goner."

"I know. I know. Shh, it's okay."

"Maybe you'd better hang your dream catcher over _my_ bed tomorrow," he said half seriously.

I leaned in closer and carefully pressed my lips to his. Jacob pulled me to him, his good arm crushing me to his chest.

Crap—I heard Quil and Embry let out a low whistle while we were in this compromising position.

"Hey guys, it's not what it looks like," Embry sang in a falsetto voice.

"Yeah, I only wish," Quil mimicked Jacob's baritone.

"I was only trying to calm him down. He was having a bad dream," I explained, blushing brightly.

"Doesn't look that bad from where I'm standing," Quil retorted.

"Hey," Embry quipped, "You should get yourselves a room ... wait ... you've already got one."

I was tired and decidedly getting crankier by the minute with these guys. "Look, you two—just get Jake turned over once more so we can _all_ get some rest."

"I really don't think there's enough room in that bed for all four of us," Quil smirked.

"That's it! I'm going to use the bathroom. There's a urinal over in the corner in case Jake needs to use it."

"Damn, you're so touchy!" Quil spit out.

"Look who's talking. I distinctly remember a hand—that was incidentally, attached to _your_ arm—groping me in the dark."

"That was an accident ... and accidents do happen, ya know."

"Keep that in mind, Quil," Jake threatened.

I threw off the covers and stood up. As I stormed out of the room, I heard Embry quoting Shakespeare ... sort of. "To pee, or not to pee, that is the question." And then, "C'mon, Jake I haven't got all night."

Walking back toward the bedroom, I spied an embarrassed Embry, toting a very full urinal. "Man, he sure can hold his water," he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: An Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I woke up when the sun started to peek thru Jacob's dusty window. I had no idea what time it was. There was no clock on the dresser, and my cell phone was in my purse in the other room. And darn it, the floor was ice-cold and I didn't want to get out of this nice warm cocoon.

I took a _really_ big breath, and reluctantly tried to pry myself out of Jacob's arms. He woke up with a start and grasped my wrist as I was climbing out of bed, "Trying to escape again, huh?"

"Yes, warden—I'm going to get dressed—it's morning." I had things to do. I couldn't stay in bed with him forever.

"It's cold out there, Bells; come back to bed."

"Don't you want some breakfast?"

"Not when you're around. I don't want breakfast ... I don't want anything ... I don't _need_ anything else when I'm with you."

_I don't believe you. Just wait till your stomach starts rumbling._

I stared at him intently, ignoring his last comment. Changing the subject, I asked "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I don't know," he truthfully answered. "Dumb and Dumber haven't shown up to _push_ _me around _yet. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that."

I couldn't help laughing.

"I definitely have to get up ... breakfast ... Hey, can I borrow a pair of your socks? This floor is freezing."

Still holding my wrist in his steel grasp, he retorted, "Sure, sure. I don't think they'll fit, but you can use a pair if you want."

"Which drawer are they in?"

He rubbed one eye with the back of his hand, yawning. "Dunno."

"What do you mean, you don't know. They're your socks, aren't they?" _I'm definitely going to begin tutoring Sunny, here on how to organize his drawers._

"Yeah, but I throw them in any old drawer after they're washed."

"How do you ever find them?"

"It's not like I wear them very often, Bella—wolf thing, remember?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he probably couldn't see them and began rifling through his dresser drawers.

I found a pair of clean white socks—at least I think they used to be white—but underneath was buried a rectangular object neatly wrapped in a piece of muslin. Curiosity getting the better of me, I carefully unwrapped the bundle. It was a hand carved picture frame, beautifully detailed. In it was a photograph of Jacob and me taken by Charlie, about six months ago. Jacob had a big smile on his face; I was looking up at him. His arm was draped about me casually, _my _arms encircling his waist. A lump started to form in my throat, and my eyes teared up as I read the inscription carved underneath. _Jake_ _and_ _his_ _Bella, together forever. _Hereally had been in love with me all this time_, _andI was too blind to see it.

I sighed, grabbing the socks. I sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled them up over my feet. Gosh his feet were big. The socks were dangling off my toes. I guess a body Jacob's size needs feet big enough to keep his frame upright and steady. And let's face it, Jacob was a _Towering_ _Inferno!_

I got up and sauntered into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast. Billy was making noise as he puttered around in his bedroom, so I figured I'd better get the food on the burners.

I found the eggs easily enough and I scrambled about eight of them in a bowl. I grated up a couple of potatoes and added them to a frying pan that was already buttered and sizzling. My stomach was impatiently growling. Why was I such a martyr? I should have saved myself some stew last night.

While the potatoes were browning, I made Jacob a smoothie with the pasteurized egg whites, milk and OJ. Now where did Charlie find those straws? Ah, the box was right in front of the honey. If it had been a vampire, it would've bit me ... I poured some of the honey into the shake ... I figured why not? Then I stirred it up to a froth.

I stumbled back to the bedroom, nearly taking a nosedive—darn floppy socks! A surprise greeted me. Jacob was already sitting up in bed.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "How did you ...?"

"Dunno, I just forgot I was busted up, and here I sit. Wolf thing, Bells."

"Whatcha got there?" he asked as he licked his lips.

"An orange Julia ... It's got egg protein mixed in it so you can heal faster."

I stuck the straw in the large glass, and said, "Do you need help with this?"

His hand shot out—taking the glass—and in three slurps, the container was empty.

"I'm not _that_ incapacitated," he chuckled.

"Holy crow, you are feeling better."

"Damn straight, c'mere girl. How about a good morning kiss, since you forgot to kiss me goodnight?"

His memory must have been very selective, because I can remember our lips puckering up several times last night. What did he classify as a goodnight kiss?

"I was tired... you were tired ..."

"Trust me, I'm never _that_ tired."

I sat on the bed and stroked his cheek with my hand. God he was beautiful. I leaned in and softly kissed his waiting lips. As I pulled back he caught the back of my head.

"I'm a growing boy, Bells, and there wasn't the least bit of _nutrition_ in that kiss. Everyone knows that kissing is the breakfast of champions. I'm afraid I'll be needing a lot more nutrition, cuz I'm really, really hungry—_hungry_ _like_ _the_ _wolf_." He sang the last line.

"How do you remember the lines from all those old songs? But seriously, don't you guys get brain strain thinking up all these corny comebacks?"

"Nah, it's naturally in our genes ... it's a ..."

"Wolf thing. I GET IT, Jake."

He grabbed my chin with his hand and planted a good one right on my open mouth. It carried enough galvanizing current to curl my hair. Wow! My brain started to get fuzzy. What was I about to do before he electrified me? I couldn't remember. Furthermore, I didn't care that I couldn't remember. Did I even want to try to remember? Nope—I sat there like a stunned idiot. Then my stomach growled again. Oh, breakfast—but apparently not the breakfast of champions, sigh ...

I trotted back to the stove. Billy was wheeling out of his bedroom. "Hey, Bella, good morning. Something smells delicious. Are you sure Charlie can't hire you out to us for awhile. We could use some edible food around here."

"I don't know, Billy, Charlie's kind of fond of me, and I think his stomach is too."

"Charlie's lucky to have a daughter like you."

"And you're lucky to have a son like Jacob. He must be such a joy to have around to help you."

"Yes, it's just the _Joy Luck Club_ at our house all the time," he said with mock seriousness.

"Oh no, not you too Billy. I'm beginning to think I'm in the twilight zone. Everyone here is a comedian, and I'm stuck in the role of the straight man."

"I'm smart enough to leave that comment alone," he chuckled.

I shook my head in amazement.

The potatoes were almost ready, so I pushed them aside with the spatula and poured in the eggs.

When they were finished cooking, I portioned out some for Billy and placed it in front of him at the table, along with a fork and some juice. He peered up at me appreciatively, a smile crinkling up his face.

"Thanks, Bella."

"My pleasure," and yeah, it was.

* * *

This time I put some food on _my_ plate, and then filled up the one for Jacob. I put both plates and some more OJ on a cookie sheet and carefully carted them into the bedroom. I didn't want these treacherous socks to trip me up or I would literally have egg on my face.

Jacob took one whiff, and looked like he was in heaven.

I held his plate and handed him the fork. He frowned, frustrated as he struggled to maneuver the eggs into his mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm right handed," he answered exasperated.

"Here, let me help you."

That's when I heard a slight rustling behind me. Then a voice mocking me, repeated, "Here let me help you_."_

"_'_Leah," Jacob nodded in acknowledgment.

I turned to her, offering a smile.

Leah's eyes narrowed, "Gawd, what the hell are you smiling at, leech lover? And why are you still here anyway?"

Jacob interceded, "She's not that leech's lover anymore, Leah—if it's any of your business. And ... if you can't control your tongue, then you can turn around and leave. Don't let the door hit you in the butt on your way out."

She stood up taller if that was possible, and placed her hands on her hips. "I just came by to see if you needed any help. Obviously I was mistaken. It looks like Little Miss Damsel in Distress here, finally made herself useful for once."

"Yes she has. She's been doing all the cooking and cleaning. She's taking care of me besides."

"Taking care of you?" she snorted. "It's her fault that you're in this sorry state. You're totally busted up, and you're defending her?"

I looked down at the bare floor and whimpered, "I'm really sorry, Leah. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You don't know how sorry I am."

"You're sorry! Well that's just peachy. Look—Go tell that to someone who believes it. If that bloodsucker had drained you the first day you met, we'd all be a lot happier!"

"That's it!" Jacob yelled. "Leah, get out now!"

"It's true isn't it? My apologies if the truth stings a bit. I'm just being honest. No one else has the guts to say it out loud."

"Get out!" Jacob repeated.

"Whatever ... By the way, Tinkerbella—nice outfit ... Fashion advice: lose the socks."

Leah marched out of the room in a huff. I fairly threw the plate of food onto the dresser and followed after her—right on her heels.

Jacob was yelling at me. "No, Bells, let her go!"

She whirled around, noticing me following after her. The scowl on her face was menacing.

"What is it now, Tink?"

"I have something to tell you." _I hope I can get it out without you biting my head off. _

She questioned me in that sarcastic tone of hers. "Now what could be so important that you have to bother me? I'm in a hurry here."

"I wanted you to know that I said goodbye to Edward. I doubt that you would believe it, but I do love Jacob—I really do."

She gave me another scathing look. "The light bulb finally went off, did it? Now that's the first sensible thing that I've ever heard leak out of your mouth.

"Look, Tink, I've got something to tell you too. That's my pack brother laid up in that bed. And if you break his heart, after all the torture you put him through, I will personally hunt you down and rip your head clean off your scrawny neck. Is that clear enough for you?"

I nodded weakly and she added, "Good, now go away and leave me alone." With that being said, she stomped out the front door.

Her words stung, but I knew that I would do my best never to hurt him again. Somehow, that thought numbed the bite of her tirade.

I wheeled around and spied Billy gazing at me slyly. I shrugged my shoulders and ran back to Jacob's room. It felt like a sanctuary, being with him after that verbal assault.

Jacob's voice broke the silence. "Don't let her get to you, Bells. She hates everyone."

"Yeah, but what she said ... it's true. This is all my fault. I'm nothing but a magnet for danger. I draw innocent people into my gravitational field, like some big Super nova."

Jacob's dark eyes bore into mine, a skeptical expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," I stuttered, "You know it's true. I'm an endangerment to everyone whose lives I touch."

A Jacob grin spread across his face, "If you're through, can I ask you something ...? Can I please eat now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: On the Mend

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

At Jacob's simple request, all my fears dissipated, like a dew drop in the sunlight. How did he do it? I couldn't help smiling back at him like a complete imbecile.

The food was still warm, so I spooned it to him again and grabbed some bites off my plate while he was still chewing. I took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them up when we were finished eating. Billy was still at the table reading yet another book, so I slipped his plate out from under him as he read.

I had promised Jacob a shave and a haircut, so I spent the next few minutes going back and forth trying to find shaving cream, a comb, scissors etc. Then I carried my clothes into the bathroom and quickly changed. Finally—socks that actually fit my feet!

I had never shaved anyone else in my whole life. This was going to be weird. I figured it would be good practice though, in case I ever had to take care of Charlie when he got older. I would finally get the chance to shave off his beloved mustache.

All thumbs—I was all thumbs ... why was I so nervous? After all, it was only Jacob.

Was I tempting fate? With my track record, Jacob might be shy an ear or a nose. And yet here I stood with a lethal weapon in my hand.

As usual, Jacob was totally relaxed; lying there with his eyes closed. Maybe he didn't want to witness his own blood being shed. How could he be so trusting, knowing I was the one wielding the razor?

My fingers quivered slightly as I ran them over his chin and upper lip. He had a very light beard, thank goodness. Maybe I wouldn't do much damage after all. I washed his face, squirted some shaving cream into my hand and gently slathered it onto the stubble.

Jacob was amused at my attempt to shave him. I had to lather him up twice.

"Okay, Bells, this time I'll pull my skin taut and you use the razor. Don't worry, I have complete faith in you ... I think."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Then I added, "You know I've become quite partial to your nose and both of your ears. Are you sure you don't want to do this yourself. I'll stretch the skin, and you remove the fuzz."

"I'm right handed, Bells. This could get pretty messy—plus I know how well you do around the smell of blood."

"Okay, I'm convinced." I started to shave his chin with definite trepidation; however the razor seemed to skim over the area with ease. But ... I was scared that I would cut his upper lip to bloody shreds. I thought maybe I should close my eyes; that idea was really brilliant—I'd probably remove his whole lip with that tactic. Sensing my frustration and fear, Jacob pulled his lip down over his teeth, and pointed toward the spot with his good hand. A few flicks of the razor, and the stubble was whisked away.

Even though I was afraid of slicing him accidentally, the act of shaving him was kind of sensual in a way. Smoothing foam on his russet skin, and sliding the razor over his upper lip and chin was almost like a choreographed dance.

After removing all traces of the foam, I handed him a towel to dry his face. I gingerly went over the areas with the palm of my hand. It was baby smooth—just the way I liked it. No _grunge look_ for me; I liked my men to be clean shaven.

He looked so adorable; I wanted to kiss his face off. It should have been against the law for anyone to be that darn cute.

I must have been staring at my handiwork for awhile, because his eyes suddenly got wide, and he blurted out, "What?"

"Nothing ... it's just that ... I told you once that you were sort of beautiful, but you're more than that. You're without a doubt utterly irresistible."

"Yeah?" he blushed.

"Yeah, you are ... utterly irresistible."

He smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, does that make you nervous—I mean my being irresistible and all?"

"Yeah, it kinda does."

Jacob patted my hand. "Well, I thought it was pretty obvious, but if it makes you feel any better, you make me nervous too ... really nervous ... a lot!"

"I don't believe it. _Mr. Exudes Confidence_ is nervous around me?"

"It's an act, Bells. I'm usually shaking like a leaf on the inside. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

I took the towel away from him, throwing it into the basin of water, along with the other shaving supplies. "I guess we won't have to be nervous around each other any more, huh?"

"Speak for yourself, Bells. Every time you're near me, I'm a jangled bundle of nerves."

"Would you like me to soothe them for you?" I asked, winking at him.

"Anything you say, girl."

I turned to leave. "Wait... I thought you were about to soothe my jangled nerves?"

"I am. You'll see soon enough, Sunny Boy."

I came back a few minutes later with a dish drain, some towels, the refilled pan of water, a garbage bag and a bottle of shampoo.

I pulled the pillows out from behind Jacob, and proceeded to place the garbage bag over the mattress trailing the end into an empty trash can. I placed the drain board over top and laid a towel inside it.

"Okay, Sunny, you need to lie down." I helped to ease him into position onto the board.

I scooped out a couple of cups of water and let it cascade over his hair, completely soaking it. Then I applied some shampoo and went to work. I moved my soapy fingers back and forth, slowly massaging the shampoo through his hair and scalp.

"Feels good," he groaned, "don't stop. I think my nerves are starting to _unjangle_."

"Told you so."

I continued to massage his scalp for a few minutes more, then rinsed the soapy remains off with more warm water, and watched it trickle into the trash can.

After removing all the supplies, I asked," What do you want me to put in your hair?"

"Just your magic fingers."

"No, silly—do you use, gel, spray—what?"

"Nothing ... au naturale. Wolf fur and gel don't mix very well, Bella."

"Oh, right. Anyhow, I promised I would cut your hair today, but I can only do the front. It's not like you're a two dimensional character in a book (wink, wink).You are—"

Jacob interrupted, "a flesh and blood, utterly irresistible hunk?"

"Yeah, I'd have to climb all over you to get every strand of your hair trimmed."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

Winking at me, he crowed, "Climb all over me. I give you my permission."

"Jake!" I frowned.

"Whaaat? It was worth a try." He gave me that innocent puppy dog expression.

"Settle down, Sunny. How do you want the front cut?"

"Jeez, I don't know. I hate it when my hair hangs down in my eyes. Cut it really short."

I tilted my head to one side. "I like the way it flops in your eyes—it's sort of endearing."

Jacob scrunched up his nose. "Never mind; Leave it long."

"You just told me to cut it short."

"I know that—but you like it like this."

"You don't have to leave it like that on my account. Tell you what, how about I cut it right above your eyebrows?"

"That depends ... Will I still look endearing?"

"Mmn, hmn." There's no way in the world that he wouldn't look endearing.

I combed through his wet tresses. He had such beautiful thick black hair. Pulling it forward, I trimmed the locks at a slant, long enough so that I liked it, and short enough so that he wouldn't be irritated by it.

"Enough for now," I announced.

I swept up all that glossy dark hair from the floor. It seemed like a sin to throw it away. I secretly snatched a piece and placed it in my pocket. I finally pulled up a chair and reached over to hold his hand.

"Gosh, it's so quiet in here. Do you mind if I put on a CD?"

"I thought you didn't like music."

"Being with you has changed my mind." Pulling out a CD from my purse, I chirped, "I hope you like this. It's a score from a movie called _Eclipse_. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire—only there's this werewolf best friend, who adores her, and tries to make her his own."

"What a stupid premise for a movie. What moron would cough up the cash to see it. You sure know how to pick 'em, Bells—that movie would really suck ... hey—wait a minute—are you kidding me? You made that up didn't you?"

The look on his face was priceless. We both broke up laughing.

I put the CD into Jacob's player. The music was sedating, and achingly beautiful.

Billy wheeled inside to see what music this was. I told him it was music from _Eclipse._

He responded with, "I've never heard of that movie, but it sure has some pretty music."

While the music was playing, I heard a rumbling outside the house. Gravel was being crushed as if under some heavy wheels. Billy was yelling, "Come on in, Doc." It was Carlisle, with a portable XRAY machine. It never ceased to amaze me how he got a hold of such equipment. Who did he have to bribe, or did he pay a pretty penny for it out of his own wallet?

We all had a devil of a time getting that machine into Jacob's postage stamp of a room. Billy got on the horn immediately and called the pack to help us out. Even Sam, Jared and Paul came to our assistance. Carlisle was also prepared. He brought along an XRAY technician.

Carlisle gave the directions as to what positions he needed Jacob to be in. The guys moved him around like he was a rag doll, and all the pictures got taken. Carlisle lifted each XRAY up to the light and made his prognosis." Well, Jacob, it looks like your ribs are healed. Your leg needs another day or two, and your arm can probably be used by tonight. No heavy lifting though and you shouldn't bear any weight on that leg until I give you the go ahead."

"I'm cutting back on the continuous rate of the Dilaudid. You can still administer your own if you need to. If in the next few hours you find that you're comfortable without it, I'll come back and remove it for you."

"I'm going to leave some exercise instructions with Billy. I want you to exercise that arm four times a day. I'll have Billy remind you."

"Sure, sure, Doc, no problem. And, Doc, thanks for everything." All the people in the room echoed his sentiments.

Carlisle and the technician wheeled the XRAY machine out the door with the help of Jared and Paul. It bumped and lumbered along until it got pushed up the ramp and into the truck it came in.

Carlisle jumped into the vehicle along with the tech and waved as they drove off.

Jared and Paul came running into the house and chaos broke loose. Everyone was hooting and hollering, and high fiving each other. Embry caught my hands and was jumping up and down with me. Even _Mr. Sober Sides_, Sam, was patting people on the back and laughing. Quil lifted me off my feet, and swung me in a circle, leaving his arms wrapped tightly around me a little tooooo long.

Jacob spoke up right about then. "Quil ... Quil**! **You've got _your_ paws on _my_ girl, pal. Fun's over, put her down."

"Ah, Jake. We're pack brothers, share and share alike, right?"

"Quil, I'd share my food with you, my shelter, maybe even my Rabbit. But if you think for one minute that I'd share Bells with you—think again!"

"Damn touchy werewolf."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy in his wheelchair in the middle of the doorway, with tears in his eyes—tears of relief and happiness. I walked up to him and unashamed, kissed his grizzled cheek and threw my arms around him. Jacob was going to be all right. We were all going to be all right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer gets the credit for these wonderful characters. I'm just having my way with them. **

* * *

The boisterous play continued for quite awhile. Sam was actually the one to get everyone back in line and shoved them out the door. They were all still laughing and jostling one another as they vacated the house.

As the room grew quiet, my thoughts started to race inside my head. My heart was lifted, no longer weighed down by an unbearable burden. Victoria was destroyed. She was gone—really gone. It was almost unfathomable. For months, her presence had been hanging over me like a guillotine ready to sever my head from my body at any given moment. I was also no longer torturing myself over constantly hurting my best friend, my Jacob. And he was no longer physically or emotionally suffering because of my choices. My main concern now was to help Jacob regain his health and strength ... and then in the back of my mind ... my second concern, the threat of the Volturi.

Would they be able to detect my whereabouts if I was hiding in a wolf's den? Maybe they would give up and assume I had moved away. Not likely—Aro would hunt me down until the day I died (hopefully not of unnatural causes).

I put all thoughts of the Vampire hierarchy out of my consciousness. For the present, I would concentrate on being happy and making Jacob happy too.

"A voice jolted me out of my reverie, "Would you like a penny?"

I must've seemed miles away to him. "I'm sorry, what?"

It was Jacob's voice, "For your thoughts."

"Oh, right."

He narrowed his eyes as he gazed at me. "What were you thinking about so hard? I thought you were gonna bust a blood vessel or somethin'."

I chose my words carefully. "I was thinking about how lucky I am to still have you with me ... in one piece. And how grateful I am that Victoria is out of the picture. Thank you, Jacob. I owe you so much for putting your life on the line for me even though I don't deserve it. I can never repay you," I choked.

His grave eyes bored into mine with a thread of intensity that held me helplessly spellbound. "I know of a way ..." he said. "Just love me Bella; love me with all of your heart, all of your mind, and with your whole soul. And I'll say that the debt is paid in full with interest."

My voice cracked, "Why did you have to say that, Jake? You're going to make me cry again."

"Don't cry, Bells, just come over here and hold me."

I edged over to the bed and without hesitation this time, crawled in next to him. I leaned into his good side nestling my cheek against his, my one arm around his neck, the other at his splinted shoulder. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, I feel fine—better than fine actually. Jeez, this is gonna sound kinda corny, but maybe I'm so high on your love right now, that I don't even need this painkiller any more."

As I lay there cuddled up against my best friend, and the love of my newly found life, I couldn't help wishing that the rest of this planet would just leave us alone—disappear even. We could exist in our own little bubble, oblivious to the outside world, safe from its interference. Living and breathing only for each other. That would be my idea of heaven ... bound together in mutual affection for all eternity.

Unfortunately, this was _not_ heaven, and the mundane would eventually drag us down.

* * *

The minutes ticked away, robbing us of every precious moment of our time together. Before I knew it, the stroke of twelve was upon us. Did we really have to eat ... again?

I couldn't care less about eating. It was a nuisance having to always stop what I was doing to refuel my body. But ... I loved to cook. Wasn't that a contradiction? I guess it was seeing other people enjoying my efforts, or just the process of combining flavors and textures. I didn't even mind cleaning up the kitchen and washing up the dishes and the pots and pans. I was in no mood to create a gourmet meal at this moment, however.

I got up reluctantly and trudged to the fridge. There was some leftover sauerkraut from two days ago, and I found a can of corned beef. Reuben sandwiches were fast and easy.

I grilled them up quickly, paired them up with fresh fruit—and another smoothie for Jacob—and called to Billy. He was already following his nose to the food.

I sat in the chair next to Jacob's bed and watched him eat. He looked as depressed as I felt. We should be celebrating. Instead we were both dreading our imminent separation.

"You're gonna leave tonight aren't you?" God, those soulful brown eyes slayed me every time.

"Yeah, school tomorrow. I have to cook for Charlie tonight too. I'm surprised he hasn't burned the house down yet. He's a menace to anything food related." I tried halfheartedly to smile ... I failed miserably.

"I wish you could stay."

"I _want_ to, but the world is conspiring against us as usual."

"You'll come down to see me tomorrow though, right? Jeez, Bells, we still have a few hours left to us, and I miss you already."

"I know ... I feel exactly the same. We've got to come up with some kind of plan if we're going to be together. We've got to fit schoolwork in there too. Even though I love you to distraction, I still would like to go to college. Jake, you've got to promise me that you'll keep up with your studies, because I want you to be my equal; you've got to be with me in college. I can't and won't leave you behind."

"I've thought about that. Did you know that my sister graduated High School in two and a half years? Now that I have a reason to apply myself, I could speed up my graduation too. Hell, maybe I'll even get my college degree before you do. Damn, this is so weird. Wasn't it just yesterday, that I almost bought the farm? And here I am planning the future for both of us. _Us ..._ I'm really getting fond of that word. Two days ago, there was only Jacob, and now, it's Jake and Bells ... us. My biggest wish is now reality. I want to shout it from the rooftop! I think I will ..."

He took a deep breath and before he could let out a yell, I silenced his lips with a kiss that would put Hollywood to shame. Did I say kiss? It sort of started out that way, but suddenly my arms were around his neck, then they were tangled in his hair. I kept pulling him closer, and we both simply forgot about his injuries. I was climbing up over him in the bed; his good arm was around my waist, and then when things really were starting to heat up—whammo! I could feel a couple pairs of eyes upon us.

Two voices accompanied the eyes. "Don't you two ever stop?"

"Don't_ you_ two ever knock?" This was starting to get ridiculous—not to mention annoying.

"If we did that—why, we'd miss out on a lot of juicy stuff," Quil countered.

Embry glared at us. "Ya know, once in a while you could make us feel welcome. Here we are coming by to see how Jake is making out. We had no inkling that he was _seriously_ making out!"

"Yeah," Quil interjected, "And we even brought a present with us."

"Oh alright," I said, "let's see it then. I'm sorry, guys—really."

They stood there with their hands behind their backs. Embry put his offering on the bed. It was a bicycle pump. Then Quil handed Jacob a package; helping him to open it. Jacob started to snicker. It was one of those human sized blow up dolls. Jacob and I both roared with laughter. I had to admit, these guys were priceless. I got down off the bed and gave each one of them a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We didn't want Jake to get lonely, so we thought since there'd be room in the bed tonight, Bubbles here, could keep him company," Embry explained.

"Do you two have plans tonight?" I asked.

Quil gave me a _come_ _hither_ stare. "What did you have in mind, Doll?"

"I was hoping you could spend some time with Jake after I leave. I don't want him to be lying here brooding just because I'm gone. He could use a little distraction, and—let's face it guys— you two are _very_ distracting."

Embry smiled, "Sure, I guess we could sneak it into our tight schedules."

We all chatted about school and about bringing Jacob his assignments so he wouldn't fall behind in his classes. Embry complained about his mom being so strict. Quil talked about all the girls that supposedly were falling prey to his charms. Before we knew it, it was time for me to head home.

"Guys, do you think you could give us a minute alone?"

They looked at us knowingly, and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

I handed Jacob my cell phone and the charger. "Here," I said, "keep this with you. I'll phone you as soon as I get home. If you get lonesome or just want to hear my voice—I don't care what time it is—call me. I'll have Charlie's phone right next to me. The number's on the contact list. One more thing before I leave ... I love you, Jacob Black."

"Love you too, Bells."

We shared a tender goodbye kiss, and I backed out of the room, and out to my waiting truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Busy Signal**

**Disclaimer: All the following characters are property of S. Meyer**

* * *

My heart weighed a ton as I tramped down the walkway to my truck. Several times I stopped—tempted to turn back—but I knew that inevitably I would have to say goodbye to Jacob sometime tonight. I didn't think my heart could bear another goodnight in one twenty-four hour period.

I trudged onward, listening to the gravel's light crunch as each leaden foot crushed the stones into the earth. A cold wind was swirling around me, and great drops of rain started to fall from the sky, echoing my sentiments.

I stumbled into the truck, almost missing the step up, as my vision began to blur. My eyes were getting moist, and no, it wasn't from the rain. Stupid overactive tear ducts!

_I'm not going to cry,_ I told myself ... _I'm not going to cry. This is entirely ludicrous._ Even Jacob would be telling me not to be acting so stupid. He'd still be here tomorrow. _That's right ... think ahead. Think about seeing him tomorrow_—if I lived that long. Ugh! I hated goodbyes, even the temporary kind. _Temporary, that's it ... it's only temporary_. But sometimes even temporary could seem too long.

I fought against my insistent tear ducts all the way to Forks, only to restart the battle as I entered the front door to my home. _I'm not going to cry; I have too much to do._

My clothing was sopping wet from the short sprint from the truck. I ripped off my dripping jeans, shirt and socks, and chucked them into the washing machine. After cleaning up the puddle left behind, I raced up the stairs and put on a pair of my favorite sweats.

The kitchen somehow seemed empty. I never minded being alone before, but now I was missing my _Sunny. _I kept staring longingly at the telephone hanging on the wall. I could imagine it beckoning to me ... _call Jake ... call Jake_. I should start supper first, but what the heck ...

I grabbed the phone and dialed my cell number. It was busy! What the ...?

I started getting supper ready; mashed potatoes, a ham slice and green beans—an easy meal.

While everything was cooking, I tried the number again ... busy?

I hung up the phone hastily and dialed again. Maybe I had accidentally hit a stray number in my hurry to call him ... busy! Now I was getting annoyed. Who would he be calling—and on my phone?

I started throwing the dishes and utensils onto the table. Some nerve—here I was fretting about the boy, missing him terribly and he was using up my minutes to call someone else.

I gave it one more try ... busy! That was the last straw.

I started mashing up the potatoes probably more forcefully than I needed to. "Men ..." I muttered.

Just then the phone rang. I picked it up angrily and fairly shouted, "Well, it's about time. What do you mean by using up my minutes? Who have you been talking to? Quil, Embry? Another girl, perhaps?"

The voice on the other end was not Jacob's. Uh-oh.

"First of all, Bells, who are you yelling at? Second of all, we are going to have a serious discussion when I get home about why you can't seem to keep your temper under control. And third, I have I text message from Jacob. It reads, 'Can you please give a message to Bella for me? Bella, honey, are you OK? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour. Can you please hang up so I can talk to you? I'm really worried'."

"Now, don't touch the phone again until you hear it ring. Okay, kid?"

"Right, Dad. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You're not off the hook yet, young lady. We'll talk some more when I get home."

My anger was totally dissipated, and replaced with ... shame. Holy crow, I guess we were both dialing at the same time. Here I was thinking the worst about my sweetheart, and he was giving me the benefit of the doubt. I definitely did not deserve him.

I finished whipping up the potatoes, and making the gravy. Then I set out the bread. I was on pins and needles, waiting for the call. When the phone finally did ring, I snatched it up so fast that I had to juggle the receiver to keep it from crashing to the floor.

"Jake," I breathed in relief.

"Jeez, Bells, I was going out of my mind with worry. I thought something had happened to you. Please don't do that to me again. I was just about ready to jump out of this bed and go searching for you."

"I'm really sorry, Jake. It started pouring outside, and I had to slow the truck down to a snail's pace. Then when I got home, I had to change clothes because they were soaking wet. And then, I decided to start supper. I didn't want you to be hanging on the phone while I was starting up the food. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, I was concerned—that's all. Knowing your reputation for accidents, I was in a panic. I was imagining a million and one dangerous situations, with you smack dab in the middle."

"I'm sorry I made you worry. That was not my intention. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Yeah, I forgive you. I always do. I'm such a hopeless sucker for you, Bells. It's pathetic. I'm like the stay-puffed marshmallow man when it comes to you."

"So, are we good then?"

"We're always good."

"Well then, _good_**,**" I reiterated. "Speaking of good, how did the bath go tonight? Did the guys get it done?"

"Yeah, but it just wasn't the same," he sighed. "Quil and Embry are my boys, but they definitely need some educating on the finer points of Bed Bathing 101."

"Hey, more good news. The Doc took out my IV right after you left. The arm splint is gone too. Now I have the use of both arms. I can't wait to hold you tight. And this time, I know you'll be willing to let me."

"I never did mind it when you hugged me, Jake. I just couldn't breathe."

"Oh, right," he laughed.

"You know, your hugs were the one thing that comforted me when I wasn't ... well ... quite myself. You were my safe harbor. You made me feel whole again. I was in pieces, and you were the glue held me together. It was _your_ arms that kept me from falling apart."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you, Jake."

"I'm glad you're Okay. Damn, I guess I better go so you can take care of Charlie. I'm jealous. He gets you all to himself for the whole night."

"You better go; you need some rest."

"I'll be dreaming about you, Bells."

"Bye, Jake, Love you."

"Wait, wait, wait ... don't hang up yet. I love hearing you say that. Tell me once more— please? For me?"

"I love you, Jake. You've got to have figured that out by now."

"I know, I know. But it bears repeating all the same. I'll _never _get tired of hearing you say it, never! I fought too long and hard hoping to finally have it come from your own sweet lips. I've never, ever loved anyone else but you, Bella. It's always been you. I have always loved you, and I always will."

"Jake," I murmured, "what can I say?"

"You already said it, and that's all that matters. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Jake, love you."

"Love you more."

After replacing the receiver, I had to sit down. He essentially left me breathless. The boy was totally smitten, with me of all people. I was starting to feel giddy and lightheaded. My heart was so full I thought it would explode in my chest. I wondered if this feeling was mutual, because for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to stay away from him all these years either. He was my bright star, bathing me in sunlight. I had once loved Edward—or so I thought, but Jacob was ever-present in the corridors of my mind, pricking at my conscience. Jacob ... Jacob ... Jacob.

My thoughts turned to dread as I heard the ominous roar of the cruiser pulling up outside. I cringed internally. Charlie was home.

I waited until he took off his gun belt. He'd never shoot me on purpose; but it still could go off accidentally. I could see the headlines now: Chief of police guns down daughter after altercation over a busy signal. This town would eat it up.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He gave me that _you're in_ _heaps of trouble_ glare.

I set out the food and sat in the chair opposite him. I couldn't look him in the eye. The mashed potatoes suddenly seemed very interesting. I was swirling intricate patterns in them with my fork.

Charlie took one mouthful, swallowed, and said, "You can stop playing with those spuds, Bells. We're going to have this conversation right now." He exhaled deeply and continued. "I'm really disappointed in you."

Darn, I hated it when he said that. It stung. I felt my face turn scarlet.

"Jake's hurting at this very minute and your getting upset over a little thing like his phone was busy? That's very petty of you. I thought you were bigger than that."

"You know, that boy helped you through a trying time, and now it's your turn to help him. Getting angry over a paltry annoyance like a busy signal is not my idea of helping. You've got to at least try to control your temper."

"I will, Dad. I promise. And I'm so sorry I shouted at you."

"Don't apologize to me. I want you to make things right with Jacob. He doesn't deserve it."

"He's already forgiven me, Dad. I did apologize. You aren't going to shoot me are you?" I said with mock contrition.

He smiled mischievously, "I might just wing you—nothing serious."

"As long as it's my left arm. I have a test coming up tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I'll put you under house arrest instead. That way you can still do the cooking and the laundry."

"Do I get out early for good behavior?"

"Only if you swear to it."

He stood up and strode into the living room. "Bells," he yelled, "where's my Bible?"

"It's on the top shelf of the book case."

"I can't find it ... wait ... never mind."

He came back into the kitchen carrying a heavy book.

"I_ w_ant you to place your right hand on this book and swear to me and to God in heaven that you'll honestly try to curb your anger."

"Dad, this is silly ... I'm not swearing on a Webster's Unabridged Dictionary."

"I couldn't find the Bible," he mumbled. "But just do it, unless you'd rather stare at the four walls for the next two weeks."

"Okay, okay, but I don't think this would hold up in a court of law. I promise to do my best and not get angry over the small stuff. There, are you happy now?"

"Yes—now go put this book back on the shelf while I finish my supper."

I walked into the living room, and replaced the dictionary back into the gaping space it left right next to Charlie's Bible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Meet Chad Alan Deveraux

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

What a relief. The sky was clear. I wasn't under house arrest, Charlie was happy for the moment, and Jacob was healing at lightning speed. Nothing could ruin this beautiful day— except for this …. Ugh! I put the key in the ignition, and all I got for my effort was a sickening click.

Charlie was already on his way to work, and besides, I had his darn cell phone. My own personal mechanic was laid up with about a million broken bones, and I had a test scheduled for today. Stupid unreliable truck!

I didn't want to worry Jacob again. He had enough on his plate. So I decided to hoof it. I stepped out of the ancient behemoth and slammed the door shut. I had barely taken two steps when I heard a car honking. I didn't recognize the car even though it was a stand out. The candy apple red metallic paint glinted in the sunlight. At least it wasn't a shiny silver Volvo. I didn't recognize the driver either, but the person in the passenger seat was waving at me. Eric motioned for me to come around to the passenger side of the sports car.

"You're not going to walk to school are you?" Eric asked.

"I hadn't planned on it, but my truck had other ideas." The frown on my face suggested that this definitely wasn't my plan.

"How'd you like to ride in style? You'll be the envy of Fork's High." He turned to the blonde Adonis behind the wheel. "Chad won't mind, will you, Chad?"

A honey-smooth voice with an accent right out of Tara, chimed in with, "It would be my downright pleasure to escort you to the school. It would be brutish of me to leave a lady such as yourself stranded on this dusty road when I have the means to relieve your distress."

The driver stepped out of the car, after that long-winded speech and walked to the opposite door. "Yorkie, can you let this beautiful lady take your seat. My father will not mind if you sit between us, on the trunk. I will be driving at a judicious speed so as not to jostle you or the little lady."

"I do not believe we have met. Chad Alan Deveraux, at your service ma'am." He took my right hand in his and lowered his head to place a tender kiss upon it." I believe you are the daughter of Charles Swan the Police chief, Miss Isabella. So glad to finally meet you."

I hadn't really looked up at him until this introduction—and when I did, my jaw must have hit the ground. He was about six feet two with sandy colored hair, a strand of which fell forward over one of his ice blue eyes. His lips were turned up in a rakish smile, and his teeth were so white, he could have been the poster boy for a tooth paste commercial. The planes of his face were dotted with two dimples on either side that enhanced the chiseled features of his cheekbones. His body build was lean but muscular. He was wearing a light blue sweater, covered with a charcoal gray leather jacket. All in all he looked like he had stepped from the pages of an Esquire magazine.

Never releasing my hand, he led me to the seat, helping me to settle in and carefully closed the car door. Eric was already seated up on the trunk—and away we went.

Trying not to sound like a fool, I inquired, "So Chad where are you from?"

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and proud of it."

Well that explained the accent anyway. But what the heck was he doing here in Forks? "What am I doing here? You do not have to say it out loud; your eyes said it all. My father is a lawyer and my sainted mother is divorcing him. He figured if he lived in your quaint little hamlet and received less money for his services, maybe the settlement would not pinch as much. At first I was reticent to embrace your small town, but now that I have had the delight of meeting you, it seems a lot less formidable."

There was something about this guy that got on my nerves. He was too polite, his words flowery. And that drawl … I never could stand that slow Southern speech. I was too impatient. I wanted to say, spit it out already! He held the door for me, and once again took my hand and led me to the sidewalk. The girls were all staring at him, making plans in their heads as to how to get to first base no doubt.

* * *

Jessica jumped me as soon as I sat down in my English class, pumping me for information. "How long has he been here? Does he have any of our classes? Most importantly, does he have a girlfriend? C'mon, Bella, spill!"

_Geesh, take a breath, Jess._ "There's nothing to spill. I hardly know a thing about him, except that his dad's a lawyer, and he drives a very expensive car."

Jessica was squirming in her seat, her eyes lit up like beacons. "Eric told me it's an Alpha Romeo Spider. And there are only eighty like it in the world."

"Big deal," I chirped, "I'll bet there's less than eighty '53 Chevy trucks floating around the whole universe."

Not to be outdone, Jessica cooed, "But can your truck cruise at 140 miles per hour."

"No, but it doesn't cost half a million bucks either. Jessica, I'm not impressed by fancy vehicles. As long as a car runs okay, then I'm happy. I'd be even happier, if the cost of that particular purchase was given to help poor starving children who don't know what a car looks like."

Jessica, sat up straighter in her seat, scowling. "Get off your soapbox, Bella; I'm still setting my cap for this Chad guy. He is gorgeous."

I waved my hand at her. "He's all yours, Southern drawl and all."

I was so lucky that Charlie, even kiddingly, didn't shoot me in the arm, because I was hustling through an essay test on the _Vicar of Wakefield_. This wasn't one of my favorites, but I still enjoyed reading it a couple of times. I'm pretty sure I got a least a 'B' on it.

* * *

Chemistry was my next class, and I felt my stomach lurch as Chad came sauntering into the room. The girls were whispering among themselves. I felt all eyes travel to me as he plunked down in the adjacent chair. I could feel _hate_ waves leveled at my head, but what could I do? I certainly didn't encourage _Mr. Southern Charm_ to direct his attentions to me. I didn't understand it. Did I have some kind of pheromones that I was unaware of?

He leaned out of his seat towards me. "Isabella, I am so glad you are in this class with me. It will be so much more enjoyable when I have someone to talk to."

How annoying. I still tried to be civil, and smiled politely. "It's Bella—just Bella. And really, I'm not that much of a talker. I'm more the quiet introverted type."

"Well, Bella, you just let me do most of the talkin' then. And you can do the listenin' part, if that is alright with you?"

"Mmn, hmn"

For the rest of the class, I tried not to talk or _listen_ to him, but concentrated on what the teacher was trying to get across to us. I actually loved chemistry; I liked to do equations for the fun of it. Today was not the day to test my enjoyment though, because all I could think about was making a run for it. One more class and it was straight out the door to call Jacob. Lunch could wait.

* * *

I pulled the cell phone out of my backpack, and entered the number. Jacob sounded so animated, more like my energetic, Sunny. "Hey Bells, how's school goin'? Do you miss me?"

"Yeah, a lot."

He hesitated a split second and then spoke. "What's wrong?"

He knew me so well. He could tell by hearing those few choice words that I was concerned about something. "I can't come see you tonight. My truck wouldn't start this morning."

"Do you think that a little thing like that could keep us apart? I'll send Embry down to your place right after school. He can look under the hood and have it fixed in a jiffy. Now is there anything else I can fix for you?"

"I don't think so."

"What is it, Bells? I can tell that something else is bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I sighed. There was no use in trying to keep any secrets from him. "There's this new kid in school," I started, "a rich, spoiled, Southern charmer. I don't know—he sort of rubs me the wrong way."

"He better not be rubbing you the wrong way—or any way! You're my girl now, and I'll be doing any and all rubbing that needs to be done."

"Is that a promise?"

"Scout's honor." Then he added, "Stay away from him, Bells—he sounds like trouble."

"I'm trying to, but that Southern wind seems to waft my way when I least expect it Oh no, here he comes again. I better go. Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells, love you."

"Ah there you are," _that_ voice exclaimed, "Am I that zephyr that you alluded to, Sugar."

Caught in the act, darn! "What …? uh … umm …. " I turned beet red.

He tipped his head down to my eye level. "That truly is a mighty fine shade of red if I do say so myself, Isabella."

"Bella—just Bella, and yes I was talking to my boyfriend about you."

"Am I to understand that I have a rival for your affection?"

"You understand correctly."

That Southern smile graced his features again. "Have you not heard that all is fair in love and war, Isabella?"

"Bella . . .!" I fairly shouted this time. Was his brain as thick as his accent? "Why would you want to start a battle when there are so many other girls in this school? I'm sure you could have your pick of any of them."

"None of them have piqued my interest as you have. Will you consent to go out with me sometime?"

What a mouthful. Where did he get this stuff?

I sighed. He was hard to discourage. "Look, Chad, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I already have a steady boyfriend. I can't go out with you."

Chad winked at me. "You cannot? Or you will not?"

I blurted out, "Either."

"I see, but I will still persevere in my pursuit of you. I come from a long line of rebels, and I will not quit. The thought is hateful to me."

"It'll be a waste of your time, Chad. I'm already in love with someone, and always will be. We have a history together, and frankly, I don't really know you."

"We can have our own history in the making, sugar. And when you get to know me, I am sure we can come to some kind of arrangement."

_I think I'm getting to know you already_, I thought to myself … _you arrogant, conceited, smooth talking megalomaniac!_

Placing his arm out for me to grab hold of, he inquired, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you back to the cafeteria then?"

Was he nuts? I shook my head. "No thanks, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Well then, Bella, I will see about directing my attentions elsewhere. But … I will be waiting in the wings, so to speak, in the event that you should change your mind."

_Don't hold your breath, windbag!_ Was he kidding me? What 17 yr old guy talked like that? He must have seen _Gone with the Wind_ one too many times. Or better yet, maybe he was Rhett Butler, reincarnated. Whatever it was, I was determined to avoid his social circle.

As I ambled to my next class, I noticed that Lauren was walking along with Chad. He had his arm around her shoulder, and she looked ecstatic. I was ready to hurl, even though my stomach was running on empty. He sure was a fast mover, for someone who talked so slow.

* * *

My Classes passed by in a blur, and soon the bell rang and another day was shot to H E double hockey sticks. I dragged myself to the parking lot, with little hope of seeing my Chevy pull up. I was hoping for a miracle—that somehow Embry would drop it by for me—but no such luck. I waited in the lot alone, willing my truck to arrive, when _Mr._ _Pepsodent_ showed up at my elbow. Why did it have to be him?

"It would be my pleasure to drive you somewhere, Bella. There is no reason that we cannot be friends. And as a friend, I would take it kindly if you would accept my offer."

Ugh, I needed to get to Newton's. They were depending on me. I had no choice, so I relented. "Okay, as a friend I accept your gallant offer."

Putting his hand over his heart and blinking his bright blue eyes, he remarked, "Are you mocking my sincere attempt at chivalry?"

"No, but I do think you're laying it on a little too thick there, Chad."

He actually grinned at that comment. "I love it when you talk back to me that way."

My eyebrows must've shot up a mile. "Chad, what are you saying? I just insulted you."

"I know; I am cognizant of that fact. However, your turn of phrase intrigues me."

"Do you sleep with a dictionary under your pillow?"

He laughed heartily. "Now I _am_ duly chastised by a little lady. I have no repartee prepared for that one."

We reached Newton's store and Chad got the door for me, and entered as well." I will come back to pick you up," he drawled. "When do you get off?"

"You don't have to do that, Chad," I told him.

"What time?" he persisted.

"Four thirty. But I need to get to La Push before going home. I don't want you to have to drive out of your way."

He took my hand, kissing it for the second time today. "I look forward to it, sugar."

Mike turned to me as Chad swaggered out the door. "Is he for real?"

I blew out a puff of air. "I don't know. You tell me, Mike."

Mike leaned against the counter. "I think it's a put on—a show to impress the girls with that _Louisiana_ crap."

"I think you're right, but there a lot of girls willing to step in it, just to be around his pretty face."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: True Colors

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

At five minutes after four, Mike came to me with a perplexed expression on his face." Didn't you tell Deveraux to pick you up at four thirty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's out there waiting in the parking lot already. It's kind of creepy."

"How do you know it's him?"

"Come on, Bella, there's no mistaking _that_ car."

With a note of sarcasm, I commented, "Did you know there are only 80 like it in the world? But maybe it's a coincidence. Maybe someone here in Forks owns one just like it."

"Yeah, or maybe it's his _angelic_ twin."

"How am I going to get out of this, Mike? Can't you take me to La Push?"

"Sorry, Bella, my mom has the car and she's up in Port Angeles. I was going to ride my bike home. You don't want to ride on the handle bars do you?"

"Crap, I guess I'll have to endure that twang all the way to Jake's." I removed my vest, handing it to him.

Mike took the vest and placed it underneath the counter. "Well you may as well just go now. There're only a couple customers left. I can take it from here ... What?"

I'm having second thoughts. Those handle bars seem mighty tempting. Darn, here he comes through the double doors."

"Hey there, sugar, it looks like you are eager to go. I see your orange vest is gone. It is not as appealing as the bright red your face displayed earlier."

"I'm about as eager as going to the dentist," I muttered under my breath. "Yeah, I can't wait to see my boyfriend."

His face clouded, but his recovery was remarkably instantaneous.

I secretly felt smug. It would do him good to get his pride wounded a little bit.

"Your boyfriend lives on the Quileute reservation?"

"Yeah, so?"

His smooth brow wrinkled in concern."I thought you were going down there to do some charity work for the less fortunate."

Now I was really annoyed.

"My friend might be less fortunate in terms of material possessions. But he has a wealth of compassion, fidelity, integrity and selflessness. He has many other fine qualities, and for those reasons, I love him. And yes, he is a Native American, Quileute Tribe."

He stared at me innocently, and remarked, "You know I did not ask you that question."

I repeated his prior observation. "No, but your eyes said it all.

"Are you still willing to take me to La Push or not?"

His head jerked up in surprise. "Chad Deveraux _never_ goes back on his word."

Silence filled the air for a few moments. Chad was the one to break it first.

"So, you never did tell me his name."

"That's right ... I didn't. Let's go."

* * *

The sight of that S_pider m_ade me feel very self conscious. Imagine riding in one of the most expensive vehicles on the planet, into one of the poorest communities in the state.

How was I going to get through this ordeal? I couldn't bear to rehearse my life story to _Gorgeous George_ all the way to La Push, so I asked, "What does your mom do for a living?"

"She is an interior decorator for Rachel Ashwell."

The wind was ruffling my hair, and I smoothed it back behind my ear. "Am I supposed to recognize that name?"

"She is for all practical purposes, the guru of the shabby chic movement."

"Oh ... but I never did understand why you would want everything in your home to look old and worn out."

"The celebrities in California would disagree with you on that account," he chuckled.

"Celebrities?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She has decorated homes for Julia Roberts, George Clooney, Faith Hill, and even Arnold Schwartzeneggar."

"Now those names I recognize."

"Do you have any siblings?" he inquired.

"No, I'm an only child ... you?"

"I have a sister named Alexandra. We call her Alex for short. She will be 14 years old, come this January. She lives in Santa Monica now with our mother."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yes I do, believe it or not. She is a very sweet girl. Father thought it best that she stay with her mother, considering her age and all. A girl needs her mother at that tender time of her life."

"Don't you get homesick for Louisiana?"

Chad puffed out his chest with pride. "Yes, especially our ranch, _The Circle D__. _We raise some of the finest horses east of the Mississippi. Mother was especially fond of a black stallion named _Louisiana_ _Bijou, _but my favorite was a snow white filly called _Alba_. I personally helped to train her. When I was through with her, why that little mare would do anything I asked of her. She was that docile. Just shows you what good training can do. Anyway, my Uncle Maxwell runs _TheCircle D_ now."

His head swiveled in my direction for a moment. "For someone who does not talk much, you most certainly have a lot of questions. Now I have one for you little lady. What is it like being the daughter of the chief of police?"

"Nothing special. I pretty much toe the line."

"Ever been arrested?"

"House arrest, almost, for losing my temper ... You?"

"Just once or twice—kid stuff, you understand—nothing serious. Daddy can bend the law any which way he wants, so there is no judge that could ever sentence me to the big house at any rate. I got off once for being drunk and disorderly. Another time for vandalism," he laughed. "Why that old house already had a broken window, I was trying to make them all match ... succeeded too. And the girl who lived there ... She learned a big lesson that day. I told her not to mess with Chad Alan Deveraux, but she did not listen. Anyway, it was my word against hers, and my daddy sees to it that my word wins out."

Holy crow, he was actually admitting to criminal activity, and bragging about it? Jacob was right, when this _fly_ got away from the spider, I would make it a priority to keep my distance.

"I do not suppose I could get in any trouble in Forks, especially since I am an acquaintance of the police chief's only child. I would not want to cause you any embarrassment."

"Point taken."

Golly, but he was long winded. To quote Chad, "He could probably talk the hind legs off a mule." The time did tick along faster though, and for that I was grateful. Soon the sign welcoming us to La Push whizzed by. As we drove along the dirt road, I noticed Jacob outside in his front yard sitting in a wheelchair. We drove a little further down the lane and I pointed out a little green house for Chad to pull over. It actually was the residence of the Clearwaters'. I didn't want Chad to get anywhere near Jacob's place. He once again helped me out of the car, and then cheerfully waved as he drove away.

I stood there until the _Spider _was out of sight and then started heading toward the small red house where Jacob was patiently waiting for me.


	13. Chapter 13

13: A Car a Scissors, and Therapy

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

He was wheeling toward me when I reached his front yard. We collided like two locomotives in a head on collision. He held onto me with a vice-like grip, and kissed me as if this was our last day on earth. We finally peeled our lips apart, and he crowed," I missed you, Loca ... Hey, was that you I saw barreling by in that Alpha Romeo _Spider? _Too bad I told you to stay away from that guy. Do you know how many cars of that make there are in the world?"

"Yeah, I do."

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "Man, what I wouldn't give to peek under that hood, and fondle the ignition system. I'll bet she purrs like a kitten."

The Spider, the Spider—I was so sick of hearing about that stupid hunk of metal. I impatiently blurted, "Enough about that car ..."

His mouth dropped open in response to my automotive ignorance. "It's not just a car, Bella. It's the ultimate achievement in luxury and classic design. Not to mention the speed. God, it makes me want to kneel down and cry."

"Okay, I get it. I guess I should be happy if I only have to be jealous of a metal frame on four wheels. Anyhow, I'm glad to see you're up and around ... sort of."

He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, smugly. "Yeah, I was gonna come out here on crutches, but my dad was afraid you'd knock me to the ground in your haste to assault me." A big grin started to spread across his face.

Rolling my eyes, I fired back, "I'll try to keep myself in check."

"Hey, don't hold back on my account," he chortled.

"Well, now that you're sitting in a chair, I can trim the back of your head. Do you mind? I brought along my comb, and barber scissors. I've even got a spray bottle."

As I fumbled in my backpack, for the scissors, Jacob grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute, honey. Tell me something. Why did you have that guy drop you off at the Clearwaters' place?"

"Because I didn't want him to get anywhere near you. I don't trust him. Do you know he was arrested a couple of times? He seemed proud of the fact. He was even prouder that he got away with it—both times. He's a real piece of work."

"Ugh, let's change the subject. I'm going to get a towel, so I won't get any loose hair down your shirt."

Jacob put a finger to his lips as he said, "If you're going into the house, be quiet, 'cuz my dad's asleep in his room. That's the only reason he offered me his wheelchair. I have to return it when he wakes up."

I trotted into the house, retrieved a towel and trotted back out. I tucked the towel around the neckband of Jacob's tee shirt, and leaned over the chair. I gently kissed the back of his neck and behind his right ear. I felt him shiver slightly. I loved it when he did that. It made me feel like a powerhouse. I could make that _big bad wolf_ tremble like a leaf on a tree. Ha! I am woman, hear me roar.

I ran a comb through his silky black hair and started to trim around his ears. Those ears ... they were like finely sculpted shells. I resisted the urge to nibble on them—well maybe just a lick or two with my tongue. Mmn, tangy.

"Bells, you're making me crazy here." He sang it like it was a melody.

"Good thing you're stuck in that chair then, because you know how well I run when I'm being chased. Okay, okay, I'll stop. But you're such a tasty dish. No more sampling the menu," I grumbled.

Gosh, his hair was so thick, but I managed to get it even all around. I was no sooner shaking the towel free of the dark strands, when Quil and Embry showed themselves.

"Hey, doll, do ya' think you can spare me a trim too?"

I smiled, nodding at Quil. "Sure sure, but I'll be expecting a big tip."

He cocked one eyebrow. "Here's one for you then. Dump this loser and hitch your wagon up with me. We'd make a cute couple."

"Well one of you would anyway," Embry snickered. "Hey Bella, could you fit me in too? I mean since you've got your scissors out already?"

"Alright, go grab a chair from the kitchen and bring it outside."

Quil narrowed his eyes at me. "Now here's a startling reversal ... a paleface scalping a Quilieute. I'm amazed."

Embry hooted, pointing in my direction. "Watch out, man—she's aiming a razor sharp object at your head."

"You two need to keep it down; if I get too nervous, this scissor might accidentally slip."

As I started cutting Quil's hair, I considered what Chad had spoken earlier. Holy crow, I _was_ doing charity work for the benefit of the brat pack. I didn't mind though, it was kind of fun in a weird way.

Jacob supervised, pointing out some tresses that were a little too long in places. He would reach up every once in a while and gently stroke one of my arms.

I realized when the haircuts were almost done, that Embry was sitting in the chair with a towel around his neck. Wasn't he supposed to be fixing my truck?

"Embry," I finally spit out, "where the heck is my truck?"

He threw up his hands. "It's at your house. I had to replace the battery, so I had to borrow money from your dad. Then I had to wait for him to come back from a late lunch. Then he had a meeting. Then he had to go to the bank for the cash. Then I had to buy the battery and install it. Then I couldn't bring it to you, 'cuz I still had the Rabbit with me. Then I figured you could hitch a ride with a school mate. All you had to do was extend a sexy leg and stick out your thumb. And I see that it worked 'cuz here you are trimming my hair."

"Then ... I guess all I have to say is ...thanks, Embry."

He blushed, "Any time, Bella. Hey, do you have a mirror?"

"There's only one in the house and it's attached to the wall in the bathroom. Which reminds me—it's starting to get dark, I better get you back in bed, Jake."

Quil and Embry exchanged looks between them.

"Don't even go there, boys, "I warned.

Embry politely pushed me aside, "I'll get him," he said as he wheeled Jacob into the house. He pushed the chair close to the bed and Jacob waved him away.

"I can take it from here, Embry, thanks."

"Call us if you need anything," Quil remarked, as he walked out the door.

"And even if you don't," Embry sang.

I heard the door shut as they left. I had to wonder though. "How do those two always seem to know when I'm here?"

He chuckled. "Trust me when I tell you that we can all pick up your scent from a mile away."

Jacob motioned for me to come closer to him. "Can you hand me that crutch please?"

I handed it over to him and he tried to position it under his arm so he could pivot on his good leg. It was not working too well, and he was getting frustrated.

Sighing, he spit out, "This stupid shoulder still hurts, dammit!"

"Let's see if I can help you. Go ahead and put the crutch down."

I stood in front of him. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and hobbled on his good leg closer to the edge of his bed. As he did so, his left knee suddenly buckled under him, and the momentum pulled him back onto the bed with me on top of him.

The shock of our present situation was quickly replaced with amusement and we both laughed out loud.

Billy shouted from his bedroom, "What's so funny in there, Jacob? And if you're back inside to stay then I want my chair back!"

We broke up laughing again. Then I stiffened. "Oh my gosh, Jake, You didn't break another bone did you?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Anyhow, what're a few more broken bones?" Another throaty laugh erupted from his chest. It was contagious. I couldn't help it, and I found myself joining him. We both laughed till our sides ached, but our laughter came to a screeching halt when Billy started banging on his bedroom wall.

"The old man's gettin' cantankerous," Jacob grumbled.

I finally caught my breath and struggled to get up. I was having trouble trying to lift myself up, without doing him more damage. I yelled out, "Quil, Embry, help!"

"Shh, Shh ..." Jake covered my mouth with a kiss that set my head reeling.

"Never mind, guys, I was only crying wolf!"

Jacob gave me a mischievous look and spurted, "Maybe I should call 911 and tell them that a pervert is molesting me and I can't seem to get her off of me. She won't leave me alone and she won't get out of my bed. They have ways of removing demented predators you know."

I patted his arm. "Alright, enough is enough. I've got to get off of you. Billy needs his wheelchair."

"Okay, put your arms around my neck. On the count of three, I'll turn us both over and you can roll off the bed."

I nearly landed on the floor with _that_ maneuver, but I managed to get on my feet and pushed the wheelchair into Billy's room.

When I returned to Jacob, I helped him position his splinted leg onto the bed and he followed itwith the other leg.

He was all settled. And then he looked at me and said, "So tell me about this guy—the one who owns the car to die for."

I really didn't want to have this conversation, but Jacob was good at dredging up anything I wanted to hide. I opened my mouth and it all came pouring out.

"His name is Chad Devereaux, and he's absolutely gorgeous. Big blue eyes, sandy hair, even dimples like Kellan Lutz. He has this affected way of speaking. It irritates the heck out of me. And his accent ... it absolutely drives me up the wall. He's just so arrogant, Jake. He insisted on driving me here—not that I didn't appreciate the gesture. It's the way he did it, like I had no choice in the matter—that I had to go with him. I didn't want to feel obligated to him in any way."

"Sandy hair, big blue eyes, huh? Would you say he's as irresistible as I am?"

"To any other girl, maybe, but not to me. I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame ... let's face it; you are pretty hot—in more ways than one. I can't help myself."

He answered me silently with _smug_ written all over his face.

"How tall would you say he was?"

"He's about 6'2", why?"

"Just sizing him up, in case I have to take him down. Bells, I don't want you to hesitate to call me if he begins to make you uncomfortable or gets a little too friendly."

"I don't think it'll come to that. I'm pretty sure I can take care of him."

He took my hand, rubbing little circles softly on the back of it. "No, Bells ... I would _love_ to take care of him all by my lonesome. Maybe add a little black to his big blue eyes."

"Don't go starting anything, Jake. He hasn't made a move yet. He's just irritating me at this point."

He suddenly squeezed my hand. "I mean it, Bells. If he makes you the least bit uncomfortable, then my gut tells me that he bears watching—with a telescope." He muttered the last line. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so try to stay clear of him. Promise me!"

"Okay, Jake, anything you say.

"I need to leave in about thirty minutes. Do you want me to help you with your homework while I'm still here?"

He gave me his signature answer, but didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. "Sure, sure."

"Can you do me a favor first? Call Charlie and tell him to come and get me."

Shaking his head, he looked down at the sheets. "Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I can't find your phone."

"It's right there next to your pillow."

Jacob tilted his face up, locking eyes with me, and in all seriousness, remarked, "I can't reach it."

"Use your other arm, silly."

"I can't remember the number."

Now I was starting to get exasperated. "It's on speed dial."

"I can't push the buttons."

"Why not?" I nearly yelled.

"My shoulder hurts."

I tried to reach over him. "Give me the phone, you idiot. I have to go home soon."

His arm went up to stop me. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"It's raining out Bells, you'll get all wet."

"This is Washington. It's always raining."

"You're gonna catch a cold."

"Sigh ..."

"Give up?"

"Not on your life. Now Give. Me. The. Phone!" I extended my hand with my palm facing up.

"You'll have to come and get it, honey."

He grabbed the phone, raising it over his head. I went to grab for it, and he shifted it to his right side. Then he switched it to his left side. I got tired of playing his little game, so I stalked off to the kitchen and used the land line.

"Charlie," I said loud enough for Jacob to hear, "can you come pick me up? Jacob is being a total jerk."

My dad answered, "Sure thing, kid. Should I bring my handcuffs?"

"No that won't be necessary. Just flash him your badge."

I hung up the phone, and sauntered into the bedroom.

He mockingly commented, "I can't believe that you would stoop to such tactics. You pulled the _My dad's the Chief_ _of_ _Police card_. I'm so disillusioned with you Miss Swan."

"Do you want my help with your homework, or not," I growled.

"Sure, sure, you don't havta get so pissy about it."

I opened the first textbook I could get my hands on. "Ooh goody, pre calculus—my fave," he smirked.

We discussed the problems. He did the calculations (in his head?), and I wrote them down. We completed the set, and I put the book aside.

"Bells?" he said softly.

"Hmn?"

What do you think you'd be doing right now if we hadn't hooked up?"

"I guess I'd probably be on a couch in some psychiatrist's office in Jacksonville."

Jacob's brow furrowed as he pondered what I said. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah, I do."

His lips curled up in a shy smile. "And all the time your cure was with me, huh. A little Jacob therapy was what you needed. C'mere, girl, let me give you some more _therapy_before you have to go."

Jacob sat up and I pushed away my chair, resting myself on the edge of his bed. He pulled my head to his shoulder and nestled his cheek against my hair. Then he squeezed me tight. He let go reluctantly when he heard the cruiser pull up outside, but he whispered in my ear, "That'll be $150. I'll see you for our next _therapy_ appointment."

His eyes followed me as I slipped out his bedroom door. I blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it, and pressed it to his heart. I heard him let out a big sigh as I walked down the hallway.

Gee whiz, who needed a shrink when you had a guy like Jacob around? I could hardly wait for our next _therapy_ session.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confessions

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

There was a message on the answering machine waiting for me when I got home. I felt ill as I recognized the syrupy voice. I heard him say, "Hi, sugar. I hope you made it back to Forks safely. I was uneasy about leaving you out there on that reservation. I would love to have you call me. It would be a treat to hear your lovely voice once again. And I repeat I would most certainly be more than willing to take you out on the town. Please call me. My number is—" click! I deleted the message before it ended. Ugh, the nerve of that guy.

The next morning, I got up late. Stupid, unreliable alarm clock! I was running so late that I hurriedly jumped onto the seat of my truck. Ouch ... something was poking up into my jeans—in several places. I reached underneath and ouched again. There were barbs stabbing my fingers. I hopped back out of the truck; that's when I saw it—a red, long stemmed rose—stuck to the rear pocket of my jeans. A small blue ribbon was attached with a note dangling from one of the loops. It read:

Please call me, Bella. I will be waiting.

Truly yours, Chad

What was with this guy?

I was definitely not looking forward to school today—especially chemistry class. Knowing that Chad would be seated next to me had my stomach in knots. This was going to be really awkward.

He sat down nonchalantly, and greeted me with, "Hey Sugar." He leaned in close to me, his bright blue eyes shining intently into mine. Then he added, "I left you a message on your recorder. Is there some reason that you did not return my call?"

Looking away from his piercing blue eyes, I replied, "Oh, I didn't hear it. I guess it must've been accidentally erased." I tried to sound innocent. How convincing it sounded was anybody's guess.

He leaned his head down so we could be at eyelevel. "Now I am curious; you must have been out fairly late. Was your evening that pleasant?"

His hypnotic eyes were not going to work on me. "None of your beeswax. Your's?"

"I did have an eventful night out, but I am afraid that Lauren is just not my type at all. I like my girls dark haired and sassy—like you for instance. Have you changed your mind yet?" he said as he winked. It was accompanied by that eye blinding smile again.

I shook my head, exasperated. "No, and I thought you were going to wait in the wings until my friend and I were no longer seeing each other."

"That was before I knew he lived on the reservation. I am concerned for you. You deserve so much better, Sugar—a better class of people—a gentleman like myself."

"Like _you_…." I should have guessed. "Turn around, Chad. Do you see that brunette staring at you? Her name is Chelsea. Go get her, Tiger."

He clicked his tongue playfully. "Sooner or later ... Isabella."

"Later—much, much later," I muttered to myself. "How about until the 12th of never."

* * *

Lunch time rolled around and I found myself sitting beside Jessica in the cafeteria. I felt someone brush past my arm. The next thing I knew, the tantalizing scent of expensive men's cologne enveloped me. It smelled so good. I looked to my right and there he was. It was Chad all right. Why wouldn't he take a hint? I turned my head to look back at Jessica, when I distinctly felt an arm about my shoulder. _Mr. Pepsodent is certainly persistent; I'll say that for him._

"Hey, Sugar, may I have the honor of buying you lunch today?"

"That would be just peachy," I smiled.

His eyes were suddenly glowing. He released my shoulders and sauntered over to the food court. Free from his overbearing presence, I told Jessica to explain that I had to leave unexpectedly. I got up and made a quick exit. Coward that I was, I hid out in the lady's room until lunch hour was over. I was all alone in there with only my growling stomach for company.

After school, I rushed out to the parking lot, swiveling my head like a periscope hoping to avoid you-know-who. My attempts at evasion were for naught because behind me a gentle wisp of warm breath began to tickle my throat. I felt fingers playing with the hair at my neckline. Then his cheek was up against my ear, and he whispered, "Bella," in a petulant tone. "I missed you at lunch, Sugar. You are not trying to avoid me, are you? Because I would be terribly hurt to think my acquaintance with you is unwelcome." He put his hand on my right shoulder and spun me around to face him.

My emotions must have been reflected in my eyes because his tone softened.

"Oh, I did not mean to startle you, darlin'. I only want us to be friends. You hold some unshakeable attraction for me. I feel as if am a lost soul. Can you give me at least some small glimmer of hope? I truly believe we would be good together."

I shifted the backpack on my shoulder. I wanted to leave, desperately. "I don't want to lead you on. I thought I made it clear that my heart's already taken."

"I hear what your lips are saying, but your eyes are telling me a different story."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing more to say." Was he delusional too?

Holy crow, how dense could he be? I had to get out of here. I stepped away from him and walked over to my truck.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. Chad was seen with several girls at school and Jessica had the scoop. "Did you hear?" she squealed. "Lauren got dumped. Chad was like hanging all over her for a couple of days, had his _way_ with her one night, and ... pfft ... the end. The same thing happened to Chelsea. I've got his eye now, and I'm playing it smart. That's not going to happen to me.

"Jessica," I chided, "You can't be serious. That guy is a womanizer—big time."

Her mouth opened in surprise; then her eyes narrowed in anger. "You're just jealous because you can't have your cake and eat it too."

"I know you didn't mean that, Jess. Look, I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

She pushed back further onto her seat. "Well, okay, but it won't hurt to go out with him a couple of times. That accent just gets me, swoon! I 'm going to get a kiss out of him too—with lips like those, I'll bet he's a great kisser."

"Make sure it doesn't escalate to something more," I cautioned her.

* * *

Mike picked up on my mood at work. "You're even quieter than usual, Bella. Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, Mike ... I know guys don't usually gossip like girls do, but have you heard anything about Chad's amorous adventures?"

He leaned against the counter, placing his elbow on it, and rested his chin on his fist. "I didn't need to listen to any gossip. Chad's been outright bragging about his conquests. And ... get this ... he's been pumping _me_ about how to ensnare you in his trap. That guy is really into challenges. You know though—this might sound crazy, but I think he genuinely has a _thing_ for you."

I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. "I don't understand it. Why?"

"How would I know? Your magnetism is a total mystery. I've been trying to get to you for two years now, and look where it's gotten me ... matching orange vests in a camping supply store."

* * *

When I got to Jacob's, he was sitting on the couch, his crutches laying on the floor. Billy sat beside him watching a ball game while Jacob was busy doing homework. He looked up at me as I came through the door, excitement lighting up his eyes. His enthusiasm waned however, when he noticed the expression on my face.

"What's wrong?"

I sat down and rehearsed everything that went on that afternoon at school. I could sense the tension in his body as his jaw muscles clenched and unclenched. I knew he was itching for a fight. I also knew that adrenaline plus anger added up to _phasing_ and that was hardly beneficial to newly knitted bones. Looking down at my feet, I said, "I shouldn't have told you."

His arm immediately wrapped around my shoulder, and he tucked me into his side. "No Bells, if something's worrying you then I want to know about it."

Was he crazy? Shaking my head, I protested, "You can't protect me in your condition. Carlisle says the bones have to heal completely before you can _phase_ again."

His lips curled up in a smile. "Who said anything about _phasing_?"

Now I was confused. "Won't you _phase_ if you lose your temper?"

"No, I've got my anger under tight control. I won't _phase_ until I _will_ it to happen. Sam says he's never seen anything like it. I can turn it on or off whenever I feel the urge."

"I still don't like you fighting. I couldn't stand it if you got injured again."

"Puh—leeeze ... I've gotta rumble every once in a while. A guy's gotta have _some_ fun."

Ugh, guys and their fun!

Jacob grumbled about doing schoolwork tonight_. "_Tomorrow's Saturday_," _he grouched_. _Why do we havta be cooped up here doin' school stuff? We could finish this some other time."

"Oh no, Sunny."

His head jerked up at my remark. "Why not?"

"Because I have plans for tomorrow. Hey, Billy," I yelled, "can I talk to you about that?"

"Sure, sure," he answered as he looked away from the TV set, "What did you want to talk about?"

I kept my voice low. "I was wondering if it would upset you if Jake and I painted the place. I'd like to pay for the supplies. I even have some leftover paint at the house. I need to use it up anyway."

"Go right ahead. This place could use some sprucing up. Thank you, Bella."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "Painting? Is that your idea of a fun Saturday?"

Stupid, werewolf, extra-sensitive hearing!

Tilting my head, I smirked at him. "I guess I could always stay at home and work on some extra credit for English class."

"Jeez, Bells, you really know how to hurt a guy. Okay, painting ... Do I at least get to pick out the color?"

"No."

Sputtering, he yelped, "Why the hell not?"

That was a no-brainer. "Because … the thought of you picking out the color scares me."

"What's wrong with the color on the walls now? So what if it's dirty yellow."

"Yeah, but it's dirty and it's yellow."

"And your point is ...?"

I sighed ... "Never mind. Case closed.

"Let's crack open the textbooks, and dig in."

A few minutes later, Jacob looked up, and pointing at his wooden helpers said, "I'll be so glad when I can ditch these crutches. I haven't seen the inside of the _Taj_ in a couple of weeks. I really need some garage time or I might lose my magic touch."

"Believe me—the magic is still in your _touch_, Jake. Harry Potter has nothing on you."

Those warm brown eyes came alive at my comment. "Yeah?"

"Don't give me that look. You know darn well that you still give me goose bumps."

He grabbed my elbow and rested his nose sideways right inside the hollow, his eyes level with my arm."

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna see if I'm raising any goose bumps."

"You idiot! It's a figure of speech, like getting the jitters, or butterflies in your stomach. You don't _really_ have butterflies in your stomach, do you?"

He wrinkled up his forehead. "Speak for yourself. Wait ... you get butterflies too?"

"Yep, jitters, and goosebumps, and butterflies, oh my!"

"And you call my jokes corny," he snickered.

"Corny or not, I'm stating a fact."

"Speaking of facts ... I want you to know that I've been hitting the books extra hard."

"I'm proud of you, Jake."

We finished up a boatload of homework. Jacob picked up his crutches and walked me to the front door.

"What time are we starting tomorrow, Bells?"

"Seven A.M., so you better get to bed early."

"Will do."

He leaned back against the door jamb as I went through and I tripped over one of his crutches.

"Whoa, steady there," he said, as he rescued me from sailing onto the threshold. "I guess some things never change," he laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

He hoisted me up so that we were face to face. We just stared at each other for a while, and then the heat of the moment took over. I almost flattened him up against the door frame.

He blinked his eyes in shock. "Whew, save a little for tomorrow, honey."

"I can't help it if I love you, Jake. Sleep well," I crooned.

"Right after my cold shower," he joked.

I ran to my truck—in the rain—and started down the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I could see a crutch being tossed into the air.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Vanishing Tattoo

Disclaimer: S. meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I gathered up all the brushes, rollers, and tarps I could lay my hands on. I put the pile next to the front door along with the cans of paint I bought. I didn't want to forget anything. Then I went in search of my holiest sweats, and my painter's hat.

I raced out of the house at six thirty A.M., with pop tarts in hand. Charlie was already up. "Planning on painting the town today, are we?"

"No, just Jake's place. We'll leave the town for next weekend."

"Good, that place has needed a facelift in like ... forever. Do you want me to help you?"

"I think we'll be okay, we're not going to kill ourselves doing this. Whatever gets done, gets done. There's always tomorrow." _If the Volturi don't get to me first_.

* * *

Jacob was standing in the doorway of his home, crutches tucked under his arms.

"Hey, Sunny," I yelled as I ran across the yard.

"Shh," Jake put a finger to his lips.

Now what? "What's the matter?"

"Quil and Embry are in the house. I don't want my pet name to leak out."

"Too late, Sunny," Embry cracked as he sidled up to me.

"I think it's kinda cute," Quil chimed in "It sounds better than _you idiot_, anyway."

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. I was absolutely horrified at the prospect of painting a house with the two stooges underfoot.

With his hands on his hips, Quil complained, "There you go again with them negative vibes'. You could really hurt my feelings if I had any."

"Yeah, we came to help you. Some gratitude!" Embry pretended to pout. He looked so silly with his bottom lip protruding.

I wanted to get the work done, so I put my concerns on the table. "Promise me that you won't be fooling around while we're trying to paint."

Quil had a disgusted look on his face. "Crap, we don't wanna make any promises we don't wanna keep."

"They'll be fine, don't worry," Jacob reassured me.

"Who's worried," I said as I rolled my eyes. Then I looked over at Jacob. He was naked from the waist up. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I'm always ready," he smirked suggestively. I let the innuendo slide.

"Where are your work clothes?" I didn't think a birthday suit qualified.

"This is it, Bells."

"But you're bare-chested. You'll get paint all over you." Not to mention how distracting it would be for me.

"And ...?" He raised his eye brows.

"Never mind," I sighed. "Okay ... let's get a game plan going. Quil, can I trust you to take the doors off the cabinets?"

Quil grinned impishly. "You could trust me with your life, doll."

"I'll take that as a yes. Jake, do you think you can sand them left handed?"

"Sure, sure."

"While you two are painting the cabinet doors, Embry and I will do the walls."

Embry opened the paint cans and the guys all oohed and aahed like a bunch of giggly girls. There was light tan for the walls, darker tan for the doors and cream for the cabinets.

Quil was showing off as usual, flexing his muscles more than necessary. He quickly removed all the screws and carried the doors outside, laying them on a tarp. Embry had set up a small table and Jacob and Quil launched into the sanding. I was astonished at how swiftly the work was done.

Embry was busy sanding the outside of the cabinets and had them all wiped down by the time I got the molding taped off.

Everyone was in perfect sync. Jacob and Quil were painting the doors, Embry the cabinets, and I did the walls.

While the doors were drying, we started on Jacob's room. I thought he would topple over, trying to get into the cracks and crevices of the floorboards, but _of_ _course_, he has better balance than I do—even on crutches.

I was pleasantly surprised that each room got finished in record time. And ... Quil and Embry actually behaved. Wow!

Quil had rolled up the sleeves of his tee shirt so that his deltoids and biceps were prominently exposed.

"See, I can be helpful sometimes—plus you get the added advantage of ogling my overwhelming muscles. Had enough yet, Bella?"

"No, I don't think I have. Come on over here, Quil."

The look on his face was priceless; a true Kodak moment. I took his arm in one hand, and smoothed my other hand over his hardened russet sinews. "Not bad, Quil. In another couple of years you might be competing with Jacob for Mr. Universe."

He whipped his arm out of my grasp, and said, "C'mon, Embry, I think we're through here. Let's go where the girls appreciate a _real_ man. Next time bring your eyeglasses with you, Bella"

"Yeah, then maybe your biceps will appear larger," Embry snorted.

After saluting Jacob, Quil retorted, "See ya later, Jake, after your nearsighted girlfriend retreats back to Forks."

"Hey, guys, don't you want to get paid for your labors?" I smiled.

"Paid?" they exclaimed in unison.

Embry bounced up along side of me. I kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a big hug. His blush could have easily rivaled mine. He put his hand over his heart and staggered backwards. He should've taken up acting—bad acting.

"Hey, I want my pay too," Quil whined.

"Well come and get it then," I enticed him.

Quil was much too quick for me. He pulled me toward him with lightning speed. Then he locked his arms around my back and planted a kiss on my astonished and opened mouth. It wasn't too bad either. These wolves certainly have a knack.

"Quil ..." Jacob called, "I think you're being paid overtime there."

"Are you sure? I think she still owes me some change."

"I'll be collecting all of her loose change from now on, thank you very much. Now let go of her or you'll be borrowing my crutches sooner than you could imagine."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—touchy!"

Quil released his hold on me. "Just kidding, Bella ... Damn, the kid takes things so seriously."

Embry shoved him out the door, yelling over his shoulder, "See ya, Jake ... Bells ..."

* * *

"Alone at last," Jacob breathed. "Let's go outside for awhile. All that hot air made it stuffy in here." He motioned for me to follow. He suddenly got very quiet—a little _too_ quiet.

All of a sudden, it hit me. "You're not jealous of Quil, are you?"

"No ... no ... I don't know ... YES, I think I am."

"Well ... that's so ... stupid. You know I love _you_."

"How is it then, that he just happens to be accidentally groping you every chance he gets? And he kissed you, Bells. I feel like attacking him with one of these crutches."

Boy, there was nothing sexier than a jealous werewolf. "Do you realize how _hot_ you are when you're jealous like this?"

"Don't change the subject," he pouted.

"What do you want me to do about it, Jake. He's your best friend."

Jacob hung his head. "Nothing, I'll let Sam tell him how upset it makes me when he puts the moves on you, even if he's only kidding."

He picked up a can of tan paint and a couple of brushes as he walked outside. "We might as well paint the house trim today since we've already got the equipment."

"I'm not doing anything until my Sunny comes back to me." I played with his hair, and kissed the side of his neck. He finally gave me the _we're_ _good_ _again_ smile. "Okay then, let's get going, Sunny boy."

* * *

We started on the front and Jacob went around to the back as I was finishing. When I reached the back entrance I saw him painting a big heart on the wall. _Jake_ _and_ _Bells_ was written on the inside."

"Holy crow, Billy's going to kill you!" I ranted.

"Don't worry; he's a romantic at heart. Anyway, he hardly ever comes out here."

I noticed he was using his right hand to draw the heart. "Doesn't your arm hurt anymore?"

He flexed his arm several times. "Nah, Carlisle says I have to exercise it too. See, good as new, so don't go freaking out about it."

While he was painting curlicues and swirls around his masterpiece, I watched in awe as his shoulder muscles flexed and relaxed to the rhythm of his movement. The fluid motion had me transfixed.

His soft baritone broke the spell. "Admiring my tattoo?"

"Not really. I actually think of it as graffiti; it ruins the beauty of the muscle underneath."

Then an idea popped into my head. Without considering the consequences, I picked up my brush and painted over the tattoo with the tan paint. He swung around to stop me, but unfortunately, the brush kept going and in the blink of an eye, Jacob was sporting a tan stripe across his chest.

Jacob didn't say a word, he just grinned at me wickedly. He leaned over, dipped his brush in the paint can and began flicking the paint in my direction.

I screamed as wet splotches of tan were splattering all over me. "Jake, stop! I swear it was an accident."

"Well, I can cause accidents too, my pretty," he screeched in a falsetto voice. The volley of paint spray continued.

"Alright, you asked for it. Two can play at this game." I loaded my brush with paint and spattered him thoroughly, saving the last spray for a full onslaught to his face and hair.

"That's it!" he sputtered, "You better run for your life, Bells, 'cuz I'm comin' to get ya."

"You'll never catch me hobbling around on those crutches," I smirked.

"Who said anything about chasing you?" He picked up a garden hose and aimed it—at me!

"Jacob Black, you wouldn't dare!"

His eyes sparkled with childlike glee. "You wanna bet?"

"Jake ... don't ... that water's probably freezing."

"You know-that I know that-right?"

"Jake, please no—I surrender, I surrender."

"You know I can't stand it when you plead with me like that. Damn, Bells, you just sucked all the fun out of this. I'll stop, but can you rinse this paint outta my hair?"

I walked over to him to retrieve the hose, not noticing what was in his other hand. Quick as a wink, a loaded brush slopped paint over the back of my head turning the hair below my cap several shades lighter.

"Now, we're even—now, I accept your surrender."

"Alright, give me the hose." He handed it over, and leaned his head down. I ran the water through his hair, ruffling the strands with my fingers.

"Your turn, Bells." He turned the hose on me. "Gah!" I shuddered, "What don't you understand about the word surrender?"

"Whaaaat ...? Do you want the paint to dry on the back of your head? You'll look like a skunk!"

"And you _are_ a skunk—a real stinker!"

"Who's a stinker?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was Charlie coming around the side of the house with two pizzas and a six pack of root beer in his hands. He surveyed the damage, stared at the two of us, and blurted out, "Bells, I thought you weren't going to paint the town this weekend?"

"Things got a little out of hand, Dad."

"I can see that," he laughed. "You know I could run you two in for vandalism, or ... impersonating a couple of modern artists. You both look ridiculous ... Hey, where's Billy? No one was in the house to open the door."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "He must've gone to the Clearwaters'. I guess the paint fumes were too much for him."

"I'll leave the pizzas out here then. Are you two ready to eat yet?"

"Anytime, anyplace," Jacob replied.

"Hey, Dad, can you please go inside and get us a couple of towels? They're in the closet in the hallway."

"Okay, kiddo, you _are_ turning a little blue there."

Jacob shook the water out of his hair, and mentioned nonchalantly, "Now see, I thought she was looking a tad pale. So I tried to add a bit of color to her face, and she got all pissy about it. I'll never understand women."

"Oh, blow it out your peace pipe, Jake."

Charlie stood there, shaking his head. "She didn't lose her temper though, did she? She swore to me on the bible that she would hold her tongue."

"It was a dictionary, Dad," I mumbled.

Jacob interrupted, "Nah, anyway I had the means to cool her jets in a hurry. I never realized how scared she was of water though."

"No ... I'm scared of the unpredictable guy spraying the water. You diabolical hose handler, you!"

"I'll get the towels," Charlie interceded.

We must've been quite a sight ... paint splattered all over us ... the house ... and the backyard. Both of us had hair dripping wet but only one of us stood there shivering.

Jacob finally looked a little remorseful, and beckoned to me to snuggle up to his warmth. I clung to him, paint and all. He was so warm, my Jacob. He smoothed back the wet hair from my face and curled it behind my ear. Then he pressed his cheek against mine.

Charlie came out with the towels and a bar of soap. Jacob lovingly dried my hair for me. We washed our hands and dug into the pizza. Charlie sat down and joined us. What a _fun_ Saturday ... next time I'll leave it to the professionals.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Close Encounters of the Worst Kind

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

The pizza rapidly disappeared—mostly into Jacob's stomach, aka—the bottomless pit.

"Hey thanks, Charlie," Jacob commented, "that really hit the spot."

"That must be _some_ spot!" Charlie laughed. "Well, I'm gonna head out ... looks like you two have your work cut out for you. Are you kids sure you don't want my help?"

"Nah, we're good."

"Oh, I get it. Cramping your style, eh Jake?"

I was mortified. "Dad, please..." I blushed, but Jacob took it good naturedly.

Charlie gave me a goodbye squeeze, and walked off to the cruiser.

"Gosh, Jake," I sighed, "I'm so tired. Let's get this mess cleaned up fast. I need a shower and a change of clothes."

"What a coincidence," Jake beamed, "me too! You wanna share my shower with me? I'm in a generous mood. I could scrub your back; you could scrub my back ..."

"Come on, be serious."

He winked at me mischievously. "You think I'm kidding?"

"Probably not. Good try though."

A smile slowly crept across his face. "I could make you."

I bobbled my head smugly. "You could, but I know you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're totally besotted with me ... and ... my Dad's the—"

"Chief of police," he finished the sentence for me. "Spoilsport!"

* * *

We hosed off the back of the house, but the evidence was still glaringly _evident_. Crap. Now I was going to be painting the outside of the house too. I was severely regretting our earlier childish antics. But ... it was silly and stupid and a whole lot of fun. I always seemed to have fun whenever I was around him. He just exuded boundless energy, and radiated warmth and happiness. He scattered sunshine everywhere he went, and I followed that sun unashamedly.

It took us about an hour to clean all the paint trays, brushes and errant splatters. We removed all the tape and folded up the tarps. Jacob replaced the lids on the paint cans and I stowed them in his makeshift garage.

As I looked around our haven, memories flooded my brain: watching Jacob toil over our motorbikes—me all the while sitting in the Rabbit, rapt in awe—drinking warm root beer that came out of a brown paper bag. I remembered how fascinated I was watching his nimble fingers piece together intricate bits of metal into something that would finally emerge, taking on a life of its own. It was a beautiful synchronous dance of mechanical genius and dexterity. It made me smile. I was in love with a genius—a genius with magic in his skilled hands.

I walked back into the house, a smile still playing across my face. The sight of Jacob standing there leaning on his crutches, waiting for my return, made the smile explode into an exuberant grin.

"Well, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"Huh," I remarked, dumfounded. Seeing him like this, and remembering all he meant to me, left me essentially speechless. He gazed at me expectantly. My smile faded and other emotions swept over me.

I cocked my head to one side, seemingly dazed. "Jake," I stammered, "You ... you know... you've stolen my heart. I don't ever want you to give it back. It's yours to keep ... forever if you want it."

"Do I want it? Do ya' think I've waited all these years for nothing? Do I want it? Hell, yeah! C'mere girl."

I ran into his outstretched arms and burrowed my face in his broad shoulder. He nuzzled close to my ear, breathing my name softly. "Bella ... Forever Bells, I'm gonna keep you with me forever."

I don't want to go home, Jake. I know I have to, but I don't want to," I whimpered, as I pulled away from his warm embrace.

"Then don't," he said simply. "Stay here with me." So Jacob; so clearly stated. I had to be the responsible one, however. Charlie was home, I was tired, and I still had to get dinner on the table. On top of it all, I was still coated in tan and cream polka dots.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I murmured, ignoring his remark.

He hugged me once more, and kissed the top of my head. He took my hand in his and brushed his lips over it, then slowly released me.

* * *

I trudged wearily into the house and announced my arrival to Charlie. Then I climbed up the stairs to my room for a change of clothes. The hot shower felt so good. Even scrubbing off the tiny rivulets of paint was faintly pleasant. I felt like I was getting my second wind.

I got a dinner of bean tostadas on the table, along with some pork tamales. Charlie was in heaven. He loved tamales. I'd have to remember to take some to Jacob tomorrow.

Now that I was re-energized, I decided to go to the home improvement store for some red outdoor paint.

Charlie greeted me at the door as I returned to the house. "Bells, There's someone here to see you. He says he's a friend from school."

I didn't need to turn my head to see who was seated next to the TV set. The men's cologne pervaded the air and assaulted me before I even stepped through the doorway. I recognized the scent immediately, and the _accent_ that accompanied it. Boy, wouldn't he be an easy target to track.

He stood up as I walked into the room and winked at me. "Hey there, Sugar. You look beautiful this fine evening."

My voice was stuck somewhere in my throat. What the hell was he doing here in my house? I couldn't think of what to say to him.

He smiled at me with those sparkling white teeth. It could have melted a marble statue. There was something different about him this time though. His arrogant facade seemed to be missing somehow. He looked almost vulnerable. And I had the unsavory task of discovering why.

"Chad, what a surprise," I finally choked out.

That response evoked another smile from _Mr. Pepsodent_. I wanted to tear my tongue out.

I blinked at him and said, "Could you excuse me for a minute Chad, I need to speak to my dad." I pulled Charlie away from the sports channel and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Dad," I scolded in a low whisper, "Why didn't you tell him that I wouldn't be home for awhile. He's a guy that's been bothering me at school."

Raising his eyebrows, Charlie at the same time fashioned his right hand into the form of a pistol. "Do you want me to take out my gun? I can nonchalantly clean it, and aim it at his head a couple of times. Maybe that would put the fear of God in him."

"His father's a lawyer, Dad. Somehow I don't think that little gesture would go over very well. I'll handle it; just don't let him in here next time. Make up an excuse—any excuse will do."

I walked back into the living room and nodded at my _visitor_. "I'm sorry, Chad, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" What was so important that you had to come to my house and ruin my perfectly good evening? Groan ... this was going to be a difficult conversation, and there was nowhere for me to run.

I walked over to him, placed his hand in mine, and led him outside. I felt him shudder slightly. "Let's talk in private." I tried to sound businesslike, but when I peered over at Chad, he looked like a love struck imbecile. Crap, how was I going to get out of this situation?

* * *

We stopped at a stone bench under my favorite oak tree, and I motioned for him to sit down beside me. The moonlight glinted off his chiseled features making him look even more absurdly beautiful. His hair shimmered in the silvery light, and his azure eyes glowed with intensity. God, why did he have to be so absolutely gorgeous?

Chad spoke up first.

"I would never intrude on your privacy, Bella, but I had to see you. One more day without gazing at your face, and I think I would go mad with longing. I am hopelessly in love with you. How can you not see that? I have never had this burning in my heart for anyone else. Please tell me what I can do to win your affection. What is it about me that offends you? Whatever it is, I can change. Is it my clothes, my manners, my accent that bothers you? I know my past has been anything but sterling, but I can begin again. I would do it for you."

Oh god, the look on his face—it was the look of a man in love. And his eyes ... they were searching my face for some kind of reassurance.

"I could give you whatever money can buy. My father could pull strings and get you into the best colleges. Sweetheart, please tell me that you will at least consider what I am telling you. Please ... I am begging you."

My resolve almost crumbled. I knew he was being sincere. I was acutely aware of the pain emanating from those startling blue eyes. I stared into them and held both of his hands in my lap. "Chad," I began slowly. "I don't mean to hurt you. I know it took a lot of courage to say what was in your heart. I'm very flattered by your sentiments, and frankly I'm stunned. I don't know why you would be interested in me; I'm just an ordinary girl ... nothing special. And you ... let's face it, you're any girl's dream come true. A girl would give everything she had just to be with you. But, Chad, I'm not _any_ girl. Money and good looks don't mean that much to me. I love a boy on that reservation and nothing will ever change my mind. I'm so sorry."

Chad stood up and knelt in front of me placing his head in my lap. Overcome with compassion, I gently stroked his hair. He looked up, his eyes glistening with tears. "Please, Bella ... can you not give me _some_ hope? I can live with that. A little bit of hope, that is all I am asking for."

He let out a long sigh, but before he could speak again, I raised a hand and covered his quivering lips. "Stop ... please stop ... don't say anymore. I can't stand it, Chad, you're breaking my heart." I reiterated, "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry."

He slowly pulled my hand away from his mouth, and kissed my palm, placing it on his cheek. "Bella ..." he whispered, nodding his head. He dropped my hand and walked alone to his car.

My eyes followed him as he went, his shoulders sagged, his hands in his pockets. My heart was lead. I didn't really like him or his previous behavior, but I still felt sorry for the poor guy.

An hour had passed. I got dressed for bed in my favorite sweats. I went to the window to open it slightly, and noticed the familiar red Alpha Romeo parked out front under the street light. Chad was sitting there slumped over, his head resting on the steering wheel. I went outside—but when I reached the car, he heard me. He looked up with a tormented expression on his face, started the motor and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Southern Exposure

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I called Jacob first thing in the morning, but I didn't want him to get upset about what transpired last night. So I sort of omitted those pieces of information. "Hi, Jake, I can't make it to La Push 'til this afternoon. I forgot about a paper that's due tomorrow. It's almost finished. I just have to proofread and polish it up a little. I'm sorry, I totally spaced it with all the painting plans I had going on."

He was whining at the other end. "Jeez, Bells, this is gonna ruin my surprise, and I know how you _love_ surprises."

"I'll bite, what is it?"

"No more crutches. Now I can resume my eeeendless pursuit of you."

Oh my gosh, I wanted to jump up and down, shouting. "Jake, that's awesome! I'll see you around two then."

"Oh, wait, Sam's called a meeting. I think it's more of a _Jake's back in the pack_ celebration though. Anyhow, it's at one thirty. You wanna meet me at First Beach? I gotta get out of this house, Bells. I'm going stir crazy."

"Okay—First Beach. See you there. Love you, Jake."

"Love you more."

I feverishly slaved over that paper trying to speed up the process. I breathed a sigh of relief when I put the printed sheets neatly in the project binder.

I was wrapping up the tamales to bring to Jacob, when the phone rang. It was Mike. That was weird. He never called me at home. I wondered what was going on.

"Hi, Mike, what's up?"

"Bella, I think you ought to know that Chad was just over here looking for you. I told him you didn't work on Sundays. He looked like he was in bad shape ... hung-over or something. His eyes were all red like he'd been crying. Anyway, when he found out you weren't here, he stormed out of here like a bat out of hell."

Mike let out a breath and continued. "Be careful, Bella. I know I'm not your boyfriend or anything but I still care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks for the heads up, Mike. I owe you one."

I hung up the phone and thought, Crap—now what?

Charlie was outside clipping some bushes so I yelled out the kitchen door. "Hey, Dad, I'm heading over to Jake's now!"

"Okay, kid, see you tonight. Don't worry about supper. I'll eat some leftovers."

"Thanks, Dad—bye."

* * *

I was mulling over what Mike had told me as I sped toward La Push. A feeling of uneasiness crept over me. I even thought I spotted a glint of candy apple red in my rear view mirror. That was silly; now I was imagining things too.

I dropped the tamales off at Jacob's, and Billy put them in the fridge.

"You and Jacob did a great job on the house, Bella." Billy's face beamed. "Thank you, and tell Charlie I said hello. I'm sorry I missed him yesterday."

"Have you been out in the back yard yet?" I asked sheepishly.

Billy leaned forward in his chair, frowning. "Not recently, why?"

"Don't ask. I promise we'll paint over the mess we created."

Billy raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay, Bella, I trust you. Did you want to come in and wait for Jacob?"

"No thanks, anyway we already have plans to meet at First Beach."

* * *

I got back in the truck and cruised to the shore. It was a beautiful day. The sun was actually peeking out of the ever-present clouds and it was reasonably warm, for Washington, that is.

Sitting on our driftwood _bench,_ I leaned back to soak in the rare sunshine. I shut my eyes for a few minutes when suddenly I heard a sound of rocks clattering underfoot. I opened my eyes and was startled by a figure looming over me, blotting out the sun.

"You did not think you could hide from me now, did you, sugar?"

I stared at Chad in amazement. "What do you mean? I'm not hiding from anyone ..." I was starting to get a little nervous. I swallowed hard and asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"Hardly difficult ... I know you come out here every day. All I had to do was look for that rusty old Chevy of yours." He flashed me that incandescent smile of his.

"Chad, I'm sorry that you had to come all the way out here. I thought I made it pretty clear last night that we have nothing more to talk about."

"Well, little lady—I have plenty more to talk about. You did not think that I would give up that easily, did you?"

Just my luck. Of all the girls in school, I would be the one to attract an obsessive, controlling stalker. What did that say about me? Did I send out some subliminal signal beckoning the supernatural and the weirdoes to come and get me? Why ... why was it always me? Why couldn't I have a normal life; a boring normal life like other girls? Instead I was nearly engaged to a vampire, in love with a werewolf, and now being hounded by the _Southern Stalker_. How utterly bizarre!

Chad leaned down and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet.

"This time, _I_ will do the leading if you don't mind."

"But I do mind—and I can't go anywhere with you ... I'm waiting for someone."

"Not anymore, Darlin'"

I tried to tear myself away from him. "Let go of me, Chad, you're scaring me!"

"Well ... finally ... I get to see some emotion from you, instead of this indifference—this aloof attitude."

"What more do you want me to say? I can't be with you."

Keeping an uncomfortably tight grip on my arms, he dragged me to a secluded spot among the trees. His expression softened when he saw my frightened look, and he loosened his hold on me slightly.

"I do not want you to leave here without hearing me out. I am not used to humiliating myself by bearing my soul to someone who does not seem to care about how much I am suffering. Do you understand that? You are so right, Isabella, you are not any other girl. That is the very reason I am so smitten by you. Sure, I could have any girl at school. The problem is ... I do not want _any_ of them. It is you ... you that I want. It is you haunting my dreams. It is tearing me apart. I cannot eat. I cannot sleep. All I can think about is being with you, and making you my own.

"When you touched me and stoked my hair last night, it nearly drove me insane."

His eyes were on fire. "My life is not my own anymore. I feel like I am a drowning man, and your love is the air that I'm gasping for. Please ... Bella ... why do you always turn me away? I am in love with you. Is that worth nothing to you?"

With a tear trickling down his cheek, he murmured, "Please tell me that you understand." He freed one hand, and lightly stroked the side of my face. "Tell me that you have some feelings for me."

My body went cold. I was mentally exhausted, my tongue felt dry; it was sticking to the roof of my mouth. There was a lump forming in my throat.

"I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your pain, Chad. But I can't express what I don't feel. I can be your friend ... but that's all. Can you forgive me?"

His lips curled up into a nasty sneer. "No ... no ... and I will not accept it."

He closed the space between us, wrapping his arms about me tightly. I struggled, but it was useless. "Chad, please don't."

He was so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning my face. The aroma of alcohol lingered in the air, making me feel slightly nauseated. Then his lips were on mine kissing me tenderly. I tried to push him away, and he became angry. His kisses became more urgent, his lips trailed down my throat and behind my ear.

"Chad ... stop."

He obliterated my words by covering my mouth with his. His kiss was ferocious; the intensity almost swallowed me whole. As he pulled back, I slapped his face as hard as I could.

His eyes narrowed. He grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me so violently that I thought I would fly apart. "You heartless, unfeeling bitch!" he fumed.

He backed me into a tree, banging my head against it several times. I clawed at his arms and face. His hand came up and found my right cheek, with a resounding blow. I was crying in pain now. My head hurt and my cheek was cut from a ring he was wearing.

He was too strong for me and I was losing the battle. He threw me to the ground as if I was a rag doll.

"So ... you say you won't have me, little girl. Well, I guess _I'll_ just have _you_ instead. Cry all you want. No one'll hear you ... _sugar!"_

I noticed that the smooth southern accent was somehow curiously missing. A burst of courage sprang up from inside of me. "You and your Southern charm ... how is it that your accent has mysteriously disappeared? Was that all part of your little charade?"

I tried to get up, but he shoved me down into the dirt again. This time he straddled me, pinning my arms to my sides. He undid his belt, removing it and tossed it aside. He grasped my hands as I continued to squirm and struggle, scratching and clawing at him. He pulled my arms straight up and over my head. "Get off me!" I screamed.

Loosening one of his hands, he gathered both of mine in his remaining one. He started to unbutton my blouse one handed. I made it as difficult as possible by squirming on the ground. The task became too frustrating for him. He became even more infuriated, so he ripped my bodice opening to one side. The little pearlized buttons were flung helter skelter landing among the woodland bracken.

I was in a panic now. "Please ... Chad, don't do this," I pleaded.

"What's the matter? You've never had a man before? Is your Quileute friend _that_ backward? I thought by now that you'd be a little more experienced. You know if you stopped fighting me long enough you might actually enjoy this."

I closed my eyes. My mind went into overdrive ... How many times had I wished for Edward to make love to me? Or Jacob for that matter? But, not like this ... not with someone forcing me ... someone I didn't love. I wanted my first time to be tender and sweet. I wanted our two souls to bind as one. I wanted the spiritual and emotional experience that went with it. I wanted to be swept away.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his jeans being unzipped. I clenched my teeth, awaiting the inevitable—but suddenly the weight of his body was lifted off of me as I heard a familiar voice growl, " Get your hands off her you filthy piece of sh**!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hitting the Fan

Chad landed with a thud on the ground. Twigs, pine cones, and pine needles flew up in the air scattering in every direction. Jacob was immediately at my side, pulling off his tee shirt and handing it to me. "Bella, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay," I said as I slipped the tee over my blouse.

Jacob yelled to Quil and Embry who were stepping into the clearing. "Embry ... Quil ... Get her over to the house ... NOW!"

I was scared for Jacob. He was still mending. "No, I'm not leaving you."

Chad was just beginning to get up, with a look of pure hatred on his face. Jacob crouched, ready to spring.

"Jake—don't! Let Quil and Embry handle this. You're not ready yet! I don't want to see you back on crutches again."

"She's right, Jake, let us take care of this for you. You're barely healed," Quil argued.

"No, don't either one of you get in my way. He's all mine. I'll kill whoever tries to stop me."

Chad was up on his feet in a flash. He charged at Jacob like a bull, trying to wrap his muscular arms about his waist. Jacob broke the charge by shooting his hands up and knocking Chad's arms away from his torso. Chad's head flew back and Jacob landed a punch to Chad's mouth. Two of Chad's teeth came sailing out along with a stream of blood.

Chad appeared shocked. "Dammit all to hell!" he bellowed as he spit out the remaining red fluid pooling in his mouth.

He grabbed a large branch lying nearby and swung around striking Jacob across the bridge of his nose. I heard the crunch as the cartilage snapped. The branch shattered with the impact, falling to the forest floor in a shower of wooden splinters. I thought my heart would stop beating at the sight.

"Sh**," Jacob swore. He grasped the collapsed cartilage, and yanked it back into position yelling in pain, and shouting out expletives at the same time. The blood was pouring from both nostrils, trickling down to his lips. Jacob sputtered, blowing the crimson liquid away from his mouth. He tried to wipe away the torrent of blood with his hand, but it would not stanch the flow.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," he shouted, motioning Chad to charge at him again.

This time Jacob was ready. He elbowed Chad in the ribcage, and then backhanded him catching his left eye. Chad staggered back and turned away. Suddenly I caught a gleam of a metallic object in his right hand.

"Watch out, Jake, he's got a knife!" I exclaimed in horror.

My heart was racing in my chest. I couldn't take much more of this. Please God, let this be over soon. Please make Chad back down.

Chad whirled around slashing wildly at the air, coming closer and closer to Jacob.

Sidestepping away from the blade, he grappled with Chad's arm. In the struggle, the knife plunged deep into Jacob's thigh, carving a long crater. It then bounced up again slicing his neck—creating another long gash, and narrowly missing Jacob's artery.

The knife finally got knocked loose as Jacob pounded Chad's arm against the trunk of a pine tree. One final blow to the abdomen, and Chad buckled, slid down the tree and slumped in a heap.

Jacob stepped away from him and turned to Embry. "Call 911 and tell them to pick up the pile of trash that someone left here."

I ran to Jacob's side. "My God, look at you," I rasped. I reached underneath his tee and tore a strip of fabric from my ruined blouse and held it to his thigh, keeping pressure on it. Jacob put his arm around me, all the while wiping away the blood still dripping down his lips with his other hand. I tried hard not to cry.

We walked to the house, and Carlisle was waiting. How did he know ... Alice ...

I helped Jacob back to his room. "Great ... right back to this damn bed!" he muttered.

"It'll just be for a few minutes 'til Carlisle checks you out."

"You're not gonna leave though, right?"

"I'll be in the living room while he stitches up your leg. I'll come in right after, I promise."

Carlisle went into the little room with his satchel full of supplies. He numbed the areas to be stitched, then he called me into the room while he was waiting for the anesthetic to take effect. He already had the thigh wound draped so I didn't have to feel embarrassed about sitting there.

I held Jacob's hand as Carlisle sewed each stitch. I focused on Jacob's eyes, trying not to look at the mangled flesh. The whole time, Carlisle was questioning me about what happened this evening. I rehearsed the situation to him including the inevitable fight that ensued. Jacob quietly lay there, still peering up at me. Carlisle finished the first site and went on to the other gash on Jacob's neck. When it was all done, he sat up and Carlisle examined Jacob's nose and commented "It'll be bruised and swollen for a few days but I think it's set fine. Good job, Jake. That must've hurt like hell." He said the last statement with a twinkle in his eye. That was a first. I had never heard Carlisle let out even one tiny curse word before.

"What about you, Bella, Did you get injured at all?"

"My head hurts a little, but I've had worse as you probably know."

Carlisle looked at the back of my head and announced, "It doesn't appear to be serious. You've been to the ER enough times to know what symptoms to watch for. Go straight to the hospital if there are any problems. Okay?"

He handed Jacob two prescriptions; one for antibiotics and the other for pain meds. He left the room to talk to Billy.

"Thank you, Carlisle. How much do we owe you?" Billy asked.

"Consider it a favor," Carlisle answered. He returned to his car, leaving us feeling relieved and grateful.

"Bells," Jacob finally spoke, "Can you please get me a clean pair of shorts?"

"Sure, sure." I found a pair stuffed into one of his untidy drawers and handed it over. "I'll step outside for a minute, while you get dressed."

Billy was in the other room talking on the phone with Charlie. He gave me the phone.

"Bells," Charlie cried in a worried tone, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Dad, it was close, but I'm fine. Jacob got there in time and ... " My knees started to weaken, my eyes began to dim, and just at the point when I thought I was going to collapse, Jacob came bounding out of the room. His strong arms secured themselves about my waist, and he deposited me on the couch. He took the phone away from me and spoke into the receiver. "Charlie? I think she's beginning to feel the effects of her ordeal, but she'll be okay. Yeah, thanks for asking, we're both okay. Hey, no problem, you know I'd die for her." He handed the telephone back to Billy.

He sat down beside me. "Take a deep breath, Bella. That's right honey, breathe slowly. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Slow, deep breaths ..." I listened to his low comforting voice, and followed his instructions. I felt my body relax bit by bit. "Now, open your eyes honey—look at me."

When I opened them and gazed at his battered face, I groaned in dismay. I was unable to control the flood of tears that began streaming down my cheeks. His nose was swollen; both of his eyes were black and blue, the shadow spreading out over his cheeks and jaw. There were stitches running down the left side of his neck down to his collarbone. The sobs broke through my chest.

He pulled me against his side. "It's okay, Bella, we're both fine. Look at the bright side; at least I don't need crutches this time."

"How can you joke at a time like this? I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I moaned.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's not funny." Jacob lowered his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I almost didn't get there in time, Bells," he barely whispered. "When I think of you lying there in the dirt with that filthy scum ready to ..."

"No ... Jake, you _were_ there. The only reason I'm here with you now is ... _because_ you were there."

I hugged him tight. He let out a long sigh.

A faint smile appeared on his face. "I wish I could kiss you right now. I really want to, but I won't be able to breathe if I do. Carlisle packed my nose so the cartilage will stay in place. So save that thought for tomorrow." He chuckled softly.

The front door opened sharply. "Whoa ... Oh Gawd!" Leah snorted as she stared at Jacob. "Is it Halloween already?"

"Leah," Jacob nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Ya' know, I keep asking myself the same question. Sam sent me. It seems that Tink here is in no shape to scrape up any grub, so Emily thought she should share her dinner with you two Trick or Treaters. By the way _Beta Bud_, you should see the other guy. He won't be attracting too many chics for many moons."

"That bad, huh?"

"Rumor has it, he's lost two of his pearly whites, has a broken elbow, a fractured jaw and four cracked ribs. One of his pretty blues is swollen shut too, a real nasty shiner. I'm proud of you pack bro. Too bad Quil didn't have a video camera on him at the time. We coulda made a bundle selling it to _Wild Animal Kingdom_. Well, gotta go."

The door slammed shut as she sauntered away.

"Thanks, Leah," Jacob yelled after her.

"Whatever!"

**. . .**

We ate dinner quietly. All at once, Jacob dropped his fork on his plate. He spoke up, obviously apprehensive. "I can't stand this. What are you thinking about, Bells? Talk to me."

"I was wondering what to say to Chad the next time I see him."

"Tell him to go to Hell. If he wants some help gettin' there, tell him to come see me again. I'd love to knock his butt right into an open grave."

"That'll be real helpful." I rolled my eyes at him. "I think I'm going to go home early."

He reached out grasping my hand. "I'm sorry; don't go yet."

I stood up, gazing at him. "No, it's not you. I have a lot to think over, and I'm sure Charlie's worried about me." I got up from the table, and placed my hand on Jacob's purple cheek. "I'll see you after school tomorrow."

**. . .**

Charlie grabbed me as I arrived at home. "You really gave me a scare," he said." You're sure you're okay? Do you want to press charges?"

"I just want to erase it from my memory. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"I wish I had pointed my gun at that kid. Maybe none of this would have happened."

"I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow, and put this all behind me."

I was climbing into bed when the phone rang. Charlie was taking the trash out, so I went down to the kitchen and answered the phone. It was Billy.

"Bella," he panted, "tell Charlie to get over here right away."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Charlie came back inside and took the phone from me. "Billy ... calm down. What ...? They can't do that! I'm on my way."

"Bella, you go back upstairs, I don't want you involved in this."

"This is about Jake, Isn't it? I'm going with you." I ran to my room, changed my clothes and jumped in the cruiser beside Charlie.

A/N: I always get a lot of flack about Bella not pressing charges in this chapter. She finally does, but if she had pressed immediately, my whole plot would have crumbled. So please take this with a grain of salt, and remember what a martyr Bella is. Please don't hate me, 'kay?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Legally Blind

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I wanted to jump out of the car as soon as we parked it by the house. We were met by utter chaos. There were two marked cars and the deputy's cruiser sitting in the driveway. The whole wolf pack was standing outside and it seemed as though all of La Push were in attendance. Charlie stepped out of the vehicle but as I opened my door, Charlie shut it again. "Bells, I need you to stay in the car until I sort out what is going on."

"Dad ..."

"Bells," he said in his Chief of Police tone of voice, "Don't argue with me on this one. Promise me you'll stay put."

I folded my arms across my chest, and huffed, "All right, but I don't like it one little bit."

I watched as Charlie spoke with Trent, his deputy. The look on Charlie's face wasn't a good sign.

I rolled down my window as Charlie approached. He put his head in the window and reiterated what Trent told him. "Apparently, Randolph Deveraux, Chad's father, has an _in_ with a judge in Port Angeles and he sent out two federal marshals with a warrant to arrest Jacob. Chad told his father that he was talking with you when your jealous boyfriend started a fight and nearly killed him. He even said that Jacob tried to steal his car. That's grand larceny, Bells."

"You know that's not true."

"It was his word against Jake's."

I could feel a lump starting to form in my throat. "Where's Jake now?"

"No one knows. Trent said he sprinted out his bedroom window and hightailed it into the woods."

"What about Billy? Can't we go speak to him?"

"That's where I'm headed right now. Come on, Bells."

* * *

Billy was in the kitchen, his head in his hands "Charlie," he said in a subdued voice. "I'm glad you came. There are US marshals out there gunning for my boy. They have a posse with them."

"But why would Jake run?" I asked.

"That lawyer and his son came to the house. They were arguing with Jacob. I heard the son say that you were sleeping around, and you were leading him on. Jacob lost his temper and the father called in the marshals. Several men grabbed Jacob ..." He looked over at my dad then, with pleading eyes. "Charlie, they had billy clubs. They clubbed him, and somehow he escaped out his window.

These men were lying ... What are we going to do? He's all I have left," he sighed. "Please ... you've got to help him."

Charlie nodded his head. "I love Jacob as if he was my own son. I'll see if I can do something about this."

My heart sank into my shoes. I had never felt so helpless in my life. I was wracking my brains.

What could I do to fix this mess? I stood there rooted to the spot, numb with fear. What would they do to him?

* * *

Charlie went out to talk to one of the US marshals. His frown didn't stir up any hope in my heart. He walked back to me looking defeated.

"Dad ... is there anything you can do?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the cruiser. "I can't do a damn thing, Bells. I don't have jurisdiction here. These are US marshals, they have the authority to arrest him. My hands are tied."

"You can't just let them haul him off to jail. You know those two are liars. Can't you make them listen to me, at least?"

"I told them the story, Bells. They say that you and everyone else on this reservation are covering for him. It's their word against yours."

Just then I heard the announcement over the intercom in one of the vehicles. "They've found him. They're bringing him in."

About ten minutes later, I heard the voices of the posse. Above the din, I could hear Jacob yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs. They stepped into view and I saw Jacob still struggling to break loose. There were six men holding onto him.

I heard one of them shout to the man on the intercom, "Bring me the taser. We gotta get this guy to under control!"

"No..." I exclaimed. "Please ... no!"

Charlie grabbed the man's arm. "Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, we can't get this kid to settle down. What do you suggest?" he retorted sarcastically.

Charlie looked back at me. "Why don't you let my daughter try to calm him down? If anyone can do it, she can."

"It's worth a try," he shrugged. "My men are exhausted. I've seen grizzly bears go down easier. What's he on anyway?"

"He's not _on_ anything. That's just Jake ... Bells, can you see if you can get him to quiet down a little?"

Charlie didn't have to ask twice. Jacob's head jerked up as he sensed me running toward him. "Let him go," I yelled at them. I wrapped my arms around his neck fiercely, pulling him toward me.

"Bells ..." he whimpered.

"Jake ... please ... for me. Go quietly. You're making it harder on yourself. I don't want to see them hurt you anymore. Charlie and I will find a way to get you free in a few days." I reached up and caressed the right side of his temple where another bruise was forming. Instinctively, his hand went to touch mine, but the men had a firm hold on him. "Please, Jake," I crooned softly.

Jacob relaxed his stance, and one of the men shouted "Get the cuffs over here quick, before he flips out again."

I never broke eye contact with Jacob. It was the only way to keep our composure. One man cautiously relinquished Jacob's left arm, and pulled it out straight. I thought he was going to rip it from his socket. He placed a handcuff around it and positioned it behind his back. His other arm was yanked into the same position and cuffed. Jacob lowered his head in surrender. I released his neck and placed my arms around his waist. I wasn't going to let go of him. If any of the posse tried to remove me, they were going to need another pair of handcuffs. I wasn't about to go quietly either.

One of the officers, named Justin, was actually pretty kind. He helped both Jacob and me into the waiting car. I sat as close as I could to Jacob, wrapping my arms around his waist again and leaning my head against his upper arm. It was a short ride to Forks, since the car was flying over the asphalt toward the police station. Charlie and Trent led the caravan with their sirens blaring.

* * *

Charlie reached the station first. He unlocked the door while a marshal assisted Jacob out of the cruiser. Trent entered and stood by with the cell door ajar, waiting. "Come on chief—get a move on," the marshal taunted him. He then struck his fist into Jacob's back shoving him forward into the open cell. I wanted to smack him.

Charlie spoke up. "You don't need to do that. Haven't you abused this kid enough already?"

The marshal turned and sneered at my dad. "You didn't see what he did to my men."

Charlie's answer was just as curt. "What would you do if a mob was chasing you with billy clubs?" His ire was up now.

"Just make sure this jail is secure until the hearing, Swan."

Standing a bit taller, my dad replied, "That's _Chief_ Swan to you."

The man retorted sternly, "I want a guard outside his cell 24/7. No excuses."

He walked in, stepped behind Jacob, and unclasped the hand cuffs. Then, thankfully, the man left, taking the dreaded manacles with him.

I slipped into the small space, hiding behind Jacob's massive build. Unnoticed, I sat down on the small cot. They were going to have to push two cots together if he was to sleep here for any length of time, but then I've seen Jacob lie on the hard ground before and still sleep like a baby.

Trent was muttering something to Charlie and wasn't paying attention to the fact that there were now two cells mates sharing a cot. He locked the metal bars without looking our way.

Charlie suddenly looked around and noticed me sitting on the cot with Jacob. "What are you doing, Bells? We have to go."

"I want to stay a little while longer."

"Trent, open the door and let her out." He was getting a bit testy.

"I'm not ready to leave him yet," I said adamantly. _Go get the taser_, I thought. _That's what it's going to take to get me moving._

"Bella!" he sputtered.

I glared at him. "What are you going to do—spank me?"

He fired back at me. "Don't tempt me, Bella. Now let's go!"

"An hour dad ... one measly hour. Trent can drive me home when Garry shows up. Just one hour."

He pointed his finger at me. "One hour, that's all." Then he turned to his deputy. "Don't let her talk you into anything more. I'm depending on you Trent."

"Okay Charlie, no worries ... I hope." The last two syllables slipped out under his breath. He gave me a speculative look.

"Don't make me regret this," Charlie yelled at me before leaving.

* * *

Jacob and I sat together silently. I refused to let go of him. He sat uncharacteristically stiff, his hands palms down on his thighs, head bowed.

"Say something," I prodded him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything ... Tell me that we'll get through this."

He ran his hands through his hair roughly. "Not now—I just need to think."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No ... don't go … just hold me Bells ... I need you to hold me," his voice cracked.

I traced soothing circles along his back. I ran my hands along his arms, then I got up on my knees and pressing myself as close as I could, threw my elbows around his neck, placing my cheek against his. I could feel his chest heave as he strained to control his emotions. We stayed in this embrace without a word being spoken, we didn't need any translation. God, how I loved him.

* * *

Our hour was up. Trent unlocked the iron door. Before I left the little chamber I whispered to Jacob, "I promise we'll do everything in our power to get you home. I love you, Jake." He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. I kissed each one of them, and pulled away.

I cringed internally as I heard the clang of the metal bars being shut. I ran out so fast that I barely missed slamming into Garry as he came in to relieve Trent.

I didn't have to worry about keeping up a conversation with Trent, because I sobbed all the way to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Clouds Over La Push

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

I got up earlier than usual so I could bring some breakfast over to Jacob. I hurried to get dressed, grabbed my trusty pop tarts, and drove to the Quick Stop. I got him three breakfast sandwiches, a quart of OJ and a pint of milk. I also threw in some snacks for later.

When I arrived, Jacob was pacing back and forth. His eyebrows were knit together in concentration.

"Hey, Jake," I greeted him. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Bells," his eyes lit up as he saw me. "No, I don't think I slept at all."

"Open up," I said to Charlie.

My dad gave me a disapproving frown. "You know that's against the rules, Bells."

"I know but you don't have to tell anyone, do you?"

"What the hell ..." Charlie murmured.

He opened the door, and I gave Jacob a big hug. We sat together and I handed him his food. He looked down at the sandwich in his hand, then he looked me in the eye, "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"I wanted to—so just shut up and eat," I rebutted.

He ate half of one sandwich, and put it down. "I'm not hungry," he sighed.

"Don't give me that. You're always hungry."

"Yeah, well not today."

"You have to eat, Jake... to keep up your strength."

"I don't have to do anything but sit here and wait." He hunched his shoulders and stared at the floor.

There was nothing I could say that would disperse the gloom that was settling over him. I decided that nothing was better than a lot of useless platitudes. So I kept my thoughts to myself as I settled closer to him.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I let my touch speak for me, softly rubbing his shoulder. He caught my hand and struggled to say, "You better go. I know you don't want to be late for school." He squeezed my hand once then released it. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Jake ... see you this afternoon."

"I'll be here," he half smiled.

I whispered to Charlie on my way out, "Make him eat something, Dad. Threaten him if you have to. And don't let him refuse his medicine."

* * *

I reached school and everyone was abuzz with the news that Chad had been in a _car_ accident.

I was amazed at his creativity. He put Baron Von Munchausen to shame.

After school, I went over to Newton's to beg off of work. Jacob had been alone for hours and I didn't need him to brood any more than necessary. I let Mike know the whole story about what really happened.

"I knew something sounded kind of fishy." Mike whistled. "I guess Chad didn't want his pride hurt. It's hard on a guy knowing he lost the girl, the fight and his dignity all on the same day. I hate to admit this, but he had it coming to him. I'm glad Jacob kicked his butt. He deserved it big time."

* * *

_Startled_ wasn't even enough to describe what I saw when I entered Jacob's cell. Most of the bruises were faded, and all that was left of his neck wound was a thin pink line. The self dissolving stitches had all fallen out; the scar appeared to be months old.

"Well you look better," I chirped as cheerfully as I could. "The face of the boy I love is here to stay." I smiled at him—he didn't smile back.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm here to stay all right." He looked down at the floor sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ... no one can come for my hearing for awhile. There was a storm two nights ago and one of the bridges between here and Port Angeles got washed away. It's gonna take days to repair it."

"That's incredible! I don't believe it."

"Tell it to the Judge, Bells," he scowled.

"What about a lawyer? Did you get to see one of those at least?"

"Yeah, my public defender was here. She said that the _Spider_ was dusted for fingerprints and they came up empty. She did say though that you should press charges of harassment and attempted rape against that low life. She thinks it would probably help my case."

I didn't want to rock the boat so to speak, but what Jacob said made sense. I'd do anything to help him. It would give support to his claims. A restraining order sounded like a good idea too.

Quil and Embry had come by earlier and brought school assignments with them, so Jacob and I hit the books. I was glad to occupy my mind with something other than this dark cloud that was hanging over us.

Trent came in to relieve my Dad, so Charlie and I got ready to leave. Jacob nodded his head and whispered goodbye. I felt like a goldfish in a bowl, so I just pressed my forehead to Jacob's. He closed his eyes, and breathed in my scent.

* * *

I followed Charlie. At first I was confused when he parked in front of the house but then he asked to get in the cruiser. We were heading out to La Push.

The conversation was hard. "Dad, I've decided to press charges against Chad. I don't even know her name but do you think Jake's lawyer could represent me too?"

"It's Michelle Chen, and yes, I believe she would. I've known Miki for years. She'll do her best. She always does."

"Can I get a restraining order too? I don't want that creep following me around at school and everywhere else. I can't keep looking over my shoulder wondering if he's suddenly going to appear. I'm really scared of him, Dad."

"I'll go down to the school tomorrow and talk to the principal. That should solve part of the problem. Listen to me, Bells, I don't want you going anywhere alone, or at least arrange for someone to be expecting you at the other end. I want you to be carrying your cell phone with you at all times. Make sure it's charged. I can't imagine how my life would be without you now. You're my daughter, Bells, my flesh and blood. I know I never say it, but you know how much I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dad, and I love you too."

* * *

We arrived at Jacob's home. Billy seemed to be expecting us. Sam was waiting there with him, along with Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah and Rachel. They were all seated around the worn kitchen table. All heads turned toward us as we entered the house.

The usual carefree banter was missing. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones, concern for Jacob evident in their eyes. Sam started the conversation rolling. "Charlie, is there any news of when the arraignment will take place?" Straight to the point— there was no time for pleasantries, every minute was precious.

"We haven't heard yet. The bridge is getting repaired. Miss Chen thinks that the court might have to send the magistrate out of Tacoma. Red tape is going to slow it down though. We're probably looking at another week or two."

"Can't we post bail?" Rachel asked.

"Well, that's going to be a problem," Charlie frowned. "The bail is being set at $80,000." There was a round of exasperated sighs, the loudest coming from me.

Paul stood up shoving his chair out behind him. "This is ridiculous," he snarled. "I say we go down there and break him out ... no offense Charlie."

"None taken ... If I wasn't the chief of police I'd be leading the mob myself. I consider Jacob one of my own family. I don't mind telling you that I would even welcome him as a son-in-law someday."

All eyes drifted my way. I averted mine, but it was useless. I could feel the telltale spread of crimson in every pore of my face. Why should I be embarrassed? It was the honest truth. Billy and Charlie up to this point had been silent on the issue, but I always knew that secretly they were hoping for grandchildren with russet skin, dark hair and eyes and a surname of Black.

Charlie continued, "Bella has asked me to press charges against this Chad fellow. That should help Jacob tremendously. I'll be talking to Miki about it tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you to visit as often as possible, bring him his school work, a radio, anything that will keep his mind off this mess. I'll keep in touch, I promise."

Billy wheeled himself to the front door right beside Charlie. "Thanks Charlie, I know you'll do everything in your power to bring my boy home."

While they were busy with their goodbyes, I pulled Embry aside and whispered, "I'm going to be calling you tomorrow, I have an idea that just might get Jake out of his cell a little faster." Embry looked at me quizzically. I joined my Dad, and headed back to Forks, with hope stirring in my heart once again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a toughie. My thanks to my persevering reviewer Jacob Lupo for making me take the time to do a little research on the Court system and the law. I hope I got it right, if not, jeez, I tried hard. Anyhow, my plea is that it's only fiction**, **so don't **_judge _**me too harshly.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Brainstorm

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer is the proper owner of these characters except for Chad.**

* * *

The wheels in my head were spinning round and round all the way home. I don't think I heard half of what transpired at Billy's.

All I _heard _was that no one could scrape together the money to post bail. The rest was all a blur. That got me thinking; what if we forced them to let him come home until the hearing. I mean it's not like he was a serial killer or an arsonist. This was Jacob. He was a protector of his people, of Forks and me, for crying out loud! We owed him.

I had an impossible night. I kept willing the sun to come up, but of course it stubbornly refused. My own personal sun was all too willing to come out, but again that had obviouslybeen thwarted. So now I was tossing and turning like a giant gyroscope, waiting impatiently for morning to appear.

I wished Charlie would leave the house so I could call Embry with my brilliant scheme. His every little movement seemed to pass in slow motion for the express purpose of irritating me .Charlie took his time showering and shaving. I wanted to yell like a drill sergeant: move it, move it, move it! Ugh! Get out of the house already. I've got an important call to make, dang it.

What seemed like hours later, Charlie finished eating breakfast and strolled at a _snail's_ pace to the waiting cruiser. It no sooner pulled out of the driveway than I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Billy.

"Hey, Billy, it's Bella. Do you happen to have a phone number for Embry? It's really important. I think I may have a plan to solve our problems."

"Sure, sure, but don't scare me like that again, Bella. I thought you were calling me with more bad news. I'm an old man, and I can't take much more of this. I just want Jake to come home ..." He breathed loudly, then continued. "Let me see if I can find the number ... ." I heard papers rustling, then Billy's voice saying, "The number is 206-966-1657. Have you got that?"

"Yeah, thanks, Billy. See you soon. Bye."

I entered the numbers and crossed my fingers. My feet were tapping out a staccato tattoo on the tile floor. _C'mon Embry, pick up, pick up. _

Embry's low voice answered, "Hey Bella, I'm all ears. What are you hatching?"

"Okay, tell me what you think ... would the people of La Push be willing to have a _sit in_ outside the police station?"

"A _sit in_, what's that?"

"You know, like in the 60's. It's a peaceful demonstration. Everyone sits down until they're satisfied with the outcome, or they're all carted away."

"We could alert the News people before hand so it can be publicized. I'll be the spokesperson if you like, or Sam or Billy. So ... what do you think? Is it absolutely insane? Do you think it could work?"

"I don't know Bella. It's such a crazy idea that it might do the trick. I'll go speak to Sam right now and he can go talk to the council about it. Maybe we could get this rolled out and start sometime tomorrow. Too bad Chief Sitting Bull isn't alive. He could _sit in_ with us."

"Only you would find humor in this, Embry. Oh—and don't breathe a word of this to Charlie. Call me with the decision at lunchtime. If it's a go, I'll call the TV station .Now run like the wind.

I was really excited about this idea. It could work ... it should work ... gosh, it better work.

* * *

I got to the station in record time and Charlie let me enter the cell. I whispered my plan to Jacob. He was still in silent mode. He just nodded and leaned his head and shoulders back to the wall. I kissed his cheek and left for school.

At lunch time, I looked over and there was Chad, still black and blue. His right arm was in a splint. I looked in the other direction. I didn't want to acknowledge that I saw him. Two girls were fawning over him, cutting up his food, and opening containers for him. How nauseating! Little did they know ...

I was half finished with my lunch when the phone rang. It was Embry, my newest favorite person.

"Bella", he screeched, "man, have I got news for you! The council gave us the _go ahead_. La Push will be there in droves. They're going to come and go in shifts, rain or shine."

"I could just kiss you, Embry."

"Don't tell that to Jake. I _like_ my lips attached to my face. Oh, before I forget, Sam and the council want you to speak for us. Bye, Bella, gotta get to class."

* * *

Chemistry class came around and Chad had the nerve to sit next to me.

"Bella," he started.

"Don't talk to me," I barked at him.

He kept speaking anyway. Didn't the jerk hear what I said?

"I feel awful about what happened the other night." He looked awful too, but that was beside the point.

"You should." I shouldn't even be honoring his statement with one of my own.

"I was not myself. You have to know that was not me."

Was he kidding me? "Wasn't it? You tell me who it was then, because I sure as hell didn't notice anyone else around."

He started to defend himself, but was stopped short by the teacher clearing her throat. I did my best to ignore him next to me. I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head throughout the whole period.

The bell sounded and I practically catapulted myself out of my chair. Chad instinctively, reached out and grabbed me with his splinted arm? "I thought your arm was broken, Chad." Another lie, I supposed.

"It is not that badly broken," he said softly. "It is just a tiny fracture."

"Look, can you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you." Ever again!

"Even if I am apologizing?"

"Even if."

"I could cause a scene right here—right now unless you let me finish." He gripped my arm tighter.

People started to stare at the two of us, greedy for some juicy gossip, I'd bet. "All right, let's have it. Make it quick."

"What I did to you that evening was unconscionable."

"You got that right."

"I am still hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I am begging you, please?"

"I can forgive you for what you did to me, but not for what you're putting Jake through."

"I am truly sorry about that, but I cannot take back what I said. My father would break my other arm."

"Then consider this conversation over." I turned on my heel, and scurried to my next class hoping he wasn't trailing after me. I didn't bother to look back. I sure hoped that Charlie got to talk to Miki about that restraining order.

* * *

Back at Newton's, the patrons were coming at a steady pace, so I didn't get to phone the TV station until my break. I got out the Yellow Pages and did eenie, meenie, minie, moe. I picked out the first one I spotted. Luckily, the station manager leaped at the chance to cover the story.

The manager seemed like a nice guy. He was actually interested in what I had to say. "Okay Miss Swan, we'll set up a rain barrier outside the police station. The reporter and camera men will be ready at five-fifteen tomorrow.

Yes! I was squirming with anticipation. Oh gosh, another sleepless night is looming ahead of me.

* * *

The next morning I raced through breakfast, flew out the door, and headed to the police station.

I literally bounced through the cell door, barely containing my excitement. Jacob was stretched out supine. His long legs extended onto a separate cot which was pushed against the first one in an attempt to accommodate his greater than average height. Even with his massive build, he exuded a childlike quality in his sleeping state. He had his left arm lying across his forehead, almost covering his eyes. I gently prodded his elbow, and told him, "It's set ... all of La Push will be out here to support you. The judge will have to let you go."

He didn't say a word. "Did you hear what I said?" Still no answer.

"Jake, don't do this. Remember when I was a broken mess? It was you ... you were the one that put me back in running condition. Well, all of us are going to fix this for you. You've got to believe that."

I took his hands in mine, and brushed my lips over each of his knuckles. He pulled them from me and sat up. He leaned forward, his elbows propped on top of his knees. His hands came up and covered his face again.

"Maybe you shouldn't come here anymore, Bells. I'm not exactly a barrel of laughs lately. Sooner or later, I'll bring you down with me, and you've already traveled that road once. I don't want you to have to repeat that pain again."

"Sharing the burden always makes it lighter, Jake."

"Are you sure this burden is one you want to share?"

"Yes ... I'm not giving up, and neither are you." I could be just as stubborn as he was.

He pulled his hands from his face, turned his intense brown eyes toward me and said, "How did you get so tough all of a sudden?"

"I run around with Werewolves, remember? Now kiss me goodbye so I can start my day out right."

He sighed, put his hand behind my neck and kissed me. It was lifeless—like kissing a corpse. He was starting to scare me. My sun was gone. All that remained was a shadow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Sitting In

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to S. Meyer, with the exception of the Southern charmer.**

* * *

While I was at school, I happened to peer out the window. Driving by was a trickle of cars and pickup trucks laden with folding chairs. They were heading in the general direction of the police station. My heart started thumping a little faster. I wondered if Charlie had figured out who was behind this intricate plan. I hoped he didn't suffer a coronary. I hoped I wouldn't be confined to the house again. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? After all, my intentions were good.

School went by without a hitch. Chad left me alone, thank goodness.

Traffic was thick (for Forks, that is) on the way to Newton's. Mike made a comment about how unusual all the traffic was. I agreed knowingly.

Mike was _on_ to me. "What aren't you telling me about this?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"Oh, I imagine there might be a demonstration outside the police station tonight."

His eyes got narrow, "And how exactly would you know about that?"

I stood up a little straighter. "Because I arranged it—TV reporters and everything."

"You've finally flipped out. You know that?"

"Yeah, and it feels great."

"Well as long as you feel great ..." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

The police station was a sight. There were several huge canvas overhangings, to shield everyone from the softly falling drizzle. There were several cameramen. I guess word got out to the other news channels somehow. Large spotlights were set up everywhere, and— holy crow, it looked like all of La Push were seated on folding chairs and spread out tarps. Some were wrapped in blankets—some in coats and ponchos—but _all_ of them wore a determined expression on their faces.

I waded through the sea of sitters and found Charlie standing on the front sidewalk. "Bells, can you believe this?"

A reporter ran up to me. "Did I hear you call this young lady, Bella? You're Bella Swan?"

"Yes." We both answered at the same time. Charlie gazed at me, puzzled.

"Are you ready?" the reporter asked.

Charlie interrupted. "Are you telling me that you're the instigator of this protest?"

"Yeah ... I had to do something, Dad."

"The chief of police is your father?" The reporter's face lit up like a candle. "This keeps getting better and better."

"I'll deal with you later." Charlie stomped off into the station, his face a shade of purple.

* * *

"That was awkward," the reporter muttered under his breath. "Well, let's get started then. I'm Rick Thompson, and that over there is my cameraman Terry Weintraub. Hey, come over here, Terry, I want you to meet Miss Bella Swan. Her dad is the chief of police here in Forks. Can you beat that?"

Terry walked over to me and shook my hand. "Glad to meet you, Bella. Now don't let this camera intimidate you. Say what's on your mind ... pretend you're speaking only to me. Block out everyone else. And if you make a goof, we'll edit it. No one will ever know. So, on the count of three ...

Terry pointed at Rick and me and counted down, "3-2-1 ... and you're on."

Rick instantaneously morphed into TV reporter mode. "This is Rick Thompson for Channel 12 News. I'm here in the tiny hamlet of Forks, Washington, covering what appears to be a 60's style _sit in_. I'm talking to Miss Bella Swan who organized this mass demonstration."

"Miss Swan, can you tell us briefly why all these people are assembled here?"

"Sure, sure... my boyfriend lives on the Quilieute reservation at La Push. I went to meet him at first beach. One of the guys from school—a wealthy, spoiled guy I might add— followed me out there. This guy had been harassing me for weeks; and that day, it turned ugly. To put it mildly, he assaulted me."

"My boyfriend, Jake, pulled him off of me and my schoolmate retaliated. It was self defense on Jake's part. And now Jake's in jail and the initial hearing has been delayed. No one can afford to post bail. We want him to come home to his family until the arraignment is set. All of La Push is here to show their support and we're not leaving until he's free."

"Miss Swan, I heard the words reservation, and wealthy in your monologue. Are you insinuating that there is a degree of inequity being delivered here?"

"I'm not saying it outright, but why isn't the other guy in the next cell? His father's a lawyer. That's all I'm going to say. You connect the dots."

"You've heard it right here, Washington. Draw your own conclusions. This is Rick Thompson bidding you goodbye, from the _sit in_ at Forks."

Rick shook my hand. "Thanks, Bella, you did great. Terry and I are going to get some of the reactions from the crowd. Can you point out Jacob's parents to us?"

"I'm sorry, Jake's mother died years ago. That's his dad, Billy Black, in the wheelchair near the front of the building on the right-hand side."

"Thanks again, Miss Swan. We'll probably see you tomorrow."

I watched him introduce Terry and himself to Billy and others in the group. There were tears in people's eyes. It was a sincere outpouring of love and solidarity. Even the cameraman was getting choked up.

Charlie, however, was not choked up. I could tell that he was livid when I approached him inside the building. Animosity was rolling off of him in waves.

"Dad," I began timidly.

"Don't say a word, Bella. I'm too angry right now. We'll discuss this later at home when I've had enough time to cool off."

"Will you still let me visit Jake?"

Charlie stared at me, a little surprised. "I'm not going to punish him for _your_ sins," he grumbled. He opened the door and I slipped into the cell.

Jacob was standing up looking out between the iron bars. He turned as I ambled up to him. His face was still devoid of any emotion.

"Jake, you've got to watch channel 12 tonight," I said. "It was beautiful. People were crying their eyes out over you."

There was no response.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?"

"I'll get excited when I get the hell out of here." His face was a mask of despair.

I stepped back and Jacob's eyes dimmed. His voice lowered. "Sorry, Bells, I just want to go home!"

"Don't you think I want that too?"

Just then, I heard people coming through the front door of the station. Quil and Embry were wheeling Billy toward us. "I guess that's my cue to leave. You need some private time with your dad. I've got finals this week too; I've really got to hit the books hard tonight."

Trent followed the trio inside. I squeezed Jacob's hand and left.

* * *

The house was dark when I got there, but I heard the cruiser pulling up outside. The place was going to light up like a bonfire in a few minutes.

I could feel the tension in the air when Charlie came into the living room. "So Bells, do you mind telling me why you went through with this elaborate scheme of yours without discussing it with me first?"

"Because I knew what your reaction would be. But, Dad, I couldn't twiddle my thumbs, doing nothing. You don't understand how much I love him!"

Charlie fairly exploded. "Do you think you're the only one who loves this kid? I love him as much as you do; he's the son I never had ... Billy is beside himself ... his friends are sick with worry about what's happening. So don't you dare say that I don't understand!"

Holy cow, I had never seen Charlie so mad in my life. I reined in my tongue as his tirade continued.

"And another thing—do you think I've never known what heartbreak is? There's not a day that goes by, that I don't wish Renee would still be here, that I could reach out and touch her and hear my name come from her lips. If I could just hear her say my name once more—the way she used to ..." His voice began to quaver. "I still foolishly hold onto the hope that she'll tire of Phil and come back to me again. I haven't so much as looked at another woman since the day she left. I could never love anyone the way I loved her. I still love her, and I'll be in love with her 'til the day I die."

My gosh, he'd never bared his soul like this either. Seeing my dad actually showing such charged emotions opened up a whole new picture of the man I lived with. I guess I didn't realize the extent of his feelings for my mother—feelings that were still there, burning in the depths of his soul.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh. "I know you love Jacob. We all do. I just wish you'd think before you act. You don't understand what your little demonstration might cost me. I could lose my job, Bells. If the city council wants to, they could replace me. They could use the excuse that I have no control over the people in this community. It's my responsibility to keep law and order. I know that the residents of La Push wouldn't get violent, but the council won't know that. They'll just see—thanks to the news coverage— that I'm a helpless puppet being manipulated by the media. Mark my words, there's going to be a fallout over this, and I hope Jake doesn't get caught in the midst of it. I sympathize with you, I do. Your heart was in the right place, but sometimes you don't realize that there may be repercussions to your actions."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran into his outstretched arms and hugged him with all my strength.

"Wow, where did all that come from?" he breathed. "I must have been saving it up for years." He cleared his throat self-consciously. "So, what's for dinner?"

"_You're_ having breaded pork chops. It looks like I'm having to eat crow—served cold, and humble pie for dessert." Charlie laughed.

I cleaned up the kitchen in a hurry and hit the books. My first final wasn't until ten A.M. the next morning so at least I got to sneak in some rest before the exams.

* * *

I had plenty of time to get to school, so I couldn't stop myself from my daily visit to the police station. The sitters from La Push were still surrounding the building. They were exceptionally well behaved. There was just a light buzz of voices coming from the crowd. A few of them acknowledged me as I walked by.

I had to wait in line to see my favorite werewolf. Charlie shushed me when I arrived. There was a teacher in the cell with Jacob, administering his finals.

Michelle Chen was also waiting in the corner. She was wearing a dark green business suit. Her jacket covered a black silk blouse with tiny gold buttons. On the lapel of her blazer a gold scaled dragon pin reared its head as if to say: watch out, don't tread on me.

Her hair was black, short, slick and slightly rounded. She wore black suede pumps with 3 ½ inch heels which added to her already statuesque height. All in all she seemed to be a lady to be reckoned with. She definitely appeared to be exceedingly intimidating, despite her porcelain skin and beautiful rosebud lips.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," Charlie whispered. "He's been at it for more than two hours now. They'll be ready for a break in about fifteen minutes, according to his teacher. She'll be back later today for the rest of his exams."

Michelle beckoned me to come sit by her. "I'm glad you're here, I have a few questions for you."

I must have betrayed my anxiety, because she grinned at me and said, "I already ate breakfast, and anyhow, I don't bite."

I sat down and she proceeded to update me. "First some good news ... The hearing all of a sudden has been scheduled for three P.M. today. It seems your little stunt got the judge in Port Angeles to contact the magistrate at Tacoma to change his plans and make this hearing a priority. Charlie and Trent will be transporting Jake to Beaver. The magistrate will meet them at the courthouse."

"Now for the bad news—I'm afraid _your_ case is never going to see the light of day. You cleaned up all of the evidence, and so it's your word against his."

How could that be? Embry and Quil were there that day. "But I have witnesses."

"I spoke with his father—arrogant prick that he is. His take on it is this: your witnesses will corroborate anything that will shed a favorable light on Jake."

"What about the bumps on the back of my head? Dr. Cullen can testify that he examined me."

"Chad says you fell and hit your head trying to break up the fight."

"He's lying. Ugh! I'm not dropping the charges until Jake's been cleared."

"Good girl. By the way, I talked to Charlie for quite awhile about these allegations. I filed a restraining order against that kid. I don't want you going any where near him. If he harasses you again, let me know immediately." Her dark eyes flashed and I knew she meant business. I was glad she was on our side.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too corny, that definitely wasn't my intention. Please review for me so I can improve.** **Warning: Next couple of chapters contain serious angst. Have kleenex nearby.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of S. Meyer with the exception of Chad.**

* * *

Jacob finished his finals a few minutes early. I hoped that was a good sign. His teacher yelled out to Charlie, "Okay, chief Swan, we're done for now. You can re-open the gate."

I heard her whisper to my dad, "From what I've graded so far, it looks like he's aced them. I always knew Jacob could be a good student if he would just apply himself. Mr. Gordon will come by at 12:30 to administer the remaining exams." She shuffled the examination papers, put them in her bag and left.

Michelle went in next, but motioned for me to follow her. "Hi, Jacob. I came by to tell you that the initial hearing will be this afternoon at 3:30 in Beaver. I want to go over the facts one more time before we arrive to make sure I've got it all straight."

Jacob related the incident matter-of-factly. I tried to fill in the gaps.

Michelle eyed Jacob intently. "The judge is going to ask some pretty specific questions. For instance, how can you be so sure that Chad was attempting to rape Bella?"

Jacob took a moment to thoughtfully consider his words. "His belt was laying beside him ... He had Bella pinned to the ground. Both of her hands were pulled up over head, and clamped in his. He was straddling her hips." Jacob struggled to get the next words out. "I could hear Bella begging him to stop. His fly was unzipped. Dammit, what was I supposed to think? What other excuse could he have? He suddenly had an urge to pee?" A look of disgust overshadowed his features.

"So you pulled him away from her—and then what?"

"I ran to her and gave her my tee shirt, so she could cover herself up. That piece of scum ripped open the front of her blouse."

"You assaulted him then?"

"No ... not until he got up and lunged at me."

"Chad tells an entirely different story."

"How does he explain what he was doing at the beach in the first place, huh? And what about the belt we picked up?" Jacob's frustration was starting to seep through his previously calm exterior.

"He claims he'd never seen it before."

"With his initials on it? C.A.D ... how appropriate."

"Anyway, it's still circumstantial, Jacob" Michelle turned to me then. "Do you have anything more to add?"

"Yeah, Chad had a knife. Jacob had to beat his arm against a tree to make him drop it."

"Okay then, I'll meet you at the courthouse at 3:30. We'll be entering a plea of _Not Guilty_." Michelle winked at us and whisked out the cell door.

I smirked at him. "See, oh ye of little faith. I told you we'd get you out of here in a few days."

"Yeah, well don't count your chickens yet," Jacob retorted. He grabbed my hand and nuzzled along my wrist with his nose.

Charlie was peering at us through the iron bars. "I hate to break you two up but don't you have to get to school for _your_ finals, Bells?"

"Yeah," I answered reluctantly. Stupid final exams! I looked at the clock on the wall. "Gosh, I guess it _is_ getting late. I better get going." Jacob and I gazed at each other longingly. I'll be so glad when he and I can really demonstrate our affection without an audience in attendance. Having your dad watching you puts a damper on any of your amorous moves. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my truck.

Sidling past the sitters, I gave them the high sign. Several people smiled and clapped. Before I climbed into my vehicle, I noticed a familiar metallic red sports car slowly meandering past. I didn't recognize the driver. He was an older man—very distinguished looking—with that same sandy colored hair. He had on dark sunglasses. Sunglasses in the state of Washington! They were as out of place as a fur coat in Hawaii. I guess it was a prop to impress people. What vanity!

The car sped up as it got beyond the crowd and disappeared around the corner. For some reason, I felt a chill creeping up my spine. I tried to shake off the feeling, but it persisted throughout the day.

* * *

My exams weren't too bad. I was pretty much prepared, so I expected at least a 'B' on most of them. Only two more to go tomorrow. Yay!

I started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Next week I'd be graduating from high school. It seemed almost unreal. I'd already toyed with the idea of attending summer school at Peninsula to get a head start on my promising future. I knew that Leah had planned on that too. Maybe we could room together at La Push and carpool to college. Sue Clearwater was always so obliging. I'm sure she wouldn't mind my moving in with Leah. Yeah, I know, Leah and I hadn't exactly been best buds in the past, but she was warming up to me now that she realized I wasn't going to tromp on Jacob's heart anymore. I would love to live closer to Jacob. I'd be able to see more of him. He would be ecstatic, to say the least. Maybe I could tell him about my plan tonight. That should cheer him up.

I swung by to see if Jacob was back yet. The police station was almost deserted inside. Garry was by himself with his feet up on the desk. The surrounding area however, was still an ocean of people waiting to see what the newest developments would bring. I figured Charlie would be coming back soon with my _life_ still in tow, so I drove home and started dinner.

I had the food going when Charlie called me. "Bells, I'm sorry. You need to get down here now."

"I'm there," I said. I hung up the phone, removed the chicken from the oven and yanked the corn off the burner. I plopped them in the fridge, and grabbed up my keys.

I sped along as fast as my truck could manage. The sitters were milling about, chanting something in Quileute. Michelle had just parked and was walking toward the station. Two marked cars—transporting a couple of marshals, no doubt—were sitting by the side of the road. My heart started to thump loudly. Now what?

* * *

I jumped out of my truck running to the front of the building. Jacob was yelling, "Bella ...! Please ... give me just a minute. His voice raised a bit louder, shouting, "Bella ...! I'll go ... just let me see her first. Bella ...! She'll _be_ here, dammit—can't you wait a freakin' minute?" His voice was panicked. "Bells!" he cried.

"I'm here, Jake, I'm here!" I screamed as I barreled through the door. His face looked absolutely wild. The marshals were once again attempting to place handcuffs on his wrists. He was frantically trying to reach me, getting halfway out of the cell. The men had a tight rein on him, holding him back. I ran, slamming straight into his chest. Our arms were around each other instantly. The men tried to pull him away from me.

"Can you give us a moment ...? Please!" he begged. Charlie nodded to them and they backed up hesitantly.

He dropped to his knees, pulling me down with him. "I knew you'd come," he breathed. Then his hands were in my hair. Each of our lips trailed over every facial feature, every inch of throat, and neck, ear and collarbone. His chest was heaving with pent up emotion. I could feel his heart beating furiously. The men began to claim him again just as our mouths melded into each other. We didn't care who was watching. It didn't matter any more. We did our best to ignore them. Our lips moved together as one, desperately. Our hands synchronously traced the hills and valleys coursing along our faces, memorizing every line and curve, etching them permanently into the recesses of our minds.

The men wouldn't wait any longer. They hauled us both up, separating our bodies from each other. They started to pull Jacob along beside me, but I bolted away, yelling, "Wait, wait, wait!" I ran and grabbed a scissors from Charlie's desk, and clipped off a lock of my hair. I tucked it into Jacob's pocket. His eyes glistened at the gesture. I walked with him out to the waiting vehicle. Charlie eased me back away from him. He turned his head toward me before they assisted him into the car. "I love you, Isabella Swan," he choked. Then, with his voice cracking, he amended, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Never ... never!" I blurted out. Why would he even think that? "I'll always love you," I sobbed.

One of the men pushed Jacob's head and broad shoulders down so he could slide more easily across the seat of the car. Jacob pressed his forehead to the window pane, gazing at me one last time. The look of agony on his face nearly knocked me to my knees. The light in his eyes was extinguished. It was sundown once more.

The car drove off, carrying my reason for living, sitting on the back seat. I turned and spotted Billy. The color was drained from his cheeks, and nothing but despair was written on his weather-worn face. He wheeled over to me and took my hand. We were both crying.

* * *

The background chanting accelerated to a fever pitch. Soon the addition of beating drums punctuated the air. Just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. Several wails sounded, along with the piercing howls of the wolves and then everything fell silent.

The gentle people of La Push soberly gathered up their meager belongings. They loaded their trucks and cars and drove single-file back to the reservation. The reporters were still poking their microphones at the people remaining, to get a pulse on the atmosphere surrounding this unexpected turn of events. No one seemed to be overly talkative. As a last resort, Rick Thompson interviewed Michelle, who at this point wasn't very proud of her profession. At the end of the interview, Ms. Chen motioned to Charlie to speak to him privately.

The reporters and camera men took down all the awnings and packed away the equipment. It was depressing—like the end of a carnival. Rick came by and gave Billy and me his condolences and promised to share our side of the story with the public. He and the rest of the TV crews left the premises heading back to Seattle.

There were a few stragglers still at the scene—Billy and I among them. Quil and Embry ambled by, ready to transport Billy back to his home. Quil was quiet for once. Embry nodded his head at me and said, "We'll get Jake home somehow, Bella, or we'll die trying."

I couldn't speak, but I knew that Embry didn't need words to understand my feelings.

Charlie had been talking to Miki for awhile. The conversation ended and Charlie looked around for me. He reached Billy and me, and rested a hand on each of our shoulders."

Where are they taking him, Dad?" I sniffled.

"Randolph Deveraux convinced the ninth district circuit judge that it was an unsafe situation here—a veritable powder keg. It didn't take much convincing. The judge had been following the channel 12 news for the past couple days. The _sit in_ at Forks was in the spotlight. So to prevent an uprising, Judge Shapiro issued a _change of venue_. They're transferring Jacob ..." he then uttered the dreaded words ... "to SeaTac."

A sensation of horror sprang up from the pit of my stomach, strangling any sound emanating from my throat ... _SeaTac ... _My heart froze mid-beat!

* * *

A/N: Not to worry, readers! Things will get worse before they get better, but they will definitely get better. The next chapter will be from Jake's point of view.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

A grin was playing across my face as I was contemplating how my luck had changed. I finally won the heart of the girl I was hopelessly in love with and I was pretty much healed from the fight with that freakin' newborn leech. Life was good; the gods had for once smiled upon me. I didn't even mind that I couldn't breathe, with all the packing holding my nasal bones in place. I'd still be the young—sort of beautiful—hot blooded soul mate of my sweet Bella. _My_ Bella, that sounded sooo good. It was unbelievably good, tantalizingly, deliciously good. My heart was so full; I was amazed that any blood could actually get pumped out to my limbs. Good thing though, 'cuz I was jumping for joy.

Then it happened—the knock on the door that turned everything upside down. Of course Billy would have to be in the bathroom again. The old man seriously needed to have his prostate checked out. I pulled the door open and there stood _The Southern charmer _and what looked to be his father. There was no mistaking it. The resemblance was astounding, except that Chad's face was a shade of purple, and his one eye as swollen as a baseball. They both had that arrogant look though. I felt like saying, "What—did you come back for more?" but thought better of it.

"The father opened up his sneering mouth and started the conversation with, "Are you the punk who did this to my son?"

"Yeah, we exchanged gifts; and this was a present from your son to me." I indicated my face and neck. "I'd say we're even."

"I would not," he responded. "What right have you to assault my son? He was just talking to the girl."

This was unbelievable. If the situation hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed in his face. "Is that what he told you?"

He pointed a finger at me, and fumed, "Are you calling my son a liar?"

"If the shoe fits ..."

"Is it worth it to you to spend time in jail over a little tramp?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Chad interrupted. "Everyone knows she slept around, except you apparently. She asked _me_ to come see _her_. You are such a sucker, Black. She has you duped. You could not _do_ her, so she begged me to. I guess she was looking for a man with some experience."

That did it! I came unglued. "I'll kill you," I snarled. I was ready to tear him limb from limb. I got in his face, when I heard his father yell, "In here gentlemen. You heard it!"

I looked past the father, and saw two black marked cars. What the hell ...?

Several men sailed through the door, armed with billy clubs. I hardly had time to react. They were on me, pounding me as I struggled to get free. I got bludgeoned about four times when I decided, NO MORE! I pulled away with all my might, and ran to my room, nearly knocking Billy over as he was wheeling into the living room. I opened the window and quickly leaped over the sill into the backyard and on toward the woods.

I thought about phasing and getting out of Dodge altogether, but then would the town suffer because of it? And what about Bells? Jeez, even the thought of leaving her was enough to give me a _heart attack_. So I literally kept it together.

I ran as fast as I could—all the time, trying to clear my head. I had to figure out what to do. _Think, Jacob think!_ Damn, how could everything that was so right, suddenly go so wrong?

I sensed one of my brothers phased, and following after me. I hid in a ravine that I knew well. I thought that maybe I could hide out among the tall ferns until I came up with a plan. The Big Bad Wolf hiding from mere mortals ... what a joke! It was no use anyway, Sam found me. There was a rustling on the leafy floor of the forest, across from my hiding place. Sam was phasing back." You've got to come back, Jacob," he said sternly. "You'll bring disgrace upon our people."

He distracted me long enough so that six men pounced on me all at once. I was cursing and fighting in an attempt to break free. I managed to knock two of the men down, and— believe me, they weren't too happy about that. Sam gazed at me as I continued to yell and fight. That nailed the lid on my coffin. I had to go back, but I didn't have to give them the satisfaction of bringing me in willingly.

I was being dragged to the house, but I didn't let up for a minute. I made them earn their money. Served them right for beating me with those war clubs.

* * *

We arrived at the house, when I heard one of the men shout, "Bring me the taser!" Oh great, I was gonna have to run for it again. No way were they gonna use that taser on me! I was in a panic now, and ready to bolt when I picked up Bella's scent. I heard her scream, "Please ... no." I looked up then and saw her running to me.

My nerves were like taut wires ready to snap at any given second. And yet as she flung her arms around my neck, I immediately felt the tension in my muscles slowly ebbing away. I began to relax. Her voice—the voice of reason—was soothing to this beast, gradually _bringing me down_. I decided that cooperating at this point would be in my best interest. I let them take one arm at a time and slip the handcuffs on. I concentrated on the beautiful small figure in front of me, listening intently to each tiny breath.

She reached up and slowly touched the side of my head where I had gotten clubbed—two or three times. It still felt plenty sore, but the feel of her hand against my skin was like the balm of Gilead.

I tried to grab her hand, forgetting that those clowns had my hands manacled. I could have easily broken the cuffs like a couple of thin pretzels to do it, but then they would've known what kind of a freak they were dealing with.

Man, she wrapped her arms around my waist, refusing to let go. She was showing that stubborn streak that I knew so well. She held on like a barnacle on a ship's hull. Damn, if I wasn't being led like a lamb to the slaughter, I'd be eating this up. Talk about bad timing ...

The men helped Bella and me to get into the car. She was glued to my side. The ride over to Charlie's station wasn't as long as usual. I guess they thought the faster they got this homicidal maniac in the clink, the better. The whole time we were riding, I was staring into Bella's eyes, trying to steal away some of her _calm_. She was always calm during a crisis. That's sooo Bella. How did she do it?

I was doing my darnedest to be cool about all of this, but I don't mind admitting that as soon as I saw the cell door being held open, my stomach hit the floor. I didn't know if I could do this. I stopped short and one of the marshals shoved me from behind. I guess some jerks get their jollies from pushing people around.

I almost _lost it_ when that iron door clanged shut. I would miss the freedom of running through the green bracken, and feeling the dark forest floor squish beneath my paws. I was being confined to an eight by eight room. I was feeling claustrophobic already. If Bella hadn't snuck in next to me, I swear I would have sat on the floor and wept like a baby. I didn't want to turn to mush in front of my girl though, so I kept a tight rein on my emotions.

The synapses of my brain were snapping and popping at high velocity. _C'mon, Jake,_ _there has to be a way out of this._ If I could morph into a wolf, then anything was possible, right?

Bella was doing her best to put me at ease, but my stomach was tangled up in knots—my mind still spinning at 1000 rpms. I needed to think. When I told her that, she took it the wrong way. She thought that I wanted her to leave. The truth was I didn't want her to leave—_ever_. I wanted her to hold me desperately. I needed the connection between us. Right at that moment her touch meant everything to me. She was my link to sanity, reassurance, and comfort. I probably should've been ashamed to admit that, but it was hard acting like a pillar of strength every stinkin' day. Sometimes it would be a relief to lean on someone else for a change. And sometimes you just didn't care what other people thought about you anymore. Having her wrapped around me like a healing blanket—her scent swirling about my head—was the only thing that kept me from flying off the handle. She was so close that I could feel her heart beating against my chest, the steady rhythm giving me a little slice of comfort. _Don't let go of me_, _Bells,_ I thought, _don't ever let me go_.

When Bella left, I felt like my soul had departed with her. I wished her cool touch on my swollen cheek could linger for awhile longer, but it dissipated the minute she swept out the door. She walked out in such a hurry. I'm sure she was trying to hide her tears from me, but I knew her too well. This wolf couldn't be fooled that easily.

* * *

Garry brought in another cot so I would be more comfortable. He pushed the two of them together, end to end, hoping that my feet wouldn't hang over the edge. Truth be told ... I was used to it. I didn't give a damn anyway. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Sure enough, this night was the longest night in the history of the world. I stared at the ceiling. I heard Garry's chair squeaking and every car that went down the street. I even noticed the sound of the little lady bug pattering in the corner of the room. I wanted to escape into the oblivion of sleep but my brain wouldn't shut down. I kept going over and over what I could have done differently. If I had just asked Bella to meet me at the Clearwaters' ... If I had let that filthy scumbucket trot on home, unharmed ... If I had controlled my temper at the house ... It was fruitless—I couldn't change the past, after all, I wasn't H.G. Wells.

Trent and Charlie clocked in at seven A.M. Then in walked Bella, telling Charlie to "Open up!" I didn't feel like smiling. It wasn't like I didn't want to see her ... it was just so damn depressing knowing that she'd be leaving again, and I'd be all alone. She even brought me breakfast ... how typical. I couldn't eat it though—me—not hungry? That was a first. There was such a big lump stuck in my throat that no amount of swallowing would get the food down. I figured it might even come back up if it did ... yuk! I was sorry that Bella wasted her money on it. I knew she didn't make very much at Newton's. Jeez, listening to myself, I felt like an ungrateful jerk.

I could see the concern in those liquid brown eyes when I told her that I wasn't hungry, 'cuz let's face it, my middle name is _hungry—_in more ways than one. What could I do? I couldn't eat; I just couldn't.

Bella left the station. On the way out, she whispered to Charlie to make me eat something. Puh-leeze ... like he could make me do anything! Yeah, right!

Embry and Quil stopped by to drop off my school books and assignments. I should've said Embry, 'cuz he was run by his brains; Quil was run by his hormones. It was good seeing them both—but again, my heart sank when they had to leave for school.

Since I was stuck here I decided to hit those books. By the time I got out of here, I should be a freakin' genius.

The court appointed me a public defender. Her name was Michelle, I think. She went over the facts with me, then told me the bad news. The initial hearing usually took place within twenty four hours, but as my luck would have it (while I was staring at the ceiling in the wee hours of the morning), the bridge between Forks and Port Angeles got washed out by some heavy rains. Sh** ! Michelle said they could get the magistrate from Tacoma to preside over the hearing, but that required quite a few hoops to jump through. It looked like I'd be stuck here for days.

* * *

That afternoon, Bella came in all bouncy and cheery. It made me even more depressed if that was possible. I didn't have a mirror handy, but Bells said my bruises were fading fast. Big deal, what did I care!

I told Bella everything that Michelle said, including the fact that she should press charges. Bella probably never thought about that. She was such a martyr; she would probably apologize for being the victim.

I didn't respond much to Bella's visit. I hated being such a wet blanket; I was just so numb. It was like someone had injected novacaine into my heart. She squeezed my hand as she left. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever again feel the insistent urge to kiss those soft lips of hers.

I tried to keep my mind occupied by concentrating on my schoolwork. Garry was certainly not much at conversation, neither was Charlie, so I guess it was a good thing that I had those books to distract me.

I was not looking forward to lights-out and another sleepless night. This time I did get a few winks in, 'cuz I was exhausted—physically, mentally, and emotionally.

The next morning I knew something was up with Bella. I didn't find out until the morning after that, what that something was. She had a protest arranged. Great … that will really get her high marks with her dad. I had to admit, she certainly had spunk. She demanded a good morning kiss from me. I halfheartedly responded. I knew she felt it was flat and emotionless—the worst kiss ever. _Somebody shoot me for making her feel bad._

* * *

I could hear all the cars pulling up to the station. Reporters were outside the building causing more commotion. My hopes were up.

Maybe by some miracle this would work. Bella was all excited about the _sit in_, but boy, Charlie was not. I wouldn't put it past him to plunk her into the adjoining cell for her misdemeanor.

All of this outpouring of affection had me greatly humbled. All of La Push were out there rooting for me; the leader of the movement being the love of my life. Did love really conquer all? Did I dare hope that it was true?

The _groupies _were pretty well behaved. I could barely hear them inside my cell. At 2:30, Charlie took me over to Beaver for the hearing. The magistrate asked me the same questions that Michelle did. I pleaded not guilty, and we headed back to Forks. That's when things got a little dicey.

* * *

Michelle came in and explained that the judge had decided to transfer me to the state prison at SeaTac. He felt that there was a combustible situation brewing because of the number of people and the heightened emotions involved. Forks was no longer considered safe. I heard my people chanting and within minutes, two marshals were in my room brandishing a pair of those damn handcuffs.

No—I couldn't leave without seeing Bella one last time. Who knew how long it would be before I would ever lay eyes on her. Those guys were so impatient. I begged them to wait a few minutes. Suddenly, she burst through the door. I was struggling to get to her. Bella literally slammed into my chest. I broke free and dragged her down with me so that we were facing each other on our knees. Our hands were playing in our hair. Bella and I did everything in our power to _photograph_ each other indelibly in our minds. We stroked the other's face and kissed all the exposed skin on our throats and ears and eyes and cheeks. Just as we leaned in to touch our lips together, the heartless idiots were trying to pull us apart. Charlie intervened and they released their hold on me. I savored the moment; her sweet, wet lips molding to mine. I memorized her taste on my tongue, the smell of her strawberry scented hair.

The moment ended too quickly. They started to steer me toward the door when Bella grabbed a scissors and cut off a length of her dark tresses, inserting it into my pocket. I felt my eyes begin to water. I was in agony as they put on the cuffs, and dragged me away to the waiting cars. Bella followed me out. Charlie backed her away from me. I was unashamed as I yelled to her, "I love you Isabella Swan." I didn't know how long I'd be in that prison. Would she still remember her feelings for me after all that time? I could barely get the next words out. "You won't forget me, will you?" Her answer was a relief.

"Never ... never!" she answered through her tears. "I'll never stop loving you."

I got in the car, leaned my head against the glass and sorrowfully took one last glance at her—my beautiful Bella.

* * *

I had too much time to think on the way to the prison. Why did my life have to suck so bad? Damn, what did I ever do to deserve this? I'd only loved two women in my entire life. My mother was taken from me when I was six, and now after longing for Bella all these years, she was gone too. She finally came to her senses and this miserable incident had to separate us. She got to be mine for ... what ... two whole stinkin' weeks. Why me?

SeaTac loomed before us like a giant fortress, towering, cold and impenetrable. I was seriously screwed. Everyone I loved was over 350 miles away. It might as well have been a million. I had to come to terms with the fact that I was alone.

The marshals escorted me into this abominable place and removed the cuffs. I was given an ugly orange jumpsuit to put on. As I was removing the stuff from my pockets, something soft was curled around my finger. I lifted it out carefully and palmed it so the guard couldn't see.

Two men walked me down the long stretch of prison cells, and finally led me to my very own cubicle. I waited until they left and slid the mahogany colored lock of hair under my pillow.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Bits and Pieces

Disclaimer:These characters except for Michelle Chen, Chad, Matt, Cisco and Curro are the property of S. Meyer. The story is mine.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I still had two more finals to complete tomorrow, and I was in no shape emotionally. My heart and mind were far away in a small prison cell at SeaTac. I kept hearing Jacob's baritone in my head lecturing me, "C'mon Bells, don't be stupid, you know you have to do well on these finals. Besides, I could never love a brainless bimbo. Intelligent girls are always the best, and I know you're intelligent, 'cuz you were _smart_ enough to choose me, right?" I could imagine his infectious laugh, and even though I knew it was just a figment of my imagination, I decided he was _exactly_ right. I had to do well if not for me, then for my Jacob.

I fixed dinner for Charlie and we ate it together in silence. There were no more tears to be shed. My quota had been filled over this past horrific week. My tear ducts were as desiccated, as the billabongs of Australia after a drought. Charlie patted my hand before I got up from the table to clean the kitchen. He tried to console me, "Don't worry, Bells, I have some old friends at the prison. I spoke to Curro and Matt about Jacob. They're going to keep a lookout for trouble. They promised me that no harm would come to him." I shuddered to think about what _could_ happen.

I knew Jacob was pretty well equipped to defend himself, but what if some thugs ganged up on him? Could the guards get to him in time? I had to put it out of my mind and focus on the task at hand. I studied until it was time for sleep. Then I did something that I hadn't done in a long time—I got down on my knees and begged my Father in heaven to watch over Jacob and lighten his burdens. I didn't deserve any answers to my prayer—but this was for my Jacob, and he certainly did.

I got up in the morning, showered, threw on a green sweater and some jeans, and dragged a comb through my tangled wet hair. I grabbed my pop tarts as I waltzed out the door. I was determined to do well on my exams. I could almost hear Jacob say, _Damn, Bells, go get 'em girl!_

The math test wasn't as bad as I anticipated; probably my extra studying had something to do with that. After it was over, I had an hour to kill.

Angela was outside at one of the picnic tables, waving at me. She was between exams too. She handed me a book. "I know you and Jacob are going through a tough time. I thought this book might help. Keep it. It's yours if you'd like it, that is."

"Thanks Angela. You have no idea how much your support means to me. No one else seems to care about Jake, after all, he's just a poor boy from the rez."

She tilted her head, her kind eyes filled with concern. "Yes, and Jesus was just a carpenter from Nazareth ... Being poor isn't the epitome of who you are. It's what you do with the talents that you're given; it's how you make other people better for knowing you. I have seen how that poor boy from the rez lifted you up, and made you Bella again. You were spiritually dead—and now, the light is back inside of you. It's all because of Jacob. It's no wonder that you love him."

"How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?"

"Maybe we were sisters in another life," she laughed.

I took the book, and tucked it into my back pack.

Angela sat up straighter and looking excited, said, "So, Did you hear the latest about Chad?"

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

Angela looked down at the worn wooden table, "Well, I guess I wouldn't want to hear anything about him either."

I felt bad putting a muzzle on Angela. She was the only good friend I had left, besides Jacob. Angela wasn't one to gossip either. I relented ... "Alright, I'm sorry. Go for it."

Angela hesitated, and then blurted out, "He's been accepted at Yale. But get this ... he's going to be attending Penninsula College until September, so he can get some prerequisites out of the way."

Holy cow! Did that mean I had to run into him all summer long?

"Thanks for letting me know Angela. Maybe I can keep my antenna cocked so I can avoid him like the plague that he is." Good grief, and I was so looking forward to his absence this summer.

"You're right. Sometimes these girls can't get past the good looks, but I'll take a good heart any day."

We passed the rest of the hour talking about our plans for the future. Angela rehearsed her Valedictorian speech for graduation on Friday. She asked me for any suggestions, but I thought the speech was perfect as it was. The warning bell rang, and we both trudged off to chemistry to face our final exam.

* * *

Chad had the sense to sit as far from me as possible, but I could still feel the weight of his stare occasionally. I finished my final and was ready to turn it in when Chad got up from his seat at the same time. I sat back down and Chad gave me a questioning look. I changed the direction of my gaze, taking one last glance at my papers. After he returned to his desk, I got up and handed my finished work to the teacher. When I settled into my chair, I noticed that Chad was still writing something on a piece of paper. He folded it neatly and handed it to the guy on his left. It traveled to the back of the room and finally found its way to me.

He looked back over his broad shoulder, smoothing his thick sandy hair back over his ears in a nervous gesture. The intensity of his ice blue eyes sliced through the space between us, entreating me to read his note. I locked eyes with him and answered his entreaty by carefully tearing the paper into tiny pieces. I didn't give it the consideration that he had hoped for. Toooo bad! I gathered the fragments in my right hand, and as I passed by his seat, I sprinkled the bits over his head. Was that a mean thing to do? Yep! Did I give a hill of beans? Nope!

I raced home, with one thing on my mind. Charlie knew I'd be anxious to send my love to Jacob via the postman, so naturally he left the address to SeaTac on the kitchen table. He also attached a note saying, "The stamps and envelopes are in the bottom drawer of my desk in the living room." I snatched up the address, an envelope and a stamp and took it to my room. I got out my scented paper and started to write. The words flowed straight from my heart onto the blank sheet:

Dear Jacob,

I miss you terribly. I'm so, so sorry that everything turned out this way.

You know that I love you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. If I had a magic wand you'd be sitting beside me in my room right now, distracting me in the way that only you can. I miss your warmth, your sunny disposition, your laugh, that silly grin that sets the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Most of all, I miss those hugs that wrap me up in the security of your arms, and bring peace to my soul ... (It goes without saying, that my lips are lonesome for the touch of your lips).

Know this ... I'll wait for you as long as it takes. I'll pray for your safety every day, and that you'll be free to come home soon.

I love you, Jacob. Please don't ever doubt that.

With all my heart, mind and strength,

Your Bella

I slipped the letter into the envelope, sealing it closed with the flick of my tongue. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Jumping into my truck, I and headed off to the post office and lovingly deposited it into the mail slot. I crossed my fingers, willing that Jacob would receive it in a day or two.

Renee surprised me by showing up at the door Friday morning. It was a bittersweet reunion. We went out to lunch, dragging Charlie away from the police station. It was almost as if we were deluding ourselves. But for this span of time, we were once again, an intact family. The delusion was nice, as delusions go. Renee took pictures of us all together. I should've put those in an album entitled _My Fantasy Family Life._

After lunch, Mom _helped_ me pick out a dress at the mall. I basically went through the motions. I didn't really care if I wore a burlap sack to graduation. Mom actually picked out the frock, a lavender velvet sheath with cap sleeves and fitted bodice, with a satin ribbon cinched at the waist, very un-me. My thoughts immediately drifted to Jacob. Once again, his voice boomed in my head, _Wow, Bells ... that dress is ... well ... that is ... jeez ... I'm speechless. You take my breath away, honey!_

My hallucination was interrupted by Renee's comment. "You're awfully quiet," she commented. "Something wrong? I thought you'd be all excited. This is a milestone in your life, Bella." Her forehead was wrinkled in concern, her pale blue eyes encouraging a response from me.

Ugh! Rene and her intuition. As usual, she was right on the mark. No sense in ruining her day ...

"I'm a little nervous—you know—being in front of all those people, trying not to trip. I guess I also feel bad letting you spend all this money on a dress I'll wear for one night."

Renee settled the argument. "You only graduate once, Bella. You're my only child, and I get to spend money on you if I want to. Make your mother happy, okay? Smile for me, this is not a funeral we're preparing for."

I flashed her a forced grin. "There are you happy now?"

"Yes, that's a little more like it!"

* * *

Back at the house, Renee helped me get all gussied up. She cried softly as she brushed my hair, piling it softly on top of my head. When I was ready, I could tell that Charlie and Renee were pleased with the results. Charlie let out a breath with a loud whoosh. "You look beautiful Bells."

"Of course she does," Renee chided, "she's our daughter."

They both beamed as we drove to the high school.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur. The diplomas got handed out one by one, and I walked up to the podium while Charlie and Renee cheered me on. I heard some rooting from the back of the auditorium. I looked back to see who was making the racket. There, sitting in a huddle, were Billy, along with Quil, Embry, and the Clearwaters—Sue, Seth and surprisingly, even Leah. That afforded me some comfort, but I still felt the absence of one particular person. There was an empty seat in that huge room that no one else could possibly fill. My celebration was incomplete without him.

I kept up the charade as we dined at _The Lodge_. All of Jacob's _extended_ _family_ shared a mealwith us. Billy was just as proud of me as Charlie and Renee. Everyone was chatting away. Leah was almost cheerful. She and I discussed our travel arrangements to and from Peninsula College. Sue offered her home to me during the week while I was in school. What could Charlie say? He was a sucker for Sue, or was I imagining things? It seemed like there might be a budding romance going on.

The celebration finally came to an end. Billy and Sue gave me a congratulatory hug, and Seth and Leah followed suit. Embry embraced me next, but when Quil took me in his arms, it seemed a little toooo long. Embry pulled him away. "Okay Quil, I think she gets the picture. We're all proud of her. Some more than others it seems," he muttered under his breath. "Time to leave now before Charlie Shoots you. Let's go."

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I quickly surveyed my surroundings—a cot, a sink and a commode. I was almost expecting an empty tomato can positioned in the corner. Thank you, health department!

I didn't think I would be able to sleep tonight, but I konked out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Before I knew it, it was morning and one of the guards opened my cell and told me I had a visitor. She looked like Bella ... could it possibly be?

"Hey, Jake. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Damn, it _was_ Bella. What was she doing here? How did she get here? Then I thought who cares?

"Yeah, I'm good, as good as can be expected, considering ..."

Bella stood there fidgeting, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wasn't extending her arms out to me. There was too much space between us. That was not a good sign. Her eyes looked lost, and she was biting her lower lip like she did when there was something hard to say.

"Spit it out Bells. I know something's wrong. What is it?"

"I'm really sorry, Jake. Michelle says your trial won't start for months, and I don't know if I can wait that long ... Chad came to the house. He begged me to forgive him. So I have ... and ..." she started to cry. "Jake, please don't hate me. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I've started to have feelings for him. I came here so you wouldn't find out when you came home, I mean ... find out ... that we're not together anymore."

I was stunned. "What are you saying? Bells, you promised. You told me that you would wait. You said you would always love me. Forever, Bells, you said forever. This can't be happening!"

She started to back up and rapped at the door. The guard opened it a crack as she turned to face me once more. "I've gotta go; I'm so sorry, Jake," she murmured, as she walked away.

"Bells, no! Don't go. Please, Bells, let's talk about this. Bells, come back, I'm begging you. Bells," I shouted. "Bells, don't leave me ...! Bells!"

Just then I heard a loud thumping on the outer wall. "Hey, chief, keep it down will ya? I'm trying to get some Z's here ... Crazy Indian! Yelling about some stupid bells. Why aren't you dreaming about a girl like a normal guy? Hells bells!"

I woke up with a start. My face was beaded with sweat. Several voices were roaring simultaneously, "Shut up down there," and "Go back to sleep, morons! Bells, my arse! Duermate, gatos! Es muy facil ... Cierra los ojos."

The noise died down after a few minutes and I fell into a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

The next morning started early. Two guards came to escort me around the prison. The taller one was Matt Delaney, a ruddy cheeked guy, with smiling Irish eyes, grey-blue in color. His light brown hair was balding prematurely. He wasn't quite as beefy as I was, but he looked like he could be a scrapper. He was easy going, fairly quiet, with a good sense of humor. Now Curro Castillo was something else altogether ... He was a non-stop talker for one. "_Hola_, Jacob, _como esta_? Charlie sent me to be your guardian angel. My name's Gabriel ... get it? Angel Gabriel ... Never mind ... my friends call me Curro, 'cause I'm such a flashy dresser and a great dancer. The ladies love me. They call me the Handsome Spaniard. We are gonna be such great _amigos_, I can see it in your eyes. They are so intent on absorbing my every word." I was actually waiting to see when he was going to take a breath. "Let us take a stroll then, Jacob."

I gazed at Matt. "Is he always this eager first thing in the morning?"

Matt answered warmly, "Pretty much."

As we were walking past the adjoining cell, a scar faced, darkly tanned inmate named Cisco let out a wolf whistle. _Besame, bebe'! Mira, muchachos—carne fresca_. He finished by making kissing noises. (Translation: Kiss me baby! Look guys, fresh meat!).

_Cisco, cierra la voca. Tu esta bajos fondos sociales_, Curro retorted. (Translation: Shut your mouth, Cisco. You're the scum of the earth).

"Stay away from Cisco Andrade, Jacob. He is one mean _hombre_—bad to the bone. He is _Diablo_ incarnate and can make your life hell."

We continued down the row of cells, most of the men taking Cisco's lead and kissing the air as I went by, giving me leering looks. It made my flesh crawl.

Matt and Curro showed me around the mail room, the mess hall, the courtyard, the vegetable gardens, the library and game room and last of all the garage.

"Charlie tells me you are _numero_ _uno_ with car engines. Is that so?" Curro turned his bright blue eyes on me for an answer.

"I know my way around a garage, yeah."

Curro shook his curly black hair in amazement. "_Bueno_, the warden will love it. His Chevy truck has more problems than a pearl diver in a school of sharks. Jacob, you need a job, and the warden needs a running truck. It's a match made in prison, no?" He slapped me on the back and shook my hand till my teeth rattled. Matt shrugged his shoulders, and nodded his head in agreement, a smile breaking over his face.

I guess things did look a little brighter. I could pretend the truck belonged to Bella, and if I couldn't hold my girl's hand at least I could wrap _my_ hand around a greasy wrench and listen to the purr of an engine. All that would be missing was the warm root beer and the paper bag.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Please Mr. Postman

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Renee stayed over the next day and it was awesome getting to have girl talk with her sans my keyboard on my ancient computer. I still didn't want to burden her with the news about Jacob, but being Renee, she could sense that there was something I was withholding from her. I guess I didn't fool her one bit yesterday. I finally broke down and proceeded to dish up the gory details. Surprisingly, she remained calm.

"I'm glad Miki had that restraining order drawn up. It sounds like that kid needs a little straightening out to do. If that doesn't work, your dad still keeps that magnum 45 lying around somewhere, doesn't he?" Her azure eyes crinkled up as she smiled at me. "I never thought I would ever say this, but sometimes it's so nice to have a cop around the house.'" We both giggled at that.

Holy cow, we were having so much fun and failed to notice that the time had slipped away from us. Charlie was going to be coming home soon and I hadn't even thought about dinner. Renee and I cobbled together a cheese quiche, and put a pot of green beans and bacon on to boil. Mom set out the plates and utensils while I tossed up the salad.

Charlie ambled into the kitchen, as soon as he arrived home, following the aroma. He sniffed the air and let out an appreciative, "Mmn, something smells good."

We all sat down at the table for the last time today, chatting and laughing, enjoying the moment. I looked over at my mom realizing that she'd be flying home tomorrow. Why do people have to go away, or die? Heaven will be such a great reunion with our loved ones. In the meantime, we suffer with our losses, and cope with the empty spaces left in our hearts. Renee's visit kept away the sharp pangs of loneliness that I felt with Jacob's absence. It was going to come back at me in deuces when she flew out of my life again.

* * *

Morning came too soon, and it was time to say goodbye to Renee once more. Charlie had gone to the station earlier, already getting in his goodbyes. I knew he was in a hurry to leave. He didn't want to break down in front of us. I wondered if mom was aware that Charlie was still in love with her ... as much as he was when they were a couple of love struck teenagers.

The cab drove up to the house, and the driver and I helped put her luggage in the trunk. My throat constricted painfully as I kissed her goodbye and whispered that I loved her. Two of my greatest treasures ripped from my arms in the last few days ... it wasn't fair. We both waved at each other teary eyed, as the cab made its way down the street.

It had been a whole week and I had yet to read a word from Jacob. Did he even get my letters, I wondered? No matter; I was itching to write another. I had been browsing through the book that Angela had given to me, and found some inspirational quotes that I wanted to share with him. There was one in particular about enduring adversity that especially spoke to me. I hoped that it would speak to Jacob as well.

* * *

Leah and I started at Peninsula, and sure enough I ran into the bane of my existence, _Mr_. _Pepsodent!_ Every time we _bumped_ into each other, he would stare—or smile—his ice- blues eyes following me wherever I went. I would just look away, pretending that I didn't see him. One day Leah and I were on our way to the English Lit. building when I spotted him again.

"Hey, who's the handsome stud eating you up with his hungry baby blues," Leah asked. She gazed at me with one eyebrow raised.

"That's the _reason_ that Jake's rotting in prison," I replied sarcastically.

"Really? No offense, Tink, but I thought he'd be more like that golden retriever that used to follow you around. Next time you see him introduce us. I think I may like to have a little _fun_ with him."

Leah gave me a sly look, and all I could say was, "Huh?"

* * *

Three weeks had slipped on by and still no word from Jacob. I had been writing him practically every other day, sending him my love, and pleading with him to answer my letters. I even sent him a care package with his favorite sweets—homemade divinity and penuche. I would literally run out to the mailbox when the postman came by. I was so pathetic, waiting like a faithful dog for the mail truck to arrive. And every day, I left the box, despondent that I continued to come up empty handed.

Two days later, I got an unexpected knock on my door. It was Embry, looking embarrassed to be here. I peered up into his big brown eyes trying to fathom the reason for this visit. He shuffled his feet, in uncomfortable silence. Oh no, did something happen to Jacob? I held my breath waiting for him to say something.

"May I come in?" he asked politely. This was not like Embry at all.

Sure, Embry, you know you're always welcome here." I motioned for him to come and sit down.

I tried to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. "So, Embry, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I have a message from Jacob." He stated it so quietly that I almost missed it. When I realized what he said, my ears pricked up immediately. My heart accelerated and I jerked to attention. I walked over to where Embry was sitting and fairly fell at his feet, hanging on each syllable coming from his mouth.

"Quil, Leah and I went to SeaTac two days ago. They finally let Jake have visitors. He's okay. He's working in the garage over there. He misses everyone, but especially you. Two of the guards are friends of Charlie's, so he's been treated pretty well—but you know, he's a native boy. He's gotta get out and feel the air on his face and move around. He's going stir crazy."

I was growing impatient. I wanted to throttle Embry and shake him till he spewed out the message he was carrying for me. _Come on, Embry, spill! I'm about to bust a gut waiting._ Gah! I was starting to sound like Jacob!

I tried—diplomatically—to encourage Embry to deliver my message. I was getting older by the minute. "So, you said you had a message for me?"

He blew out a lungful of air, and nervously ran his hand through his dark brown locks. "Okay, here goes ... Don't get mad now ... remember I'm only the messenger. He said: and I quote: _Don't you love me anymore, Bells? I haven't heard from you, even once. I'm getting worried here. "_

Shocked silence filled the space between us. I was the first to break the spell. "What? I... I ... don't understand."

Embry shrunk down in the chair, and lifted his hands in the air—palms out—to ward off any angry reaction I might send flinging his way. When he saw that I was confused, his hands returned to their relaxed position on the arms of the chair. He leaned forward and asked, "What don't you understand? He wants to hear from you. He poured his heart and soul into his letters and you never answered one of them."

"Embry ... I wrote to Jacob every other day. I never _got_ any letters from him. And now you're telling me that he never received any of mine either?"

"Whoa, that puts a different spin on things. Jake's not going to be too happy about this."

I don't think Jacob could be any more irate than I was. I wanted to march down to that prison, and find the person responsible for tampering with OUR mail! Now where did Charlie put that 45?

* * *

Jacob's POV:

After the tour of the prison, Curro led me straight to the mess hall for breakfast. He introduced me to the kitchen help and told them to give me double portions. Crap ... that was really gonna _endear_ me to the other guys. They'd probably be waiting with bated breath just to get their hands on me. I was gonna get creamed—I just knew it. I hoped my body guards stayed close by. I healed pretty quickly, but damn, the initial pain still stung like all hell.

The other inmates began to trickle in. Some of them eyed me with curiosity. I kept my eyes down, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. I picked up a tray and started down the line. When the server piled up my plate, one of the men yelled, "Hey, how come chief here gets more food than the rest of us?"

I heard a chorus of, "Yeah, how come?"

"Orders!" was the only response from the server.

I turned to the guy behind me and asked, "Do you think you could take some of this food off my plate?"

He gave me a look of disgust and snorted, "I wouldn't eat any of _that_ food if you paid me."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at one of the long wooden tables. Some one crept up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked up and was surprised to see another tall, well-built Native American standing there.

"Not really, but I thought I'd offer anyway." He presented his hand to me, "Esau Nosie— Makah nation. And you must be the new guy, Jacob Black." His smile extended from ear to ear. "It's about time we got some native blood in here. All these palefaces are a sobering sight." He flung his long black hair back as he let out a hearty laugh.

"So why did you land in here? Steal a girl from some rich white boy?"

"No. Actually, I beat the sh** out of him for messing with _my_ girl."

His white teeth suddenly made their appearance. "I knew there had to be a girl involved. Was she worth it?"

"Hell, yeah, and I'd do it again, damn the consequences. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Esau leaned his head in closer. "Sounds like somebody's got a bad case of love sickness."

"I admit it, and I don't care who knows about it. I hope I never get cured either." I looked down at my fork, and started twiddling with it.

My eyes met Esau's again. "So, what's your story?"

"I killed a man." My face must have betrayed my shock. "Don't look so surprised. It was an accident, and anyway he deserved it. That dirtbag was selling drugs to my mother and my little sister. My cousin had recently died of an overdose, so I had my fill. I confronted him. He pulled out a gun. We struggled, the gun went off and he died. Was it worth it? Well, let's just say my mom and sister are still alive and sober—so yes I'd say so. Like you said, I'd do it again to save them. His paleface partner testified against me, and what's a poor native boy supposed to do. It's a good thing the judge reduced the charges to manslaughter. I only have another six months to serve out my sentence."

He took a deep breath, and continued. "There is a silver lining in all of this, believe it or not. By the time I get released, I'll have a degree in counseling from the University of Washington. How 'bout that? A free education compliments of the citizens of Washington State. You should look into it, Jacob."

"Hey thanks, man!"

We finished eating and Esau asked me where I'd be working. "I'm hoping they put me in the garage. That should keep me from going crazy."

"What a coincidence, I'm working there too. Well, great to meet you. I gotta get to work—here comes Delaney. Looks like he's scanning the place for you."

"Oh, there you are, Jacob. Good news—I already talked with the warden—the job in the garage is yours. Let's head on down there, alright?"

We walked a little ways and I noticed Cisco leaning against the wall, watching me with amusement lighting up his dark eyes. He was combing his greasy brown hair, and gathering it into an elastic band. His hair hung in a thick tail between his shoulder blades, exposing his neck and consequently, a tattoo with the head of a colorful rattlesnake, ready to strike. We passed by him and I heard him say, "_Hola_, Pocahontas !" He pursed his lips, making kissing noises again.

Matt tossed him a dirty look and barked out, "Can it, Cisco. Get your butt over to the mailroom."

Cisco ran his tongue over his lips sensuously, and never breaking his gaze from me, sauntered toward his destination, still making those sickening sounds.

* * *

The garage was a far cry from what I was used to. It actually had the right tools for the right job. What a concept! The tools not in use were locked up as a precaution, rationed out as needed, and counted at the end of the day. But wow, what an assortment. I felt like I was in a candy store.

I guess the warden's old truck kept stalling whenever he would brake for a light or stop sign. It probably needed a new carburetor. No sweat, I could handle that with one hand tied behind my back. Then I remembered those handcuffs, and changed my train of thought. I wouldn't want to try that out any time soon.

Lunch time came around and Esau and I washed up and headed for the mess hall.

Cisco stood in line with his cronies, and just had to make a comment. "_Mira hombres_, it's the Bible twins ... Jacob and Esau." They all laughed. Big joke ...

"Ignore them, Jacob. I always do. They're ignorant. I'm surprised that Cisco even knows anything about the good book. He probably used it as a door stop."

I heard the grumbling from the men behind me as once more the server dished up an extra healthy serving on my plate. I could feel their eyes on me, full of envy.

I tried to ignore the comments and the dirty looks aimed at me. "My mom could practically quote the scriptures, cover to cover," I told Esau. "I hope she's doesn't turn over in her grave every time she hears me cussing, or fighting. My girl hates it when I curse too. I've come up with some substitutes though. Maybe after she hears them a few times she'll stop complaining about it"

"Let's hear some," Esau replied. He shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth as he waited for my answer.

"Okay ... how about this? _Phooey fudgesicles._ And if I get really angry ... _double_ _phooey fudgesicles_. Here's another one that I borrowed ... _cheese and rice_, and then there's the ever popular _son of a biscuit_."

"Wow, that's even _scarier_ than the real thing. If I had a girl, she'd probably frown about cursing too. Maybe I should get myself a girl—when I get out, I mean. I'm pretty shy around the opposite sex. Maybe you could give me some pointers. Do you think I could check out the women on your rez? Would any of the Quileute girls give me a second look?"

"How would I know? Girls are a total mystery to me. You're fairly good looking though, and sometimes girls are attracted to the shy type. Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"I turned nineteen two months ago."

"It just so happens that I have a sister that age. Her name is Rachel. Why don't you write to her and tell her that I told you to."

"I don't have to work fourteen years for her do I?" he quipped, smiling.

"If you hit it off and get married, you'll be working longer than that."

I peered around, and the lunch room was emptying fast. "Back to the salt mines," I sighed. Esau and I pushed our chairs away from the table and headed back to the garage.

* * *

Bending over a greasy engine and tinkering with automotive tools, made the hours fly by. Before I knew it, my stomach was growling again. "C'mon, Esau, time for some chow."

"You go on; I want to finish putting in these spark plugs. I'll catch up with you in a few."

I was halfway through the yard on my way to the cafeteria when I heard those annoying kissing sounds. I noticed Cisco near the back of one of the storage sheds. I started walking to the right trying to avoid him but three of his friends appeared from that side. I glanced to the left, and there were now four more. They all converged on me, a hair's breath between us, with Cisco in the lead.

My mouth went dry. "What do you want, Cisco?"

"What do you think? I'm sooo lonely ... I need some _lovin'_. I didn't want to be selfish, so I invited along _algunos amigos_. We could all enjoy a little _love_ fest. What do you say, Minihaha? Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. There were too damn many of them. I knew I couldn't hold them off. I took a deep breath.

"Why don't you leave the kid alone," I heard Esau shout as he ran toward me. He was followed by two of the garage attendants.

Cisco answered obviously irritated at being thwarted. "Well, Nosie, being nosey again I see. Why can't you mind your own business?"

"Protecting a Quileute brother _is_ my business."

Just about then, Matt showed up, with a radio in his hand.

"Situation under control, warden. These guys were just going to dinner." He glared at Cisco. "Weren't you?"

Cisco lied smoothly, saying, "Sure, Delaney. We didn't mean any harm. We were talkin' that's all ... isn't that right, Jacob?"

Relief washed over me as I spoke. "Sure, anytime, Cisco."

He winked at me and yelled, _Vamanos, tengo mucho hambre_. The men followed their leader to the cafeteria.

Matt scrutinized me making sure I was unharmed. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah ... I thought I was a goner there for a minute. How did you get here so fast?"

"Esau glanced out the window and saw Cisco leaning against the storage shed. Anywhere Cisco goes, mayhem follows. The garage attendants radioed me immediately and I came running. I don't mind telling you that I didn't relish a dressing down from Charlie if something had happened. You should know that you have earned a special place in that man's heart. But man, that was a close call. I don't want you going anywhere alone. Curro was off today, and there are two days a week when neither of us is here to watch your back. So please be careful. Charlie is counting on Curro and me to keep you in one piece while you're here ... About gave me a heart attack," he mumbled.

"Alright, get to dinner, both of you!" With that, he took off back to the main building.

* * *

Two weeks went by. I was enrolled in courses, studying my butt off any time my head wasn't buried under the hood of the warden's truck. Outside of that, I continued to pour out my heart in my letters to Bella. My days weren't too bad; it was the nights that killed me. I hadn't heard a peep from Bella. What the hell ... didn't she care that I was missing her ... thinking about her ... crying myself to sleep night after lonely night? I couldn't stand it. Billy, Embry and Quil had all written to me, but not one word, not one single word from the love of my life.

Visiting day finally rolled around. Quil and Embry and the ever-pleasant, Leah all showed up to cheer me. Curro brought them into the visitor's lounge. He kept staring at Leah. "I have visitors for you, Jacob. I can see why you're so in love with this young lady. She is everything you said she was and more. _Que bonita_, he breathed.

Did I see Leah actually blush? She stared back at Curro, and the electricity in the air was unmistakable.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to see you." I tried to hold back the tears that were forming. What a crybaby I was becoming. Curro was backing up, but I caught him before he could leave. "Wait, Curro, I want you to meet my friends. Curro, this is Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Leah Clearwater. Guys—this is my guardian angel, Curro Castillo."

His face suddenly lit up. He stepped forward, shaking Quil and Embry's hand, _Mucho_ _gusto_, he kept saying. Then he reached for Leah's hand never breaking eye contact with her. He lowered his head down, still keeping his turquoise eyes focused on her. He delicately touched his lips to her wrist murmuring, _Me encanta_. He held onto her hand longer than necessary, but Leah didn't seem to mind at all. None of us spoke a word of Spanish, yet we all got the message loud and clear—Leah most of all. Embry looked at Quil; Quil looked at me. We all looked at Leah, who was still looking at Curro!

He backed out of the room, nearly knocking people over. Leah snapped out of her trance, and hastily wrote her phone number on a piece of paper. "Please ..." she exhaled, "give this to Curro."

We all chatted, catching up with the events here and at La Push. Then Embry asked the painful question, "So Jacob, whaddya hear from Bella?"

Looking down at my feet, I answered sadly, "Nothing ... not a thing."

"C'mon, Jake, you can tell us," Quil egged me on. "I bet those letters were real juicy. Can't you spare us a sentence or two? For your buddies ..."

Leah interrupted, "Can't you guys leave the poor boy alone? Those letters are private. If he wanted you to know what was in them, he'd tell you."

"I can't tell you anything. She hasn't written me one word. I'm utterly devastated. Embry I want you to give her a message from me. Tell her ... _Don't you love me anymore, Bells? I_ _haven't heard from you, even once_. I'm getting worried. Have you got that?"

"Yeah—I got it, but why do I have to be the messenger?"

"Because you're gonna be my best man someday, I hope. And ... because Quil here seems to like her a little too much."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Oh right, like I'd ever poach on your love territory. Anyway, you'd kill me if I tried anything."

"I wouldn't kill you, Quil, but when I finished mopping the floor with you ... yeah, you'd wish you were dead."

Visiting hours went by too quickly. My friends all hugged me goodbye, and Leah whispered, "Be sure to give that number to Curro."

I showered and was escorted back to my cell. I went to my cot, facing another long sleepless night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Short sighted

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV:

Charlie and I sat at the table eating our Sunday waffles. I wasn't enjoying them very much because I was still steamed about the missing letters. Wasn't that like, a federal offense? I guess it was a moot point because, whoever the perpetrator was ... he was already incarcerated!

"Do you think you can do something about it, Dad?"

Charlie looked up from his plate, confused. "About what?"

"You know, what we talked about yesterday ... about the prison tampering with our mail."

"Oh right. I'll call the warden tomorrow and let him start an investigation. Which reminds me—why didn't you go with Leah and the guys to visit Jacob?"

"I called Leah. She said it was a split second decision. She didn't have any classes that day and she knew I had a couple of important tests I had to take. She didn't want to tempt me into ditching. She meant well I'm sure, but I wish I could have been there with them. Gah ... I'm still so mad about those letters. Ugh!"

"I have to go into the station for a couple hours, Bells. Are you going to be all right with me gone?"

"Yeah, I'll do some laundry, and clean out the fridge. That should keep my mind off ... Ugh ...! Those letters!"

"I'm going now, but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"How about lending me your .45," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wishful thinking. I'll be fine. Say hello to Trent for me."

Charlie was all too aware of my penchant for overdoing it. "Okay, Bells; don't wear yourself out. It's Sunday you know."

"Yeah, Sunday—except my _Sun_ isn't making my _day_."

* * *

The next week went by uneventfully. I asked Charlie what the warden had to say about the missing mail. He looked a little sheepish and admitted that he had totally forgotten about it. I can see why some women become nags. Maybe I should have written a note on the fridge to remind him.

I complained to Leah about my lack of love letters. She responded with an absolute tidal wave concerning her avalanche of texts, phone calls and notes from her personal prison guard. "Damn, that man is a veritable Lord Byron when it comes to the _word_, spoken or otherwise. Can you picture it, Leah Clearwater swooning over a freakin' letter? My heart has been captured by that Spanish Conquistador. Now, if only we could engage in a little hand to hand combat! This could be my first voluntary surrender."

Leah and I were back at school on Monday. We had stopped at a kiosk checking out the coming events. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Chad glancing in our direction. "There he is, Leah. Do you really want to meet him?"

Leah grabbed my arm. "Wait," she scolded, "First I want to make out what he's saying to that guy."

"You can hear them from here?" Geesh, these wolf senses were something else!

"Sure, I can smell them too. Man that Chad has good taste in men's cologne. He smells so good; I could eat him up, mmn, mmn, mmn."

Chad was actually leering at us. Eric Yorkie was standing beside him, giving him the goods on Leah.

"Yorkie, you have got to tell me. Who is that delicious raven haired beauty standing over there?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the long legs and the dark, exotic, come hither stare. She is standing right next to Isabella"

"What ... oh no—that's Leah Clearwater. Stay away from her, man; she's poison in high heels. She'll chew you up and spit you out before you can whistle _Dixie_."

A smile played over Chad's face. "I do not think I would mind being her chew toy."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you. You'll never get to first base with her. If I were you, I wouldn't even try."

"I will try—and I am fixin' to succeed. I love a good challenge, especially one in high heels. She just needs a firm hand; a good trainer. I _am_ the guy to keep that filly in line. She will be eating an apple right out of my hand so to speak."

"It's your funeral," Eric snorted as he walked away.

Leah took my wrist and started walking toward Chad. "Play along with everything I say, Bella. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Just as we got two steps away from Chad, I said, loud enough for Chad to hear, "Leah ... you don't know this guy ..."

"Yeah, well maybe so, but I sure as hell know his type!"

Leah's eyes peered directly into Chad's liquid blue irises. "What are you staring at _Mister_ _Wonderful_? Would you like me to close those peepers for you?"

Chad was taken aback from her direct manner. "Excuse me. I do apologize. I could not help myself. Your beauty caught me off guard. I was merely enjoying the view."

"What you really mean is, you were undressing me with those baby blues of yours. You were enjoying the view you had fashioned inside that dirty little mind of yours."

Chad's eyes opened a little wider, along with his grin. "You are an unbelievably feisty woman, I see. I like that."

Leah smiled at him seductively, raising her eyes to him from underneath her long lashes. "Who is this handsome devil, Bella?"

"Chad Devereaux, this is Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Chad."

Leah parted her lips and in a low sultry voice quipped, "Well, Chad, don't let me catch you staring at me like that again, unless you have my permission. I may have to pull down your trousers and spank your bare bottom; you're such a naughty little boy."

Chad had a stupid, vacant expression on his face. He sighed, "I am sooo looking forward to that, sugar."

"Me too." With that, she turned quickly on her heels, her long glossy hair catching the wind, swishing side to side as her hips swayed with each step. We began hiking to our next class. I directed my eyes back to Chad. He was absolutely stupefied ... a silly grin plastered across his face, accenting those gorgeous dimples.

I was there all right, but I couldn't believe my ears. "Holy Crow, are you crazy? What in the world was that all about? "

"You want Jacob out of prison don't you? No worries—I have a plan to do just that. I may as well have fun while I'm at it, and this looks like it might turn out to be a _whole_ lot of fun!"

"I thought you told me you had imprinted on that prison guard. What was his name again?"

"Curro Castillo ... the man with it all, a head of thick curly black hair, eyes the color of the Caribbean sea, strong, broad shoulders ... that sexy Spanish accent, and his personality ... "

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. But you've imprinted, for crying out loud. Isn't this like cheating on him or something?"

"Just because I have a straight shot to paradise doesn't mean I can't take a small detour along the way. Geesh, Bella, lighten up. Don't worry, Chad won't get to first base with me. In fact, He doesn't realize it yet, but I do believe he is about to _strike out _in a big way."

* * *

The next day, there was Chad sniffing around for Leah. As luck would have it, he spotted us at the same kiosk. He smiled brightly and waved at us.

"Ya' know, he _is_ rather good looking. A girl could get lost in those bedroom eyes. I'm not saying that I would ... Too bad we can't get serious, I'd love to run my fingers through that sandy mane of his."

I nudged her in the ribs with my elbow.

"Hey, I'm only window shopping. I'm not about to buy any of his Southern lines. Ya' have to admit tho'. He's as cute as Jacob—maybe even cuter ... not as trustworthy, or loyal, or tolerant, but still ... if he was a lollipop, I'd lick him all over. Damn, I'll bet he'd taste sweet too, talk about sugar!"

"Shut up, Leah, he's heading this way."

"Watch and learn, Bella. I'm gonna work him like a lump of dough."

Chad sauntered over to us, his face an open book. "Good afternoon, ladies, how y'all doing this fine day. If I might, I would like to enjoy a private moment with Leah."

"Ha—I'll bet ya' would!"

I stepped aside, but stayed close enough so that I could overhear what they were saying.

"What do you want, _Louisiana?_"

"I can see that Bella told you all about me."

"That's right, but I must say, she didn't paint a very pretty picture. Maybe I should nickname you Dorian."

"You may call me anything your little heart desires, darlin'."

Leah rolled her sultry brown eyes at him. "I'm not your darlin, Chet. Now get to the point, if you even _have_ a point. Do you _have_ a point, Chet?"

"It's Chad, Leah ... Chad."

"Whatever!"

"If you are not busy this Friday, I would consider it my honor to take you out somewhere."

"Well my, oh my, my little heart is all a flutter. I fear I may come down with a case of the vapors!" Leah batted her eyes at him saucily, then scowled. "I don't date pretty white boys. I have a set of higher standards."

"I am almost certain that I could persuade you to lower your standards for such an occasion."

"I _would_ be lowering my standards if I consented to go out with your sorry butt."

"You are not even interested in seeing what might develop? Who knows but that you may find me to be the love of your life. Are you willing to risk missing out on that?"

"Look, handsome, I don't believe in love. That's just a ruse for the retailers to sell Valentine cards and roses. I just like to do what comes naturally, no sentiments attached. Now get lost!"

Chad never missed a beat. He stood there without blinking an eye, and replied, "I am already lost, sugar, but I intend to find my way back to you tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. I will hound you like a dog, until you give me an affirmative answer."

Leah repeated, "Whatever!"

Chad was good to his word. He badgered Leah every day. Finally that Friday, Leah acquiesced.

"You are one stubborn Southerner, aren't you? I've never gone out with a paleface before. You'd better make this worth my while. There are a lot of Quileute bucks on the rez waiting for me to turn a favorable eye their way. So far, not a one holds any interest for me. And yet here you are unscathed. I admire your audacity, _Louisiana_."

She scribbled her address on Chad's palm, and smiled up at him. "Pick me up at a quarter till seven, handsome. Don't keep me waiting."

I was speechless. Chad walked away seemingly drunk with satisfaction. I wanted to vomit. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sure, sure." Then she winked at me wickedly.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

The next day, Curro was back again at work, chattering on and on about the beautiful Leah, and how he was going to transfer closer to La Push so he could be near her. It bordered on the ridiculous, but I decided to cut him some slack, especially since I felt the same way about Bella. I somehow always felt the need to get closer to her. It's like she had the other half of my soul, and I was trying to knit the two halves together, so I could feel whole again. I hated feeling like a part of me was missing.

"I have something for you, Curro. It's from Leah."

His smile broadened. I slipped the paper into his outstretched hand. He quickly read the phone number and kissed it. _Gracias, mi Amigo. Muchas gracias_.

He grabbed my shoulders, and slapping me on the back, began to shout as he stepped away. "_Oye Muchachos_, I am in love with my very own _Yellow Feather_."

I interrupted his declaration by asking, "Who's _Yellow Feather_?"

"_Que lastima_! Don't you even know your own legends?"

"Well, yeah, but I never heard of that one."

So, on the way to the garage, Curro proceeded to tell me all about how the lovely young maiden called, Yellow Feather, fell in love with a Conquistador by the name of Fernando de Sanchez. He had come with a band of Spaniards bent on taking the village. Fernando got wounded in the battle and crawled off to a cave to die. Yellow Feather heard his groans, and followed the sound to his hiding place. She nursed him to health and in the process they fell in love. To protect him from her tribe, she disguised him in women's clothing and they ran off to share their new life together.

He finished the story as we rounded the corner to the garage. Curro let out a big sigh. "Such a beautiful story, no?"

"_Si_."

"Hey, _nino_, you're catching on. _Hasta la vista_, Jacob." He took my hand and shook it vigorously, his face beaming.

Esau caught me as I walked in the door. "Whew, that guy can talk, and talk, and talk."

"Doesn't bother me any. Everyone tells _me_ I talk too much."

"Why that's very un-Native American of you," Esau snickered.

One of the attendants yelled, "Guys, let's get to work, huh. Save your little chat for the lunch table."

As we sat down to eat, Esau looked at me, a little concerned. "I don't know why you go to chow anymore; you hardly eat a thing. You're starting to lose weight."

"It's this place. My appetite was left back at La Push. I'll eat when I get home. Can we change the subject?"

Esau nodded. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his coveralls and shyly handed it to me. He asked me to look it over and see if it needed anything. I was honored, yet reticent at the same time. Voyeurism wasn't my thing, unless it was to get a sneak peek at Bella. I shamefully admitted _that_ to myself.

The letter seemed okay to me. I didn't know how it would sit with Rachel—but hey, it was worth a shot, right?

Esau placed the letter back in his pocket, happy with my stamp of approval. "Let's go to the mailroom after we finish here, before I chicken out. I can't believe how nervous I am. Suppose she doesn't like it."

"Esau, relax ... You haven't even met her yet, besides, she's my sister. The worst she could say is I don't want to write to you."

Esau and I went to the mailroom. I waited outside while he dropped off his letter. He came out with the letter still in his hand.

"You didn't really chicken out, did you?" I smirked. My smile disappeared from my face when I noticed the expression on his.

"What hap ...?" I couldn't get the words out fast enough. Esau pulled me aside, and asked me the oddest question.

"What's your favorite candy?" Was he serious? He looked serious enough.

"What's this all about?"

"Just answer the question, Jacob."

"Sure, sure, I guess ... It's a tie actually. I'm a sucker for penuche, but man, I love divinity too."

"Then it's true." His eyebrows knit together like he was trying to sort out a puzzle.

"What's true?" Had Esau turned into the _Riddler_ overnight?

"You've gotta promise me that you'll stay calm," Esau looked at me earnestly.

I was starting to get a little worried. "That all depends ... c'mon Esau, spit it out already!"

"Cisco was in the back room complaining about the special treatment you've been getting. He was bragging that it served you right to miss out on your girlfriend's mail. Then I heard him reading aloud a very intimate love letter. One of his helpers interrupted him and asked if there was any divinity left. Both, I overheard, were sent here by a girl named Bella." Esau grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Jacob, he said he had a whole stash of mail from her—and from you—hidden in his cell. We need to let Curro or Delaney know ASAP."

* * *

I never heard his last comment, because I was already on the move. I wrenched my wrist away from him and streaked into the mailroom, leaping over the counter, screaming Cisco's name. He was sauntering into the main room, looking smug. That tore it ... I lit into him, charging him with my head down, knocking the wind out of him. His body slammed against the wall so hard, that the drywall crumbled around him. Cisco bounded back, kicking me high, scarcely missing my groin. I grabbed hold of his leg and pulled up on it forcing him to the ground. His head hit the floor with a resounding thud. A trickle of blood began oozing from underneath his hair, obliterating the tattooed viper on his neck. I was so enraged and focused on Cisco that I failed to turn around in time. One of his cronies wielded a heavy bag filled with mail and struck me across my right eye. Sh**, not again!

By this time, Cisco was up off the floor. He yanked one of the chained pens from its holder and struck me, piercing my left cheek. I snagged his arm and dropped it onto the counter. I came down with my fist right below his elbow, and pounded it, hearing the bone snap. That was it for Cisco. He let out a yell of pain. His partner backed up in fear.

"You miserable piece of *!%%#! ... those were my letters! Those were private. I should've broken both of your arms!"

I walked toward him still shaking—nearly exploding with anger. "Maybe I _will_ break that other arm."

Esau was yelling from the doorway, "Don't do it, Jacob!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

I stood there breathing heavily. Esau ran in with Curro and Matt in tow. Matt spoke into the radio, "I need a couple of the infirmary workers here in the mailroom, now!"

A nurse and two paramedics showed up with a treatment cart. They cleaned up our wounds, and placed a splint on Cisco's right arm.

"Yeah, warden, I've got it." Matt glanced at me with pity. "I'm sorry, Jacob, Warden says two weeks in solitary for both of you."

Curro escorted Cisco to his new accommodation. He was cursing at him in Spanish all the way—at least I think it was cursing.

Matt walked beside me. "I know how you feel, Jacob, I probably would have torn him apart too. There was no excuse for what he did to you. He's just a mean-spirited individual. It makes you wonder what happened to him when he was a kid. I'm afraid he'll never turn his life around. It's sad; he's only 25 years old and headed toward the gas chamber."

We entered a small windowless room. There were no bars at the entrance, just a metal door with a hinged panel on the bottom. I sat on the cot with my head in my hands. Sometimes I wished the damn newborn had killed me that day.

Four hours later, I heard a scratching outside the door. Suddenly the bottom panel opened and something was shoved into the room. I slid off the cot and crawled over to investigate. There on the floor was a lock of soft mahogany hair. I held on to it tightly, trembling as I raised it to my cheek, and longingly breathed in the scent.

I remained seated on the floor and drew my knees up to my chest. I was totally spent. The battle for control of my emotions was lost. I was no longer able to hold back the sobs that came bursting from my lungs. Still clutching the lock of hair, I bowed my head and let it all out ... Bells ...

* * *

**A/N: Dorian Grey was a gorgeous hunk who was a scoundrel. He always remained beautiful, but every sin he committed disfigured the portrait that hung in his home.**

**Next chapter we will see Jake's problems solved...sort of... **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Hunger Games

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Morning found me sitting on the floor in the same position. My swollen right eye throbbed painfully along with the wound on my left cheek. I guess the sounds coming from my cell last night were loud enough to hear, because lying beside me was a box of kleenex that some Good Samaritan had slipped under the door, along with my school books and my untouched dinner tray. I eased myself up and pushed the tray back through the little swinging door. A few minutes later, another tray came sliding in, this time there were three bottles of water in addition to the food on it. Under the utensils was a small box. I peered inside and tearfully lifted out several white envelopes containing the precious words composed by my Bella. I counted each and every one. There were fifteen altogether. I hungrily consumed the contents written on those paper sheets, reading them over and over. As I read her words my heart started aching once more. Was I ever going to see her again?

One of her letters especially penetrated clear through to the center of my soul. She included a quote from a book that Angela gave her. It read:

_And if thou shouldst be cast into the pit, or into the hands of _

_murderers, and the sentence of death passed upon thee; if thou_

_be cast into the deep; if the billowing surge conspire against thee;_

_if fierce winds become thine enemy; if the heavens gather black-_

_ness; and all the elements combine to hedge up the way; and_

_above all, if the very jaws of hell shall gape open the mouth_

_wide after thee, know thou, my son, that all these things shall_

_give thee experience, and shall be for thy good._

After rereading the letters, I set them back inside the box, placing the little lock of hair on top of them. I replaced the lid and set the box underneath my cot. I let out a long sigh and picked up one of my textbooks. I sat back on the floor and studied the rest of the day. Lunch and dinner trays came. I didn't eat anything on them, but I kept the water to drink.

The next day passed in much the same way, studying, writing my assignments, catnapping, and poring over my letters. My eyes kept repeatedly gliding over my favorite passages.

_We love best in the days when we believe_

_that we alone love, that no one has ever loved_

_like us and none ever will._

"Hey, Jake, doesn't this sound like our love for each other? It's true; no one will ever love like us. I wish you could be here with me so I could show you how much I love you. Even though I can't see or touch you right now, I can feel my heart enfolded in your love like one of your warm hugs."

_God did not create woman from man's head,_

_that he should command her,_

_nor from his feet,_

_that she should be his slave, _

_but rather from his side, that she should be near his heart._

"Jacob, I miss you terribly. I can't wait 'til you're free so I can be by _your_ side, to be near _your_ heart. I promise that I will never leave you. I love you. Please don't ever doubt it."

"_Dear Jacob,_

_Someone once said: 'The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person' ... And, Jacob, I need you. I hope you'll always need me too. I pray that you'll get to come home soon, so we can be together again. I think of you constantly. Please don't worry about me. I'm with Leah every day at school. We all love you, Jacob, but you know I love you best."_

* * *

On the third day, there was a knock on the door and Curro spoke: "Jacob, Michelle is here to see you."

Michelle walked in, knocking over several empty water bottles that were littering the room. I didn't rise from the floor to greet her. I was too exhausted.

She stopped, after first glancing my way, startled. "You look like hell!" she exclaimed. Michelle crouched down next to me and taking my chin in her hand turned my face up to the light, so she could see better.

"Can you even see out of that eye? It's so swollen! I've never seen such a shiner. Jacob, it really looks bad, has a doctor looked at it?"

"No." So much for politeness!

She let go of me and stood up. "This is not acceptable. I'm going down to the infirmary and demand that the doc gives you a visit."

"Don't bother about it. I don't really care."

Michelle crossed her arms in irritation. "Well, are they at least giving you something for the pain?"

"No, and I told you I don't give a damn." I was surprised that she took my rudeness without batting an eyelash.

"Well, I had good news for you, but your face derailed my train of thought. It's my responsibility to tell you though so—okay—here goes ...The court date is set for Nov. 15th."

My heart seized. Another four months! I was gonna die in here. They'll be carting my rotting carcass away in a box.

I barely got the next few words out. "Thanks, Michelle, I know you did what you could for me." It wasn't her fault that I was in this miserable place.

Michelle hesitated for a beat. I knew what was coming, and she didn't disappoint me. "Jacob, Curro tells me that you haven't been eating."

Looking down at the floor, I made another curt comment. "Yeah, so? If it worked for Ghandi, maybe it'll work for me."

"You know I have to report this to your family." Sincere concern shone in her deep brown eyes.

"I. Don't. Care ... If I starve myself, they'll have to set me free or let me die. Either way I'll be away from here."

Sighing, she tried her best to make me feel guilty. But it wasn't gonna work on me. "What am I supposed to say to Bella?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Tell her I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore. I love her, but I just ... I can't ... I'm sorry."

* * *

Bella's POV:

Saturday, I decided to get off my butt, and bury my worries in service. I was going to go to Billy's and finish painting the rear of his house. It wasn't fair to leave the disaster that Jacob and I made. It seemed a century ago when we were carefree and acting young and stupid. But boy did we have to create such a big mess?

I brought a breakfast casserole with me to share with Billy. It was still warm and sent out an enticing aroma of brown sugar and cinnamon.

Billy opened the door, surprised to see me. "Hey, Bella, I thought it was Emily when I smelled the cooking. It's good to see you; come on in. Wow, that smells great—thanks!"

I handed him the baking dish and he wheeled it over to the table to set it down. "Billy," I began, "I came by to make good on my promise to paint over the mess Jake and I made in your backyard. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure, I don't have any plans today. It's too late for fishing, eh?"

"Okay, I'll get to work then; you won't even know I'm here."

The sky was overcast, but the weatherman today announced that the rain would hold off 'til early evening. The air was pretty warm too ... perfect weather for painting. I walked over to the garage to gather up the paint can, brushes and tarp.

I lugged everything over to the back wall. I spotted Billy looking out the sliding glass door, shaking his head and smiling at my Herculean efforts. I smiled back at him and waved. I spread out the tarp, unrolling the folds one by one. In doing so, I dislodged one of Jacob's grease stained tee shirts that he had haphazardly thrown there and was too lazy to deposit in the hamper. That was so _Jake _... I could still picture his dirty clothes strewn about his room, while his hamper remained blatantly empty. God, how I missed him, even the slovenly ways that I constantly scolded him about. I sighed and concentrated on the task before me. My usual luck prevailed; I couldn't get the darn can open. Stupid can! I trudged back to the garage trying to find a screwdriver. How in the world did Jacob ever find anything in this conglomeration? There were tools and rags—nuts and bolts laying everywhere. I guess it's true that opposites attract. I'm so OCD and Jacob _is_ the total opposite ... he's so ... so ... _Jake!_

"Thief, thief!" a voice rang out. Gah! I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Holy guacamole, Embry, you scared the crap out of me. For crying out loud, do you think you could make a teeny bit of noise to alert me that you're creeping up on me?"

"Sorry, Bella, I came to help you paint. Billy called and said you looked overwhelmed. I'm lending you my muscles and my expertise. Do you need help finding something?"

"Yeah, you came at the right time; I can't find a screwdriver. Do you know where Jake keeps them?"

"Yup, they're under that pile of rags, in a mason jar. I'll get it. You want me to open up the paint for you?"

"Thanks, Embry. You're a gem."

He tossed his head back, wearing a silly grin. "That's what I keep trying to tell everyone," he snickered.

Embry got the can open swiftly, and we started painting—he on one side, me on the other. The work went smoothly until I got to the heart that Jacob had painstakingly drawn on the makeshift canvas. I couldn't bring myself to cover it up. It seemed blasphemous. I sat down on the tarp staring at the graffiti. Embry put down his paint brush.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a troubled expression on his face. He walked over to me. He placed his big arms around my shoulders hugging me tightly. "It's going to be okay, Bella. You'll see. Jake will come home. We'll all have a big party for him, and he'll throw us all out so he can be alone with you ... the lousy ingrate."

I appreciated his gesture, but ... "Embry, if you don't mind, do you think I could have a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, Bella. I'll finish this last little spot; I was about done anyway."

Embry painted the open area and washed off the brush. He waved his hand at me, and sauntered away, leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

I sat quietly for awhile. I don't know why I was dumb enough to suppose that I could drown out my sorrows by swishing a brush around in a bucket of red paint. It was almost a metaphor for how I was feeling, bleeding internally but outwardly going through the motions. I looked up for a moment, snatching a glance at Billy in his wheelchair. He sat behind the door with a clear view of me, seeped in my own personal misery. His eyes, met mine for a few brief seconds. He wiped away a couple of tears and backed away from the door.

Suddenly, I heard loud muttering coming from the far side of the house. Then Leah burst onto the scene. "Oh gawd, Tink, you're not gonna sit there blubbering over Jake again are ya? I told you already that I have this under control. _Louisiana_ will sorely regret messing with Bella and her bodacious bodyguard. His grits are cooked. When I finish with him, he'll be reduced to a pusillanimous pussy-footer."

Leah sat down beside me. She gave the masterpiece an appreciative nod. "Nice work— Jake always was a great artist. Seems a shame to cover it up."

"I know. I can't do it. It would be like smothering it—like smothering our love for each other."

"If you want my opinion, and why wouldn't ya, seeing as I'm smarter than both of you ... Why don'tcha wait till your boy comes home, then the two of you can desecrate it—in between sucking face and groping each other. Damn—I'm so amazing, it's almost sickening."

I had to grin. "Leah ... you are something else."

"Tell me _something_ I don't already know. Don't clap, just throw money. Gotta go, Tink. Think about what I said ... and pleeease—get off that skinny butt of yours and clean up this catastrophe. Well, I must fly; get ready for my date ya know."

So, my _heart_ remained on display for the time being. I cleaned up the area; but I kept Jacob's tee shirt and threw it in my truck. I drove home feeling a bit better.

That night, I wore Jacob's tee shirt to bed—grease and all. The scent of Jacob's clothes, woodsy and musk infused—with a hint of garage—gave me a sense of comfort. I luxuriated in the aroma, imagining Jacob beside me. Then I placed a piece of the thin, worn cloth between my fingers, sliding it back and forth absentmindedly. After awhile, the fabric dropped away and I fell asleep, dreaming of my Jacob.

* * *

Sunday morning I decided to call Leah." Hi, Leah, I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday, how your date went?"

"My first date ...? It was fine."

I was twirling a lock of my hair around my finger, as I asked, "It was fine? Is that all you have to say? Would you like to elaborate on that a little bit?"

"He didn't get very far; so there's not much to tell."

"Well, where did he take you?"

"Vincente's."

I quickly finger pulled my finger out of the curl I had formed. Gee whiz, that place was pretty expensive. "Sixty dollars a plate, Vincente's?"

"Is there any other?" I could just imagine Leah, rolling her eyes.

"Short date; no wonder there was nothing to tell."

"Not really, we went to Schumann's theater afterward to see _Wicked_. How's that for appropriate?" she cackled like a witch, for effect.

Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Wait, a minute, did you just say your first date? No ... Holy crow! You mean you went out with him last night too?"

"Not exactly, we started out at _The Four Season's_ for lunch. From there we went swimming at First Beach, and let me tell ya, that guy's got one smokin' bod. And kissing ... woooh ... he must have the market cornered. Who knew that a Southern boy could kiss like _that_. I had trouble trying to uncurl my toes the rest of the night. Anyhow, then he took me to _Judith Crist's_ for dinner. We finished up the night in Seattle to see Michael Buble in concert ... backstage passes!"

"Wow! That must've cost him a pretty penny!"

"Hey, that hurts, Tink. Are you suggesting that the utterly spectacular Leah, isn't worth every cent?"

"No ... no—I mean, he must _really_ like you."

"Yeah, I know. It's too bad I've gotta turn the tables on him tonight. I really wanted to see _Riverdance_ next week."

"You're going out with him again?" I could hardly believe it. I practically dropped the phone.

"Do ya think you could keep up, Bella? Geesh, yes—tonight's _the_ night."

"_The_ night?" What did that mean?

"Yes, _the_ night ... the night when our boy is going to confess and decide to drop all charges."

I was still pretty skeptical. "How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say, confession will be good for his cankered soul."

After I ended the call, Charlie came running down the stairs "Leave the dishes, Bells. Get dressed. We're gong to SeaTac. He rushed outside and started up the cruiser.

I hurried to change out of my pj's and hopped into the vehicle without question.

* * *

The asphalt was flying under our tires. I could tell that Charlie was upset. The wrinkles on his forehead were clearly evident.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Bells, I made a deal with the warden. He's allowing you to see Jacob. It seems he got in a fight three days ago and was placed in solitary confinement. Ordinarily, his visiting rights would be withheld since he's in solitary, but the warden and I go way back. He's making an exception for us."

Charlie was sitting ramrod straight behind the wheel. The air surrounding him was thick with tension. "Is there something you're not telling me? You look really worried, Dad."

"I guess you deserve to know the truth, honey. I just got a text message from Miki. She says that Jacob's in a bad way. He hasn't eaten or slept in days. She's afraid that he won't last much longer if someone doesn't bring him to his senses—that someone being you. The trial won't get started until Nov.15th, and Jacob's afraid he won't last until then.

Charlie and I were silent for the rest of the trip. I tried to rehearse in my mind what I would say to him. What _could_ I say that would help him to hang on for a little while longer?

We couldn't get to the prison fast enough. After three and a half hours of driving nonstop, SeaTac finally peeped over the horizon. The massive structure reached into the sky like a menacing giant. The imposing building gave me the creeps. I shuddered to think that poor Jacob was holed up somewhere within its walls.

We met with the warden, Evan Hahn, a gray headed man with worry lines etched into his pinched face. His pale hazel eyes were haggard looking. He handed my dad a large manila envelope which Charlie immediately inserted into the inside pocket of his jacket. Sitting on the corner of his desk, a black radio squawked. He picked it up and summoned Curro to his office.

It wasn't long before we heard whistling, and a mass of black curly hair appeared at the edge of the doorway. Then the rest of Curro bounced into the room. As soon as he spotted my dad, he let out, _Hola, Carlos! Como esta_? After embracing Charlie warmly, he turned his attention to me. "And you must be Jacob's lovely senorita, Isabella, no?"

His effect on me was immediate. I liked this young man. "Bella, yes."

He pumped my hand vigorously.

Hahn cleared his throat. "Curro, I need you to escort Bella to visit with Jacob Black. You can entertain our friend Charlie while she and Jacob are talking. She can stay with him for two hours that should be sufficient." I thought to myself, a century wouldn't be long enough.

As we walked, Curro told us why Michelle was so concerned. Word had it that Jake was sending back all his food trays uneaten. This was not good.

I felt extremely uncomfortable parading down the cell block. The inmates assaulted me with wolf whistles and crude remarks, making me cower closer to Charlie.

We came to a room at the end of the hall. Curro knocked on the door. "Jacob, _mi amigo_, I have brought someone _muy especial_ to see you. "He opened the locked door and turned to me. "I'll take your _padre_ on a tour and get something to eat, so you two can have some privacy." I nodded and timidly stepped inside.

* * *

Jacob was seated on the floor with his head resting on his knees. His jumpsuit hung limply around him, confirming that, yes, he had lost some weight. There were empty water bottles by his feet and a lunch tray, still warm, but untouched. I stood there barely breathing. Jacob sniffed at the air, and suddenly his head jerked up in recognition. "Bells, is that you?" he whimpered softly.

"Yes," I said, running to his side. "It's me, it's really me." I kneeled down in front of him and held his face in my hands. I choked back the tears as I scanned the injuries on his eye and cheek. His right eye was totally swollen shut, with an angry red and purple hue seared across it. His cheek was only slightly puffy but looked inflamed. His other eye was bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Oh god, Bells," he cried out, "if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"No, Jake, no," I answered. "You're not dreaming. I'm right here with you now." I pressed my lips to his bruised eye, and nuzzled his cheek.

He turned his head away. "Please ... don't look at me. My face is a total wreck!"

"You're my Jacob; to me you'll always be beautiful." I pulled his face toward me, and stared intensely into his uninjured eye.

Jacob lowered his legs to the floor and pulled me in tightly to his chest. Our lips met and we explored each other slowly at first, then the burning need in both of us erupted to the surface. My fingers curled around the dark hair at the nape of his neck; his arms encircled my shoulders crushing me to him. Our lips spoke what are hearts were saying in that one kiss ... I miss you ... I want you ... I need you ... I love you ... always. Jacob pulled away first saying, "God, how I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," I choked. We continued holding one another in the silent room. I didn't want to let go of him, but I knew it was more important to talk about the real reason for this visit.

"Jake," I began, "Michelle says you haven't been eating."

He didn't answer. "Are you listening? I came today because I was worried about you. You've got to eat; you're losing weight. Your clothes are hanging on you. Michelle said that you had a fight three days ago, and you're not healing. Please, Jake, please do it for me."

"The trial's not until Nov. 15th. I can't stay in this place that long—I'm gonna die here, Bells. If I don't eat, they'll be forced to let me go, or I'll be dead, one or the other."

"Please ... I don't want you to die, not now ... now that I've finally made you mine. I love you; please don't do this to me." The flood gates opened up at that point, and the tears came streaming down.

He brushed his uncombed shaggy mane away from his face with his fingertips. "I'm sorry; please don't cry. I don't know what else to do. I can't stand this place anymore. I'm going out of my mind. Help me out here. I'm open to suggestions."

"I want you to hold on for another few days. Leah says she's got a plan to make Chad talk, and I believe her. You'll be free to come home. Can you do that for me? Can you hold on just a few more days?"

"Jeez," he sighed. "I'm such a sucker for you. You know that, right? Okay, I'll try." He handed me a tissue.

"That tray is still warm; I want you to eat some of it. Come on. I'll help you up. We can both sit together on the cot, while you eat."

I stood up and reached out my hand to help. Jacob barely budged, and I almost fell on top of him—he was so weak. He made it to the cot, but his gait was dangerously unsteady. I was relieved when he finally reached it. I sat beside him getting as close as I could, so that our bodies touched. I handed him the tray and watched while he struggled, trying to open the containers. I had to restrain my instinct to do it for him. His hands trembled as he lifted the food to his mouth. He only ate a third of the tray, but it was a good start.

"I can't eat anymore. Could you please slide the tray under the door?"

I looked at him sternly. "Only if you promise me that you'll stop this hunger strike."

"I promise, Bells, I promise."

I got up from the cot, and returned the tray to the outside. I walked over to the sink, picked up his comb and sat back down next to him again. "Turn your head toward me, Jake."

He turned to me and I combed his tangled locks. "There, that's better." I finished by feathering my fingers through the hair over his left ear. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek, closing his good eye. I pulled his head and shoulder down until he was lying in my lap. I released the comb and continued gently stroking his face and hair. Soon, his breathing became slow and even. Before long, he was snoring softly. He lay there peacefully sleeping until Curro called outside the door that it was time for me to go.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry gang. I lied! I had too much to fill in. I promise Jacob will get of jail next chapter. For inquiring minds out there, the first quote in Bella's letter comes from the Doctrine and Covenants Chapter 122:7. The 2nd quote was from Von Goethe, and the 3rd from the Talmud. Incidentally, I was not going to divulge what any of her letters contained, but some of my reviewers were looking forward to it. I just couldn't disappoint them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Leah Intervenes

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

There was a tap on the door, and Curro repeated, "Senorita Swan, it's time to leave."

I caressed Jacob's cheek once more, and whispered in his ear, "Jake, I have to go; Charlie's waiting." I maneuvered slowly around his frame, not wanting to disturb the comfortable position he was in.

He stirred from his slumber. "Bells?"

I stroked his arm. "Shh, go back to sleep. Shh ..."

Just as I stood, his hand shot out, grabbing my arm. He sat bolt upright, holding onto me.

"No, Bella, wait! Don't go yet," he begged. "Five more minutes, Bells, please—just five more minutes."

How could I resist the pleading look on his face? If I could've stayed in his cell with him tonight, I would have, gladly.

I hated this place, this situation—and most of all—that horrible liar, Chad. I hoped Leah would teach him such a lesson, that he'd be afraid to even look at another girl.

The door opened and Curro peeked inside, motioning for me to leave. I tried to stall him. "I'm coming; just give us a few minutes to say goodbye."

Jacob gave me that _look_. "Please don't say goodbye to me, Bells. I can't bear it!"

Gazing at Jake with that _look_ on his face, I couldn't bear it either. "Okay ... how about if you're not out of here within the week, then I'll come back to see you next Sunday?"

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it; cross my heart."

"Then would you mind sealing it with a kiss?" he asked shyly.

He spread his legs wide, and reached out to me with both of his arms. I crossed the room in three strides, and stood between his thighs. I fell on his neck, planting kisses from his throat up to his chin. His hands pressed into my waist. I pulled back and looked down on his beloved face and suddenly, we were devouring each other with open mouthed kisses. Everywhere his lips moved, mine followed instinctively. He fisted my hair and pulled me closer; I cupped my hand behind his head doing the same. My body yearned to get closer still. "Jacob," I breathed, "My Jacob."

Jacob moaned into my mouth. Then he murmured, "I love you, Bells. I'll always love you."

Just then, Curro knocked on the door again. "Sorry, senorita Swan. It's time."

I backed up, stretching as far as our hands could reach, until at last, only our fingertips were touching. I was almost out the door when I said, "I love you, Sunny." The moment the words left my mouth, I saw the glint of tears welling up in his good eye. I ran to him one last time, took his face in my hands and kissed his waiting lips with abandon. I turned quickly and raced out of the cell, holding my breath all the way.

I met Curro outside the door. Charlie stood there beside him. I swallowed hard, suppressing my emotions. "Curro, can I ask a favor of you?"

"_Si_, _es posible_," he answered.

"Would you mind having the doctor examine Jacob's eye? Also, could he get some tylenol or something for the pain. He won't admit it, but I know it's got to hurt. It looks awful."

He saluted me and announced "Right away, senorita." He winked at me as an afterthought.

Curro leaned his head down so that he was level with me. His turquoise eyes twinkled mischievously. "Now, _por favor_, can you give this to my beautiful Leah. He handed me a sealed white envelope, with Leah's name handwritten on it in elegant calligraphy.

I nodded in agreement. Boy, Leah was right. Curro was not only gorgeous, he was darn cute—not as cute as _my_ Jacob—but then, I was a teeny bit biased. Both of us were lucky in love."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "How do the ladies ever resist you? You are too smooth."

"No, no, Carlos ... I am a one woman man now. There is no lady that can compare to my Leah." He put his hand to his chest. "_Mira,_ my heart beats only for her." He started singing, "_Amor, amor, amor, nacio de ti, nacio de me, de la esperanza."_

The inmates all began yelling. "Not again ...! Can it Curro ... Have a heart!" He ignored the remarks and continued to sing clear up to the exit gate. He waved as we walked to the cruiser. "_Adios, amigos. Hasta la vista_." He turned away, whistling the rest of the tune.

* * *

Charlie was relieved when I told him that Jacob promised to eat his meals from now on. The atmosphere was definitely more relaxed on the way home. "Hey, dad, what's in the manila envelope ... the one the warden gave you?"

"Huh ... oh, I forgot all about it." He reached between the bucket seats. "Here, I haven't even looked yet. Take a peek."

Charlie handed me the envelope. I opened the clasp and turned it upside down. Out tumbled about a dozen envelopes, every one of them addressed to me. They were all in Jacob's familiar scrawl. I gasped as I realized what I was staring at. No treasure on earth could be more valuable to me than the precious bounty laying scattered across my lap at that very moment.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's in that envelope?" Charlie smiled, knowingly.

"Letters from heaven, dad, letters from heaven." All written by my angel.

"I thought so."

* * *

Leah's POV:

Where the hell was that other earring? I wanted to look absolutely ravishing tonight. I knew I was being overly dramatic, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime. I was holding up a dangling copper leaf. It was intricately veined in a cutaway lace pattern so that it was fragile looking, like it was skeletonized. I stepped back and ouch, I found the mate. It was threatening to rip a hole in the foot of my only pair of pantyhose. Damn earring!

I inserted the bits of copper into the holes in my ears and clasped the matching pendant around my neck. It dangled just above the slight bit of cleavage made visible by the scoop neck of the midnight blue dress I was wearing. I smirked at my image in the mirror. I hoped that tantalizing view drove him nuts!

A few more swipes with the mascara, and I was ready. I used more than enough eye shadow and liner previously—to make my eyes positively smolder, and my lips were glistening with frosted peach gloss. The boy was clearly out of his league.

I slipped on my black pumps—the ones with the three inch heels and stepped over to the full length mirror. I smoothed the form fitting material around my hips, and checked the plunging V neckline in back to be sure no bra straps were visible. Ha, I was perfection personified.

I heard the knock at the door and my mother's voice as she answered it. After splashing a drop of _Wicked Wahine _behind my ears and wrists, I ran the brush once more through my long hair. It cascaded in loose curls down my back. I walked slowly down the steps to the front entrance.

Chad was standing there in the doorway. Damn, he was a luscious piece of eye candy. He was wearing a gray suit jacket and pants with a matching vest. They both had a silver sheen to them. His tie was black silk with small silver fleur de lis dotting the surface. The whole package was topped off with that delectable Southern smile.

His whole head rose up when he caught sight of me descending the stairs. I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his head. I almost laughed thinking about sweeping up those big blue marbles from the tile floor.

He was slack-jawed for a moment. Finally, he blurted out, "Great balls of fire, sugar, you take my breath away!"

"Not so bad yourself, handsome." I smiled at him and added, "Before we go, aren't you gonna go get the bat and ball?"

Chad narrowed his eyes in confusion." I do not take your meaning, little lady."

"I thought you might like to get in the game tonight."

"You are not one to mince words, are you, Leah? You never cease to astound me with your verbal surprises."

"Speaking of surprises, where the hell are you taking me tonight, _Louisiana_?"

"I am going to introduce you to cuisine, Southern style. We will enjoy fine dining at "Pier de O'rleans." Then, since you seemed to relish the last play we attended, I thought we would mosey on over to Gammage Auditorium. Would you like to see _Don Juan in Hell?"_

"I'll say." How very prophetic!

* * *

The evening passed by so pleasantly, that it was a shame to end it on such a sour note, but ... We arrived back at the house. I invited Chad inside. I motioned for him to sit on the couch." I'm gonna change into something more comfortable. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

I changed quickly into a clingy, thin chemise and sandals. I walked back down to the couch and took Chad by the hand. "Why don't we end our night with a moonlight walk at First Beach?"

"Anything you say, sugar." His eyes never left me as we stepped outside the door.

We walked hand in hand to his car. Chad took off his jacket, vest and tie and draped them over the back seat. He drove up to the parking lot overlooking the ocean. From there we went down to the beach on foot. We strode along the shore for awhile. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Let's go a little farther into those trees so we can have some privacy."

Chad followed me like a lost puppy.

We were finally deep into the woods, when I turned quickly and pressed my body against his, shoving him up against the trunk of a tree. I voraciously nipped at the side of his neck and slid my tongue into his ear. I grabbed a hunk of that beautiful sandy hair and pulled his face to mine. I licked his bottom lip languorously. He gasped in surprise, but it didn't take him but a heartbeat to catch on. He responded so predictably, like any other red blooded male. His mouth was on mine faster than a tick on a dog.

He came up for oxygen and commented, "Are you sure this is what you want? It would hurt me if you thought I was being a wolf. You do not think I am a wolf do you?"

"No, but I am." Hey, I was just being truthful.

I pulled away and smiled at him seductively. His breathing was gradually accelerating, becoming ragged with desire. I assaulted his mouth again—and he let me—the lovesick idiot! I broke off again. Chad looked at me dumfounded. "Damn, woman, I was merely hoping to get to first base tonight."

"You don't have to be coy with me, _Louisiana_. Wouldn't you rather be batting a home run?" I muffled his response with another kiss, invading his mouth with my tongue.

He pulled me closer, gripping the hollow of my back. His hands began to travel up the length of my legs, getting more aggressive by the minute. I was busy roughly unbuttoning his shirt, and licking the smoothly shaven throat and his chest. The scent of his cologne was enticing.

Chad began kissing my neck, all the while exploring my thighs with his skillful fingers. Suddenly he stopped; his hands were on my bare hips. He exclaimed, "You have no underthings on you, sugar."

"The better to eat you up, my dear," I breathed.

I stepped back from him a few feet and pulled the chemise straight up over my head, displaying Leah in all of her naked glory. "You want a _piece of tail_? I'm the one to give it to you, handsome."

His expression was a mixture of anticipation and lustful gratitude. It immediately turned to pure terror as I phased before him, pouncing on him ferociously, and knocking him down upon the forest floor. I carved my initials into his trunk, with my fore claw as a memento of our time together. I then retracted my muzzle, exposing my sharp teeth. _Oh, grandma, what big teeth you have!_ ran through my head. A fierce growl erupted from my chest. My keen eyes bored into his scared little peepers. My canines were poised over his jugular which was now pulsating a mile a minute out of sheer fright. I nipped at it, making him jerk beneath me. Then, I did the unthinkable—I turned my head, and pushing my muzzle nearly into his nose, slid my tongue up and down his face in a sloppy, wolfy _kiss_.

His body was still ... petrified under my massive form. I growled once more, and climbed off of him. I phased back, and pulled the Chemise down over my body. "So, thought you'd get lucky tonight, did ya'? You _are_ lucky—lucky I didn't rip your miserable throat out."

Chad anxiously started to scoot backwards with his heels and rear.

I narrowed my eyes and mimicked the _Wicked Witch of the West_. "What ... going so soon ...? I wouldn't hear of it!"

"Leah," he squeaked, "I do not ... what hap ... why ...?"

"What's the matter, handsome? Wolf got your tongue? But you're always so good at words, especially a line of crap."

"What do you want from me, sugar?"

"Look, I'm not your sugar, or your little lady, or your anything. I'm your worst nightmare—I'm badass Leah. Anyone here can tell you that. Oh, I forgot—nobody here likes you—let alone talks to you. How 'bout that! And don't pretend like you don't know what this is all about."

He was scooting back further from me—like that would do him any good. I was the fastest wolf in the pack; of course he didn't know that. He didn't know anything except what had just exploded in front of ice blues.

"I do not know ... I ..."

I crouched down closing the distance between us. "Think hard, Chad. Extend that teeny little brain of yours."

"Is this about Jacob Black?"

"Bingo! Do tell, Sherlock. Figured that out all by your lonesome, did ya'?"

"But, Leah, there's nothing I can do until the trial."

"Wrong answer, Dorian. How about confessing your sins to the judge and dropping all the charges? Ya' think? Maybe you just don't value your peace of mind."

It seems he was at a loss for words. He looked like a frightened little boy. "Wha ... what does that mean?"

I glared at him like the dimwit that he was. "Geesh, have you been drinking too many mint juleps? Listen up, loverboy—I can track your scent anywhere and I won't stop stalking 'til you start talking."

His arrogance inexplicably returned. "My father is a very experienced lawyer. I will tell him what happened here." It was amazing how his Southern drawl became more pronounced when he was being an imbecile.

"Ha, good luck with that! Who would believe your fantastic story besides Red Riding Hood?"

"You'll be sporting a straight jacket, instead of that sport jacket sittin' on your back seat."

"What am I goin' to do, Leah?"

"You'll do the right thing, moron. That's what you're gonna do."

"I will have to think about it first."

"Well, don't _think about it_ too long. Patience is not one of my virtues."

Chad stood up slowly, dusting himself off, and in a trembling voice, asked, "Are we through here then?"

I smiled wickedly, and ran my tongue over my lips. "I don't know, handsome. You do have some pretty slick moves. Your kissing technique had me going there for a while. I'm still feeling a bit randy; ya' wanna finish what ya' started?"

He jumped back, startled, and ran like a jackrabbit.

"Goodnight, _Louisiana_, I had a wonderful time tonight," I shouted after him. Maybe he would still take me to see _Riverdance_. I burst out laughing at the thought.

I walked back to the house. I was tired. I slept like a baby that night, safe in the knowledge that my pack brother would be home sooner than expected. I would start making plans for the party tomorrow.

* * *

Bella and I were back at school the next day. I followed Chad's scent everywhere. Anytime he turned around—there I was—close enough to say, boo! It was fun watching him jump whenever he spotted me. I finally got fed up with our game of hide and peek. I crept up behind him, and blew in his ear. He turned to me with fear in his eyes. "Leah, I... I need more time to do as you asked."

Damn, he really looked spooked. "I'll be waiting," I hissed. Don't let me down. I wouldn't want to sic the _Big Bad Wolf_ on ya', now would I?"

"No," he gulped. "I promise; I will do it."

"I know you will. I'm just concerned about the timing."

I let the poor sucker alone for the rest of the day, but that night I phased and decided to patrol outside his house. For effect, I started to howl. I noticed a curtain being drawn aside on one of the windows on the second floor. Chad peered out and our eyes met simultaneously. The curtain swung back abruptly. I ran to La Push, mission accomplished! I'd give him one more day at the most. His nerves won't hold out much longer. Poor sap!

Morning came again, and before I knew it, Bella was nudging me to get up and get dressed or we'd be late.

School was boring today. I didn't see hide nor hair of _Louisiana_. I hoped he had taken my strong _suggestion_ and was pouring out his confession to the judge.

When Tink and I got home, my mom gave me the news: the charges had been dropped. Jacob was released from solitary, and he would be coming home tomorrow.

Bella collapsed onto the couch. The waterworks started up, but this time I joined her. Imagine, the fabulous Leah crying over Jacob Black. We were now _two_ blubbering idiots!

* * *

A/N: Ah, Leah, she just doesn't get the respect that she deserves.

A/N: I am starting to get a little sad. This story only has a few more chapters to go. I feel like I'll be missing my friends. For those of you who would like to sneak a peek at my own characters, I have attached the links to my profile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Post Traumatic Stress

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Two days had gone by, and I kept my promise to Bella. I tried to eat as much as I could, but my appetite was not yet up to par. I literally had to force the food down. It seemed like I had just finished lunch when the dinner tray was due to arrive. I put my books aside and waited for the sound of the tray scraping along the tile floor—instead, there was a knock on the door, and Matt soon entered the room with the tray in his arms.

"Hi, Matt, what's going on?" I asked. Hearing my own voice for the first time in two days was almost startling. Seeing another human being had the same effect.

"I'm here bearing glad tidings," he said with a smile.

I held my breath. Could it be? Was I actually going to be released? I closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but what else could he mean?

"Yep, I know what you're thinking. And you'd be right … Jacob, my man, tomorrow at this time you'll be well on your way to La Push." He handed me the tray and added, _Bon_ _appétit_."

He walked toward the door, turned to me and said, "After dinner, I'll take you back to your old cell. Only this time, the door will be left unlocked."

Matt winked at me and walked out, leaving the door hanging wide open. My mouth reproduced the picture before me. I almost dropped the tray. I could barely believe it. What the hell happened?

True to his word, Matt came back after I had eaten my meal. He escorted me back to my previous habitat, chatting all the way.

"So, Jacob, how does it feel to be a free man?" he pressed, nonchalantly.

Shaking my head, I tried to dispel the fog that had settled on my brain. All that came out of my mouth was, "I haven't had a chance to absorb it yet. Ask me again tomorrow."

"Can't. I won't be working. Curro will be here to see you off. Oh, before I forget, you need to turn in your textbooks. If you finished all the assignments, the college will email the final exams to you at home."

He patted my shoulder as we entered the cell. "It's been my pleasure, Jacob. Stay out of trouble, huh. And when you get home, tell Charlie I said hello."

I hit the books as soon as he disappeared from sight. I had a few more assignments left, so I worked feverishly to get them done. Three finals and I'd have 12 credit hours toward a college degree. I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

Crap! Sleep, I needed sleep ... Who was I kidding? I was like a kid waiting for Christmas morning. Every nerve in my body was humming. I kept hopping up off the cot and pacing back and forth. If I _had_ a window, I'd be staring out the damn thing every few minutes to see if the sun had risen yet. Morning finally dawned. I heard the stirrings of the inmates, and Curro's whistling as it echoed down the cell-block.

Curro's head peeked at me through the iron bars. His mischievous azure eyes twinkled in amusement. "_Buenas dias_, Jacob_. Es verdad_? Going home today, si? Yes, I see that big smile on your face. Come on _mi amigo_, let's get some breakfast in you. La Push is a long ways from here. You need to prepare yourself for the ride. I smell pancakes today. Too bad—I was hoping for _heuvos y chorizos_. Have you ever had _chorizo_? Probably no— oooh—it is, how you say—to die for. I will miss you, my man, and will always be in your debt for introducing me to my beautiful Leah. Tell her we will not be separated for long. I will be moving to Beaver in three months. _Uno, dos, tres_ ... he let out a whistle.

I just blinked at him. _This guy talks more than I do! What is Leah gonna do with him?_ She'd have to keep his mouth otherwise occupied.

I waved goodbye to Curro as I took a seat at the table. Esau spotted me, put down his tray, and grabbed me in a bear hug. "So, the mighty Quileute warrior gets to return home today. You are one lucky son of a biscuit, Jacob. You got some wealthy long lost relatives? They bribe the judge or what?"

I paused to consider what he said. It occurred to me that I was in the dark as to how I got this _get out of jail free card_. I told Esau, "I don't know. No one's given me the details yet. I guess I'll find out when I get home."

"Well, put in a good word for me, will you?" He laughed.

"Sure, sure." What else could I say? I'd do anything to get him out of this place.

Esau got serious again. "What's on your agenda this morning?"

I was a nervous wreck, so I stammered, "I'll come help you in the garage. I need to keep my hands busy, or I'll go nuts waiting for my ride. I have to go to the infirmary first to get my antibiotics, then I'll meet you there."

Esau and I dug into our pancakes. After I swallowed several bites, I smiled, wondering what chorizo tasted like.

* * *

Having my head under the hood of a car calmed me down some. Before I knew it, lunchtime rolled around.

Curro sought me out in the mess hall. "Jacob, _andale'_, eat up! Michelle will be picking you up in _dos horas_." He handed me a small plastic bag holding four more days' worth of antibiotics. "_El Doctor_ says you need to take these 'til they're gone. _Su ojo es muy mejor, no?" _

"I can at least open it now. Vision's still a little fuzzy though. Doc says it'll clear up in a couple of days."

I can't believe I was almost stubborn enough to risk losing the sight in that eye. I needed both eyes functioning at 100%. I wanted to gaze at a particular pair of chocolate brown eyes, and that small indentation of a dimple in that chin. I wanted to see the red highlights in her flowing mahogany hair. I wanted to see the pink blush that rose from her cheeks whenever she got embarrassed. Most of all I wanted to stare at the way her full bottom lip looked out of proportion to her top lip. It drove me to distraction each time I saw her pout. How many months had I yearned to cover that honey sweet mouth with my own?

I hurried to finish eating. I pushed back my chair and stood up. Esau looked at me with pain in his deep set eyes. I gave him a big hug. "I'm going to miss you, man, come visit me when you get out."

The great big guy was choked up—I could tell. But then, so was I.

Several of the inmates started heckling us, yelling, "Get a room, and ... go ahead and kiss him already!" I was too happy to let it bother me, but a few others muttered, "How'd he get out of here so fast? A rich admirer buy somebody off?" Those comments planted a few doubts in my head. I tried to shake it, but it still lingered regardless.

Curro took me down to the _intake_ room to turn in my jumpsuit and other prison issue. I picked up my personal effects, and we went back to my cell. I placed my textbooks into Curro's open arms with a note to the college. I wanted to make sure they had my email address correct. I'd be damned if I would pass up a chance to acquire twelve freakin' college credits.

I sat on the cot. My right leg kept jerking up and down, displaying my building tension. Please, God, don't let anything happen to Michelle on the way up here (or the way back for that matter)! My adrenaline was pumping so hard that I had to relieve myself at the commode every twenty minutes. If she didn't show up soon, I'd look like a raisin in the sun.

I tried to lie down, and get in a few winks. Right—like that would happen. If I could just phase to let off some steam ... I felt like I was gonna ignite at any second!

At last ... at last, I heard her high heels clicking on their way down the hall. The sound was music to my ears. I leaped to my feet so fast I almost flipped the cot over. Michelle never looked as beautiful as she did right then. She was an angel, personally guiding me back to heaven on earth. La Push was my heaven, and Bella was beckoning me to enter.

Michelle was absolutely beaming when she uttered, "Are you ready to go home, Jacob?"

"Is the sky blue?" I answered.

"Actually, I think it's kinda gray outside," she responded slyly.

Curro was at my side immediately, his arm at my shoulder pulling me out of the cell. "Come on, _hombre_, no time to dawdle. The goal is in sight!"

For once, Curro was quiet. I walked with my two companions for the last time down that dreary cellblock. My heart was near bursting when we arrived at the exit gate. At the sight of Michelle's car, I had the notion to fall to the ground and kiss the tires that would transport me home.

Curro slapped me on the back once and yelled, "_Vaya con Dios,_ Jacob!"

I watched him as he turned and flitted into the building, whistling as he went. Michelle and I seated ourselves in the car and were on our way to La Push.

A burning question filled my mind as we drove away from the prison. How did I manage to escape this freakin' place? Who was responsible for my release?

"Michelle," I said quietly, "Tell me something ... who pulled the strings to get me out of here today?"

"That's a good question. No one seems to know. That little prick, Chad, went to the courthouse at Beaver and confessed. He dropped all charges, but refused to say why. I guess we'll never know. I'm just glad you got out of there. I was seriously worried about you. Some prisoners are not the same when they get back into society. The longer they're in for, the harder it is for them to adjust to being on the outside."

She turned to me for a moment and asked, "What's the first thing you'll do when you get home?"

"This'll probably seem boring to you, but I think I'll give my girl a kiss, go take a shower and fall asleep in my own bed. I'm so tired! I couldn't sleep last night, and it doesn't help when the lullaby of SeaTac is the melody of a hundred inmates all snoring in unison."

"You can take a nap now, if you want to," Michelle said. "We still have three and a half hours on the road. It won't hurt my feelings in the least. By the way, I'm glad the doc saw you. That eye looks much improved."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and laid my head back against the seat. I knew it'd be futile; I couldn't relax. I closed my eyes anyway, so I wouldn't have to make small talk all the way back home.

We were about five minutes outside of La Push, when I opened my eyes and noticed about a dozen yellow ribbons tied around some of the pine trees. Then hanging over the road, someone had put up a banner. Written on it in bold red letters was "Welcome Home, Jacob. We love you".

Michelle pulled up in front of the house. There were cars everywhere. I offered her my hand and thanked her for everything. As I slid out of the passenger side, I noticed a familiar silver Volvo driving up. The car stopped, Edward got out and went around to the other side. He opened the door and helped _my_ Bella to get out as well. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. I felt like a torpedo had hit me in the chest. My heart sank from the impact.

* * *

Bella's POV:

What a time to get a flat tire! Jacob had warned me about keeping the spare inflated, but did I listen? Of course not! Charlie was working late and wouldn't get home for another hour. I called several friends—they were at the movies. As a last resort, I called Alice. Esme answered the phone. Alice was out hunting with the family according to Esme. She and Edward were the only ones left at home. She sensed how stressed I was, and knew I needed a ride to La Push ASAP. "Bella," she said, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to send Edward. I hope that doesn't upset you too much."

"Thank you, Esme; it might be a little awkward, but this is an emergency."

Edward showed up ten minutes later. He had a solemn expression on his face. "It's good to see you looking so happy. I'm glad I could be here with you even if it's to take you back to Jacob."

"Edward, I know this is hard for both of us. I wouldn't have asked if there had been any other way."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Bella. It's no imposition at all ... I just want the best for you."

We drove mostly in silence. I spotted Michelle's car pulling up by the house as we entered the gravel road. I held my breath as I watched Jacob appear outside the vehicle. I felt Edward stiffen slightly. He stopped the car as close as he could get to the house, and assisted me out of the seat. I thought Jacob had seen me, but he continued to walk toward his home without looking my way. I guess I was wrong. I said goodbye to Edward and hurried to catch up to Jacob. I called to him, but he'd already passed through the door. That was odd, especially since I knew he had hypersensitive hearing and smell.

Holy crow! Was all of La Push here to celebrate Jacob's return? The little house was bursting at the seams with people. Every corner was crammed with relatives and friends. There was loud laughter, and back slapping. Poor Jacob; he was being tossed about like a piece of driftwood on the sea. The love was evident on everyone's face.

I had to fight my way through the crowd to get to him. Good grief, it was like a mosh pit. When I reached him, I felt like something was _off_. He didn't seem to notice me standing there. I threw my arms around his waist, but there was little reaction. Why did he seem so distant?

"Are you okay, Jake?" I asked.

He didn't look at me. "I'm fine," he muttered.

Fine? I didn't think so. He looked depressed, when he should've been grinning like the Cheshire cat. Billy wheeled up, and I moved aside allowing him to reconnect with his son. Jacob got down on his knees so he could be at eye level with his dad.

Billy took Jacob's head in his palms and kissed each of his cheeks. "Welcome home, son," he breathed.

Jacob pulled Billy's hands away, placing them in his own. He touched his lips to Billy's gnarled hands, and murmured, "I hope I won't ever have to leave here again."

Standing up, he squeezed through the throng to other side of the room.

Embry motioned to me, so I walked to his side. "Hey, Bella, what's up with Jake? You two have a fight or something? He's acting kinda strange."

"I don't know, Embry. It's like his body's staring us in the face, but his spirit is miles away somewhere."

Patting me on the shoulder, Embry avowed, "Well, don't worry, Bella, Quil and I will make him come clean. If it's anything serious, we'll let you know."

* * *

Leah was standing next to the food. She was cutting into a huge chocolate cake decorated with the wolf pack tattoo. "Welcome back to the pack, Jacob Black!" swirled around the edges in red frosting. I waved to her from across the room. As I approached the table, she gave me a high five.

"What did I tell ya', Tink? Here's our boy, safe and sound. And to think you doubted me!"

I still was in the dark about how this all happened. "How _did_ you do it, Leah?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Trade secret."

"Come on, Leah, you can trust me."

"All I'm gonna say is that I opened Chad's pretty blue peepers, and he'll never be able to close them again." Leah looked thoughtful for a minute, then added, "Damn, you have to admit he did have gorgeous eyes."

"Yeah, I guess. I still prefer ebony eyes myself," I sighed.

"Speaking of ebony eyes, why isn't he glued to you right now? I figured that he'd be wrapped around you like a wool coat."

"Embry asked me the same question. Jake seems a little out of it."

"Ahh, give the boy a few days, he'll come around. He's probably uncomfortable with all these people watching his every move. Ya' know Bella, Jake isn't a kiss and tell kind of guy. He keeps intimate details pretty much to himself. Drives the rest of the pack nuts. They always like to hear the juicy stuff, and he won't even pull the fruit out of the bag."

Leah turned her head toward the doorway and whispered, "Hey, there's your dad."

I wormed my way over to Charlie. "Where's Jacob?" he asked.

"He's around here somewhere ... Uh ... Can I talk to you for a minute ...?" I hesitated a few seconds. "He doesn't seem like Jake, dad."

Charlie didn't look surprised. "Miki called me after dropping Jacob off. She told me how quiet he was on the way home. You know, Bells, sometimes when people are imprisoned, or tortured or suffer some type of injury, they have a hard time adjusting to normalcy. Jacob's going to need time to recover. You've heard of post traumatic stress. Try to be patient with him. Jacob's a tough kid, I'm sure it won't take him long. He's lucky to have family and friends who care about him. That should speed his recovery."

"I guess I'm not as patient as Jake is. He waited for me to turn the corner for months."

"Yes he did, kiddo, so give him a little space," he chuckled. Charlie went around shaking hands, and talking to everyone. The hours flew by, and the crowd started to thin out. I could finally visualize the couch, now that there weren't legs and elbows in the way. Jacob was sitting, talking to Quil. I sat down by them and he said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night, so if you don't mind, I'm going to say goodnight." He stood up, walked to his room, and closed the door.

Quil gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders.

I told Billy goodbye, and let my dad know I wanted to leave. I felt chilled as we drove home—I really don't think the weather had anything to do with it.

* * *

A/N: Happy Jake will be returning soon, so don't get your knickers in a knot. As always, please review and tell me what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Truth Will Set You Free

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: Previously the lyrics to Bits and Pieces by the Dave Clark Five was included as an intro to this chapter. They have been omitted to comply with the fanfiction guidelines.

* * *

_Jacob's POV:_

I couldn't believe she stood there looking so innocent. I was rotting away in jail while she was off making nice with those parasites again. Did she hook up with _him_ as payment for bringing me home?

Why did everything have to be so complicated? I thought she loved me. She said she did; she acted like she did. Was that what it was, an act?

_God—I'm gonna drive myself insane ... Will I ever be able to lie down and actually sleep? Will I ever be able to trust her again? Will I ever be able to live out one single day without all this heartache? Will I ever be able to stop thinking about her? Ugh!_

After several more restless hours, my brain finally reached its limit, and the exhaustion took over. I fell asleep at long last, but I didn't feel the least bit refreshed in the morning.

I must have looked like hell, because Billy took one glance at me and said, "You sure you want to stay up? I think you should rest for a few more hours, son."

"I'm fine," I said. Yeah—just hunky dorey. I'm starting to get used to the crushing weight in my chest.

I got a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with cereal. I scarfed it down, but I don't think I even tasted it. Maybe it was due to the bitter taste of defeat that still lingered from last night. I was beginning to think that it would be better for my health if I threw in the towel. Trying to hang onto Bella was too exhausting. My emotions were played out. I couldn't even get angry. There was nothing left but a pitiful numbness filling all the cracks in my psyche. _Billy's right, I'm going back to bed. I'll wallow there in my misery 'til someone forces me to get up._

Billy knocked on my door around mid morning. "Jacob ... Son are you awake?"

Of course I was awake. How could I sleep with all this garbage floating around in my brain? I didn't answer, hoping he would go away. Instead, he explained, "Bella's on the phone. This makes the third time she's called. Can you talk to her?"

"Tell her I'm too tired." Yeah, tired of her waffling between her sparkling god—and me—the comic relief. Jacob the _jester—_ that's what I was to her. I was there to make her smile when _he_ did something to piss her off. Well, not anymore, I was through sitting on the bench, watching the first string _quarterback_ make all the scores.

It was after one o'clock when Quil and Embry came by. They didn't even rap on my door; they basically barged in and harassed me.

Quil was the first to speak up. "Damn, Jake, why are you still in bed? Why are you looking all depressed? I thought you'd be over at Bella's making up for lost time."

"Makin' time, more like," Embry added.

"Look guys, I'm exhausted. Can you leave me alone for a few days?"

Quil threw his hands up in the air. "You're _exhausted ... _yeah right! he snorted. "Don't give me that! I've seen you go without sleep for days, and that never kept you from bouncing up whenever that_ girl_ appeared in your sights."

Embry jumped in. "We're your best friends, Jake. We're here for you, man. We want to help. What _is_ it?"

"I need some time alone," I moaned. "I can't talk about it right now. Can you understand that?"

"We understand, but will Bella? You know she's gonna come through here like a Sherman tank when she doesn't hear from you. She was freakin' out last night." Embry's brown eyes were aflame.

_I'll bet she was freaking out; she knows I saw her with him._

I let out a long overdue sigh_. "_Guys, let it go. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm just not in the mood. I'm gonna close my eyes now, and pretend that you're not here."

"Okay, buddy. Don't say we didn't try." Embry leaned down and patted my shoulder, then he and Quil left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

I got up and fixed something to eat. Billy didn't say anything about my mood while we ate, but I knew he was worried. He had that _look_ in his eye.

At seven or thereabouts, I heard the rumble of Bella's truck pulling up outside. I hopped off the couch and said to Billy, "Tell Bella I went to bed early."

The familiar sound of her feet treading over the gravel, echoed in my ears. I could almost hear her heartbeat as she rapped gently at the door. I heard _that_ voice asking to see me, and Billy's answer, "I'm sorry, Bella, Jake's asleep. He needs his rest, and I don't want him disturbed."

She retreated politely, but she sounded distressed. When the noise of the truck's engine faded away, I felt a twinge of guilt. What a coward I was, letting Billy do my dirty work for me.

Billy wheeled into my room. "You want to tell me what this is all about, Son?"

"I wish I could. I just can't talk about it yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Billy, ever the wise man, stated, "You know, getting it off your chest will make you feel better. It might not solve the problem, but it will definitely lift off some of what's weighing you down. I'll be in my room reading if you need me."

* * *

The next day passed in much the same way. Bella kept calling, and I kept avoiding her. She finally came roaring up the driveway, and pushed past Billy just like Quil said she would. She barreled into my room and stared down at me. Her heart was racing; I couldn't help but hear it thumping wildly in her chest. Her scent was almost too much to bear. I nearly lost my resolve to wash my hands of her, but I refused to open my eyes even when she begged. "Jake, please—I know you need some time, but at least tell me that we're going to be all right." I didn't answer.

"My god, Jacob, what did they do to you?" Bella placed her hand on my arm. I flinched at her touch, and I guess that sent her over the edge. She pulled away, running out of the room, crying.

I felt awful, knowing I made her cry, but there was no going back. I needed to protect _my_ heart for once. I was willing to sacrifice any hope of her returning my love, to bury my pain.

Turmoil was becoming my middle name. Sleep was still evading me, as the battle raged inside my mind. How much longer was this torment going to plague me?

The day dawned, and I was still exhausted as ever. I walked around the house like a dead man.

Bella called only once that morning. I don't know why she bothered. I could be just as stubborn as she was.

* * *

That evening I was in the backyard, peering at the sentiment painted on the back wall. What a shmuck I was; leaving myself so vulnerable. I walked over to the garage, the one place that could afford me some peace. I noticed the paint and brushes, and grabbed them up. Covering that stupid heart would be a good thing ... one less reminder of _her_.

I stared at the graffiti one last time. I opened the can and dipped the brush in the paint. Just my luck! The second to last person I wanted to see was standing there looking amazed.

In exasperation, I threw the paintbrush down onto the lid of the can, and let out an irritated sigh. "What do you want, Leah?" I groaned.

"Jeez, hello to you too! Damn, who licked the sugar off your bun anyway? I foolishly came to see how you're doin' ... and what the hell _are_ you doin'? Bella didn't want this painted until the two of you could do it together."

"Yeah, well the sooner the better. I want to get back to my poor excuse of a life without any tangible memories of _her_ to get in the way."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "What gives between you two anyway? She called me today, blubbering like an idiot. Why won't you talk to her?"

"I told my boys that I don't want to discuss this," I said, getting even more annoyed.

"In case you haven't noticed moron, I'm not one of the boys. I'm not leaving here until I get the goods—now talk to me."

I exploded. "How long, Leah ... how long? There I was wasting away in an orange jumpsuit while she was dining at the finest restaurants and taking moonlight rides in that silver Volvo."

"Wait a minute, super sleuth; don't you think I would know if she'd snuck back to Mr. Sparkles?"

"Leah, go home. I don't want to talk about this and I don't want you here."

"Why you ungrateful little turd! This is the thanks I get for breaking your sorry butt out of jail?"

"What?" My jaw must have been hanging open like a large mouthed bass. Did I hear her correctly?

Leah looked like her pride had been injured. "How did ya' think ya' got out, ya' fool?"

"I thought that Bella made a deal with that freaky leech to grease someone's palm."

"Didn't Tink tell you that I had a plan to get you home?"

"Sure, sure, but I never dreamed it would work."

"Oh, now it becomes clear. The men in the pack have all the brain cells, and the little woman is a mere ornament. Hell, I have more devious ideas in my brain than Miguelito Lovelace. So, Are you ready for the truth then, or would you like to hold onto your inane assumptions."

I nodded so she would continue.

"Okay—listen up, Black; I scared the cajones off that Southern charmer. I sweet talked him into thinking he was gonna get _some _and then gave him _more_ than he bargained for."

"What are you talking about?" Jeez, she was talking in riddles.

"Keep up, will ya'? I phased in front of him and stalked him 'til his nerves were shot. And don't worry; I'm pretty sure our secret is safe with him. Anyhow, he ran to the courthouse to confess. He dropped the charges. And now, I'm being insulted by the very person who should be kissing my feet. Why would you of all people doubt my powers of persuasion?"

I couldn't answer. Me ... Jacob Black, was at a loss for words.

"Hey ... I'm still waiting. What's goin' on between you and Tink?"

"I told you what I thought, and I saw her get out of that damn Volvo. What was I supposed t o think? I just knew she had made a deal with him—a deal which would leave me the odd man out."

"So typically, Jacob ... you're still feeling freakin' inadequate ...inferior to _Mr. Sparkles_! Hell, I happen to know the only reason she was in his car. Her truck had a flat and she couldn't contact anyone else to get her here. She was in a panic to see you; she didn't want to be late. She's pathetically in love with you, ya' moron, although why, I can't imagine."

I slapped my forehead with one hand. "I'm so stupid! Jeez, I guess I really blew it this time. Do you think she'll ever speak to me again? What am I gonna do, Leah? You're a girl; you know this stuff."

"All of a sudden, I've become your adviser, huh? Does this mean you _don't_ want me to leave? Tell ya' what, like any other red blooded American male, you crawl over there on your knees and beg her to take your worthless hide back. Grovel if necessary; you should be an ace at that. And maybe, just maybe, she'll forgive your lapse of sanity. And, I'm pretty sure she will, 'cuz Bella's just as stupid as you are."

"I'll leave you to mull over what I said, and for God's sake put that paint brush away."

"Thanks, Leah. I owe you one."

As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder, glaring at me, and muttered her stock answer, "Whatever!"

Damn, I'd gone and done it up royally. Id screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me. She probably hated me now! Oh, I was really gonna pay for this. I guess I'd better have that talk with my old man.

I put away the painting equipment and ran into the house. "Dad," I yelled, "I need to have that talk with you!"

* * *

Billy was at the kitchen table drinking a cup of chamomile and honey tea. No wonder he was always so calm. He looked up with a glint of _I knew you'd come around eventually_ in his eyes. I hated to admit that he was right. And to think, I wasted all this time being pitiful and stupid, when I could've been makin' out with the girl of my dreams. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I possibly be that stuuupid! Ugh!

Billy raised his eyebrows. "You rang?" he snickered. "I guess the old man has his uses after all, eh?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't share my feelings before and now it's gonna bite me in the butt," I shamefully admitted.

Dad turned serious—for my benefit I'm sure. "Go ahead, Son, I'm listening."

"Get out your kleenex, Dad. Here are the facts." I took a deep breath, then blurted out the following. "When the inmates heard I was being released, they started saying that someone probably bribed a judge, or something. Bella told me earlier that Leah had some harebrained scheme to make Chad drop his charges against me. Yeah, like _that_ would work ... so of course I believed there had to be some other explanation. Worst case scenario ...enter the Cullens. Who else would have enough clout and money to do the job?"

My eyes started to tear up as I continued. "I came home and what was the first thing I saw? My worst nightmare come true—that sickening silver Volvo pulling up to the curb. And then, that filthy parasite was helping _my_ Bella out of his car. My brain just disconnected, Dad. My heart keeled over and died on the spot. I know that Bella loves me, but every time I spy that bloodsucker, I go crazy. She would do anything to help me, even go back to him if it meant my freedom. I was so jealous and hurt that I couldn't think straight. I would rather have stayed in prison a little longer than have her go to _Sparkles_ for help. I felt like I was being betrayed.

"Leah told me the truth today. I couldn't believe how deluded I was. How in the holy hell am I gonna fix this?" I stifled a couple of tears and looked to my dad for advice.

"Hmm, this _is_ a tough one. You know, sometimes if the heart doesn't get what it needs to sustain itself, it panics. And you definitely panicked. You believed what you saw with your eyes instead of your heart. Your other problem is not your fault—you're a guy. You shut yourself off from the one person that could console you. It's too late now, but you could have saved yourself all this pain if you had taken the time to talk to Bella. Remember that the next time you do something this stupid."

Billy started to laugh. This was _so_ not funny. My love life was in tatters—teetering on the edge—and he was laughing.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing, Dad, but I could use some help here."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was thinking about a time when I did something equally stupid. Boy that word is really getting overused, but there's no substitute for it. Anyhow, before your mom and I got married, she bought me a watch for my birthday. I didn't like it so I took it back to the store and exchanged it. When she noticed the watch on my wrist, she asked me what happened to the one she gave me. Like a dummy, I told her that I didn't care for it and took it back. I realized my mistake when I saw the shadow come over her face. She didn't speak to me for three weeks."

"How did you get back in her good graces?" Maybe I'd finally get some pointers here.

"Well, I didn't joke about it, or try to ply her with my charm. I told her that I didn't realize how much this had hurt her. Apparently she had been saving up for weeks to buy it for me. And then, I threw it away like a piece of trash. I sincerely apologized to her. Of course my passionate kisses did a little of their own persuading, and she couldn't resist any longer. She forgave me and boy, even after all these years, the _making up_ still makes me tingle all over."

"So, let me get this straight—no humor, no charm, only sincere, heartfelt apology. What about tears, begging, and groveling?"

"I think you may be onto something, son. Women melt when you beg and grovel. And don't let the guys fool you, when a man sheds a few heartfelt tears in front of a woman, she'll be his forever. Bella's arms will be aching to hold you, and well one thing leads to another. Pretty soon there'll be a fire in the furnace once more.

"One more word of advice—get yourself cleaned up. Borrow some of my cologne, and bring her some flowers. That always does the trick. Call Charlie before you go over there. Tell him to soften her up a little, so you can work your magic. And good luck Jacob; make me proud."

* * *

Lucky for me, there were tons of wild flowers out back of the house. I scooped up a bunch and wrapped them in a wet paper towel. Grabbing the plastic wrap, I quickly covered the towel so it wouldn't drip all over me when I arrived at her home. I put them near the door so I wouldn't forget to bring them with me. In my present state of mind, I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot to put my pants on!

I took a ree-allly long shower, and shaved. The reflection in the mirror didn't look too shabby. My left cheek was healed, and the bruising around my eye was nearly faded.

I went through Billy's cologne. One was too girly, one smelled like wolf pee; the last one I guess was okay. Drakkar Noir—this was some pretty expensive stuff. I knew Billy didn't buy it; must've been a gift from Rachel or Rebecca. Doesn't Noir mean Black? Funny coincidence, huh? I slapped some on, not wanting to overdo it, considering I was already pretty irresistible. Ha, I was just fooling myself; I was quaking in my moccasins. I had to wonder ... would she still find me irresistible? Oh God, I hoped so!

Searching my closet, I finally found my best button down shirt. It had blue and white pin stripes. I knew it would look sharp 'cuz Rachel picked it out for me last summer. How is it that the women always know what looks good on a guy? That was a dumb question. Duh! They're the ones ogling us ... Now all I needed was my gray trousers and my dress shoes.

When I finished, I checked myself out in the full length mirror in Rachel's room. I looked good enough to eat. If I was a girl, I would _want_ me ... I think.

Billy wheeled up then with a smirk on his face. "Pretty smooth, Son ...! Go get her! If she doesn't latch onto you tonight, then I'm afraid she's not as quick as I thought she was."

I hurried out of the room, and picked up the phone. My hands shook as I punched in Bella's number. I wasn't prepared to speak to her yet, so I had my fingers crossed that it would be Charlie who answered the phone. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hi, Charlie," I jabbered sheepishly. "How are you?"

"To tell the truth, not too good, Jacob. But then, I've had to listen to my little girl sobbing for the last two days. And I don't mind saying, it's because of you."

"I _know! _That's why I'm calling. I need a favor. Can you put in a good word for me? I'm coming over to apologize and see if she'll take me back. Jeez, I messed up bad, Charlie. Do you think you can talk her into at least hearing me out? I promise I'll do lots of groveling and humiliating myself. Please, Charlie, you were young and in love once, weren't you? Have a heart, I'm dyin' here."

"Okay, kid, you convinced me, but you know how obstinate Bella can be. Suppose she doesn't want to see you?"

"Well, then I guess I'll ask you to have mercy and put a bullet in my brain. Someone's got to put me out of my misery. It might as well be you."

"Not a chance. I'm not wasting a single bullet on you—Billy would never forgive me. Besides, it would give me great satisfaction to see you suffer for a while."

"Thanks, Charlie. You won't regret this. I'm heading out right now. Bye."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Ironing Out the Wrinkles

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

Damn, I was quivering like a leaf in the wind. Maybe I should pull off the road 'til I calm down. Yeah, right—like that's gonna happen. Suck it up, Jacob. You're all dressed up with somewhere to go. Besides, if Charlie has already prepared her for my visit, there'll be hell to pay if I chicken out and don't show. I've gotta do this. What's the worst that could happen? She could throw me out and never speak to me again. Nah, that's not Bella's style. After all, she took the bloodsucker back, and he practically left her alone to die. She would've died too, if the pack hadn't been in the meadow that day. That old memory made me shudder, thinking of what could have happened.

I tried to dispel the ugly thoughts filling my head. On a positive note, Bella could forgive me. I could hold her in my arms, and plant sweet kisses on that willing mouth. Mmn, mmn, I pressed my foot down on the accelerator a little harder.

I reached Bella's house in record time. Charlie greeted me at the threshold. "Wow," he said, startled. "I should arrest you on the spot. Looking that good should be against the law. My daughter doesn't stand a chance. Flowers too? Well done, Jacob, well done."

Then he eyed me looking dead serious—_dead_ being the operative word. "Bella's upstairs in her room. She knows you're coming. I'm betting that emotions are going to get pretty intense. And when emotions are running like that, hormones are going to be flaring up as well. For that reason, I want the bedroom door left open. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." I swallowed thickly. I didn't know who made me more nervous, Bells or Charlie.

"Okay, kid. I'm on your side. Good luck ... You got your body armor on?" he muttered.

I trudged up the stairway as if I was going to my own execution. I peered over my shoulder at Charlie, and he gave me two thumbs up. The light shone brightly from the interior of her room, casting a beam out into the hallway. I took one last deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Bells, it's me, Jacob, may I come in?" I was on my best behavior.

"It's open," I heard a small voice say.

I stepped through the doorway slowly, taking in the form sitting cross legged on the bed. She had on a light green sleep tee with matching tap pants. Her feet were bare. Chestnut hair fell in soft waves about her shoulders. Even with her eyes, red rimmed from crying, she stole my breath away.

A small gasp escaped her lips as I stood before her. I could tell she was having the same reaction. Our hearts were racing at breakneck speed, any faster and the paramedics would have to defibrillate both of us.

"Oh, here—I brought you some flowers." I walked forward timidly, and placed them in her arms.

"Thanks, they're beautiful," she stated flatly.

We both stared at each other for a tension filled minute. I broke the silence; I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bells, I ... I'm ... God, Bells, I'm so, so sorry!" My confession poured out of me in a torrent. I couldn't stop myself. I fell to my knees, gazing into her warm dark eyes. "I thought I lost you. The guys at the prison all said that someone got paid to release me. I didn't believe that Leah could do it, so I believed the lie instead. I believed that you had gone back to Edward; that he had made some sort of arrangement with you. He would pay for my freedom, but I would lose the only thing that made my life bearable.

"I went nuts, Bells. I was insane with jealousy. When I saw you getting out of his car, my heart just flatlined. I wondered if I was still sharing you with him. I couldn't go on like that, thinking you had left me behind. I was terrified, but I thought if I could just bury my emotions, maybe the pain would go away. I didn't want to see you or hear your voice or even take in your scent. I almost lost it that day that you came to my room. I wish now that I had. I was being really stupid ... I should have just talked to you, but I didn't do it. Then the unthinkable happened. Leah came by and fed me the truth. I was stunned at first, but after the initial surprise wore off, I felt worse than a monster, knowing how much my actions were hurting you."

Letting out a slow breath, I groaned, "If you don't want me anymore, I don't want to live—not without you. Nobody needs your love more than I do. Can you forgive me? Will you forgive me?"

She looked away from me for a long moment. I tensed myself getting ready for the axe to fall. But then she gazed into my eyes once more and spoke softly, "How could you doubt my feelings for you? I could never compare you to Edward. He's a good person, but Edward was my yesterday. You're my today, and tomorrow. I can't live without the sun and the air that I breathe. That's who you are. You're the air and the sun—the reason I'm alive. Why can't you believe that? I love you, Jake; you're all that matters to me."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I was afraid to move—afraid that she'd vanish like a puff of smoke. My eyes started to tear up. I thought about what dad told me about shedding tears in front of your woman. Whether it was true or not made no difference to me. I didn't give a damn. I couldn't help myself anymore. I didn't even want to try.

A few seconds passed silently. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I rested my head on her lap. Her fingers stroked my head gently. I closed my eyes, saturating myself with the warmth of her touch.

Bella took my face in her hands and kissed away the remaining tears. She used one of her index fingers to trace it tenderly over the scar on my neck down to my collarbone. She turned her face to me again, her liquid brown eyes boring into mine. "Jake ..." she breathed.

That's all it took ... I was a goner. As soon as she spoke my name, my heart did a backflip. I stood up, reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to my chest. Her arms were around my neck in an instant, hugging me tightly. I nuzzled my nose along her cheek, whispering her name over and over. "Bells ... _my_ Bella ... _my_ Bella. Kwop Kilawtley, Bella. Kwop kilawtley."

I dragged my lips along her jaw, trailing down her throat and up to her mouth. I found her soft lips anxiously waiting for mine. They came together with an aching tenderness that slowly built into an intense flame. I closed my eyes and stumbled helplessly into paradise.

I could feel her heart beating in time with my own, our breath mingling together within our parted lips. Her hands were twisted in my hair, my arms wound around her shoulders pulling her closer. I never wanted to be apart from her ever again. I never wanted this moment to end. But end it did, as Charlie's voice wafted up from the living room.

"Hey, you two! You are being _waaaay_ too quiet. Don't make me come up there," he cautioned.

"We're only kissing, Dad," Bells yelled downstairs.

"Too much information," Charlie shouted in a sing song voice.

Bella's face reflected her annoyance. "Time to wake up to reality I guess. Let me get my robe, and we'll go downstairs." We disentangled ourselves very reluctantly. I lifted Bells in the air and put her down beside me. I let her go only after hugging her once more and peppering her lips with a few more mini kisses.

"To be continued," I whispered. "Tomorrow ... (kiss) ... First Beach ... (kiss) ... driftwood bench ... (kiss) ... seven-thirty ..." (kiss, kiss, kiss).

My old man was right. This make up lovin' would be indelibly etched into my brain. Years from now, this memory would invite the tingles to travel down my spine. And yes, the blaze was once again crackling in the furnace, and our love would keep it burning there for eternity.

The End

A/N: Only an epilogue to go. Also, anyone care to join me on Facebook? My _nom de plume _is Estrellita Despain. See you there.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Epilogue

I hope no one is offended by this, but hey, it's Leah. Read at your own risk!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Leah's POV:

Hello ... Hello out there in fanfiction land! You didn't really think this story was finished, did ya'? Gawd, you're just as stupid as Tink and Jacob. Tink is a danger magnet, remember? ... And Jacob's a big hothead ... Think readers, think! If that doesn't stir up drama, I don't know what does.

What about the Volturi? Did ya' think for a minute that they would just turn over in their coffins, and forget that Tink still has a beating heart? Psh! And what about the_ Southern Charmer_? There's gotta be more to be said about _that_ guy. He's too luscious to keep under wraps, literally. Oh, Yeah, I still dream about him. Damn, he is one perfect praline.

And then there's me ... Hell, I want a happy ending too. Why should everyone else get their happily ever after—Bella and Jacob, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Embry and ... Embry and ... oh, crap, never mind! You get the picture, blah, blah, blah. What am I, chopped wolfliver? I need some love in my life. Sure, I act like I don't need anyone, but it would be so nice to plant my lips on one handsome Spaniard. Curro, if you hear me, come and get me. I'm waaiiting! I'm a wanton woman, and I'm wantin' you.

So there ya' have it. Have what, you ask? A sequel, ya' morons. Well, gotta go. Geesh, that's the thanks I get for expanding your puny little minds. Ugh! Whatever!

* * *

A/N: The opinions expressed here are not necessarily the opinions of the author. I am in no way responsible for said insulting remarks contained therein. They are and in all likelihood will remain the property of one Leah Clearwater, wolfgirl extraordinaire. If anyone's interested There is a sequel to this story, Hidden in the Wolves' Den.


End file.
